Desde que te vi
by Pottershop
Summary: Se conocen en una desfavorable situación, y luego de eso, para bien o para mal, sus vidas cambian para siempre. Hr/Gn - Rn/Hr
1. Imprevistos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes/lugares/nombres de la marca HARRY POTTER, pertenecen a WB, JKR, etc.**

**Hola, hola! Sin mucho para decir, solo GRACIAS POR ENTRAR, y por otro lado estoy feliz de volver con historia nueva. Ojala que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Desde que te vi<strong>

Capítulo 1 – _**Imprevistos**_

_Entraste sin preguntar, acomodaste tu risa en mi cama sin sueños._

Dos hombres adultos, vestidos con saco y corbata, se sentaron en una mesa contra la ventana de aquel bar de estilo antiguo. La moza, con aspecto de estar bastante aburrida, se acercó.

-Buenos días, ¿qué les sirvo? –Preguntó mirándolos. La muchacha intuyó que eran mayores, por su aspecto pasaban los sesenta y cinco años. Uno tenía pelo blanco y el otro era calvo.

-Un café – expresó uno, quién parecía apurado por zanjar el asunto que lo traía allí.

-Que sean dos, por favor niña.

-Perfecto, enseguida se los traigo – se retiró y fue hacia atrás de la barra, resignada a que le digan niña por su aspecto.

-Ahora ya sé porqué elegiste este bar, la moza te hace acordar a tu nieta.

-Mi nieta tiene diez años menos que la moza, cuando llegue a esa edad me volveré loco - los dos rieron.

Ginevra Weasley sonrió, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada. Trabajaba de mesera en un bar que quedaba a unas veinticinco cuadras de su casa, en Londres.

Después de egresar del colegio Hogwarts estudió la carrera de fabricante de pociones profesional en un instituto de mucho prestigio de Bristol. Fueron cinco años de sacrificio y mucho estudio, dónde ella permaneció lejos de su familia, extrañándolos horrores. Ginny perteneció a la casa de Ravenclaw junto a su hermano favorito Ronald Weasley. El resto de sus hermanos les tocó Gryffindor. Durante sus años de colegio, Ginevra fue bastante conocida por su gran popularidad y belleza. Era una suerte que aún conservara la gran amistad que las había unido en tiempos de adolescencia con Luna Lovegood y Demelza Robins. Las tres seguían siendo muy unidas.

Su pasión por las pociones empezó cuando sacó "Extraordinario" en MHB de Pociones, frente a la mirada exigente del mismísimo Severus Snape; el profesor fue quién la alentó a continuar estudiando lo mismo. Luego de obtener su título, decidió volver a Londres empezó a buscar un empleo. Hacía un año que había vuelto y aún no conseguía ningún puesto decente, por lo que no tuvo opción que empezar a trabajar temporalmente de mesera. Pese a su escaso sueldo, consiguió un departamento rentado en Londres a un precio accesible. Las propinas la ayudaban a subsistir, ella tenía muchas obligaciones a las cuales responder; su situación financiera era alarmante, y Ginny se sentía cada vez más frustrada y preocupada.

Parpadeó y volvió a la realidad. Los dos clientes de saco y corbata ya no estaban, pero habían dejado olvidada una abultada billetera. Ginny chascó la lengua. Se acercó y tomó la billetera, antes que su jefe la viera y se retiró del bar empezando para correr a los dueños.

-¡Señores! ¡Si, ustedes, distraídos! – Decía, agitada – Se olvidaron esto – levantó la mano.

Por fin llegó hasta donde estaban, jadeando.

-¡Gracias niña! Aparte de hermosa eres honesta – dijo el hombre con voz paternal. Ginny sonrió.

-Debo volver a mi trabajo, adiós.

-No, espera, te daré algo de dinero por…-A ella se le borró la sonrisa.

-No lo quiero señor, gracias.

-Pero…

-Es ofensivo que quiera pagarme, la honestidad no se remunera, es algo que uno debe hacer sin esperar nada a cambio –bufó, indignada con su actitud - ¡Hasta luego!

Y se fue corriendo de allí, bastante ofendida. Fue una suerte que su amargado jefe no descubriese que había ausentado de su trabajo. Como no había nadie en el bar, se dispuso a hacer el hechizo para que los platos se laven solos. Generalmente lo hacía muy mal, los hechizos de limpieza eran especialidad de su madre y no de ella.

Su móvil sonó y ella lo sacó del bolsillo de su delantal para atender.

-Hola…

-_Buenos días. ¿Estoy hablando con Ginevra Weasley?_

-Sí, ella misma habla.

_-Me llamo Mafalda Koysce, le hablo del área de Recursos Humanos de PotterAndPotions_.

Ginny se emocionó de tal manera que movió mal la varita y los platos cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos y causando un estruendo.

-¡Diablos! – se lamentó por encima del ruido.

-_Señorita Weasley, ¿está bien? ¿qué le ocurrió?_ – dijo la voz, un tanto alarmada.

-Sí, sí… lo siento Malfalda, ¿de dónde dijo que me llama? –dejó la varita a un lado y se encerró en el pequeño baño del bar para hablar más tranquila.

-_Del área de recursos humanos de PotterAndPotions -_repitió la mujer. -_ He leído su curriculum vitae._

-¡Qué bueno! – se emocionó.

_-Tenemos varios puestos libres y creemos que usted puede llegar a ser la persona indicada para uno de ellos. ¿Puede venir mañana a la empresa y hacemos una entrevista?_

-Sí, ¡por supuesto! ¿En qué horario exactamente puedo ir?

-_Diez de la mañana… ¿puede ser? -_Ginny protestó internamente, a esa hora empezaba su turno en el bar.

-Sí, ahí estaré. Muchas gracias por este llamado, Mafalda.

_-No debe agradecerme – repuso gentil - ¿Sabe la dirección?_

-Sí, claro, he ido dejar mi cv – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

_-Ginevra, recuerde venir vestida formalmente y con ropa muggle. _

-Sí, descuide.

_-En ese caso, nos veremos mañana. Que tenga un buen día. _

-Gracias, hasta luego.

Ginny sonrió y festejó, ilusionada con la idea de poder ejercer al fin su profesión. En realidad no tenía ropa demasiado formal, pero no importaba… en ese momento, le tocaron la puerta del baño.

-Sal de ahí, ahora mismo Weasley – dijo la voz del gruñón de su jefe, Billy, un viejo mañoso y con mal carácter. Se trataba de un squib que apenas le permitía hacer magia, ya que su triste condición lo había vuelto un resentido y odiaba a todos los magos. Ginny salió de aquel asqueroso bañito, con el rostro colorado de felicidad; ni siquiera ver la amarga expresión en el rostro de Billy le bajó la ansiedad. ¡No iba a permitirlo, estaba eufórica con ese llamado!

-Lo siento, señor - sonrió, radiante.

-¿De qué mierda te ríes, tonta? – Le espetó el viejo, enojado.- ¡Rompiste un millón de platos! Lo solucionas ahora mismo o…

-Sí, por supuesto, descuide señor –apaciguó de buena manera- Lo arreglaré con un práctico hechizo.

-Shhh ¿quieres que te escuche todo el bar? Recuerda que estamos en una zona mixta, cualquier muggle puede entrar en el bar y no podemos violar el Estatuto del Secreto -la reprendió.

-Está bien, haré el hechizo correspondiente para solucionarlo.

-Deberías hacerlo manualmente, eres un desastre con los hechizos domésticos – la humilló.

Ginny contó internamente hasta diez. Sino necesitara el empleo ya le hubiera hecho el mocomurciélagos, por maleducado.

-Si usted lo dice, lo hago manualmente.

-¡Sí lo digo yo! Y rápido sino quieres ser despedida – le gritó y se dio vuelta para irse y encerrarse en otra de las puertas.

-Señor – lo llamó Ginny con fervor.

-¡Qué quieres ahora! – le gritó cabreado.

-Mañana a las diez de la mañana debo llevar a mi gatito Rulo al veterinario, está muy grave… ¿Será que puedo venir una hora después?

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Weasley?

-No, señor, pero…

-Ni se te ocurra a llegar tarde Weasley, - la apuntó con el dedo índice, amenazador- ¡esto es un trabajo serio!

-Pero es muy…

-¡Me importa muy poco tu gato de mierda, Weasley! Si mañana no estás aquí a las diez considérate despedida. ¿Queda claro?

-Sí, señor.

Y se fue, sin dar lugar a que agregara algo más. Ginny esta vez contó hasta cincuenta para serenarse, quería hechizarlo por viejo maldito. Esperó que a su gatito Rulo no le ocurra nada por haberle inventado un problema de salud. Decidió, aparte, no faltar a esa importante entrevista, por mucho que Billy se enojara, era hora de correr algunos riesgos.

***0***

El ultra famoso presidente de _PotterAndPotions_ era sumamente exigente en cuanto a trabajo se refiere. A sus treinta años, Harry Potter era un hombre que aprendió a recompensar bien la eficiencia y el trabajo bien hecho. Por eso detestaba con todo su ser cuando la gente adulta era irresponsable. Desde que su secretaria, una mujer mayor y muy sabia llamada Kelly, se había jubilado, no pudo encontrar una persona que sea capaz de cumplir el puesto con eficacia. ¿Tanto le costaba distinguir un corbata azul Francia con una de color azul petróleo? Daba igual, esa misma mañana le pidió a Mafalda, del área de Recursos Humanos de _PotterAndPotions_ y le habían mandado a Alice el telegrama de despido. Su nueva ex secretaria, ya había pasado a la historia, como la de la semana pasada y la anterior. Harry estaba otra vez sin secretaria, con todo lo que ello implicaba.

Acomodándose su camisa, salió del despacho presidencial. El décimo piso que pertenecía al área de gerencia, constaba con un moderno hall de entrada, con esponjados sillones de cuero negro, paredes blancas y negras, el piso de un brilloso porcelanato blanco y los muebles vidriados, que le otorgaban al ambiente una agradable sensación de lujo y limpieza. Había pantallas por todos lados. Harry aspiró el riquísimo perfume y salió decidido a tomarse un café, tenía una reunión importante con inversores de San Mungo, y necesitaba estar concentrado; ese lunes, se sentía precisamente disperso y cuánto lo detestaba.

Subió al ascensor, la mayoría de sus empleados lo saludó obediente, con una gran sonrisa en cada uno de sus rostros. Harry siempre se preguntaba cuál de todos esos saludos era sincero y cual era sólo para quedar bien con el jefe. _El éxito tiene sus contras, pensó._

Al entrar en la cocina, chocó accidentalmente con su mejor amigo y socio, Seamus Finningan. El café le manchó toda su camisa blanca y encima quemó su piel.

-¡Eres un idiota!– se quejó corriendo a la canilla más cercana, para apaciguar el dolor.

-Lo siento, Harry, no te vi.

-¡Tengo una reunión con los inversores de San Mungo en media hora, imbécil!

-¡Ve así, manchado! Es un buen paso demostrar un poco humildad – se burló su amigo riendo.

-¿Dónde está Neville?

-En los laboratorios, preparando la poción nueva esa contra la gripe, es su especialidad - Sonrió radiante. – Estoy contento, ese negocio ha sido un éxito, y pidieron varios cargamentos desde Suiza; los mandaremos en alfombras voladoras y…

-Seamus, no te ofendas, pero todo eso ya lo sé, por algo soy el presidente – soltó con exasperación, terminando de limpiarse el desastre de su camisa.

-Ay, el presidente…-se burló el otro, sirviéndose nuevamente una taza de café.

-Solo te pregunté dónde estaba Neville y tú sigues hablando y hablando estupideces.- Lo miró, tras bufar - ¿Y Draco? ¿Dónde se metió? Creí que me acompañaría.

-Olvídalo, está flirteando con la morocha de administración – Seamus se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-¡Baja la voz, infeliz!

-¿Por qué? Eres el presidente, nadie puede echarte – carcajeó.

-Por eso, debo dar el ejemplo y si ven que soy condescendiente con Draco, tendré problemas. ¡Mataré a Malfoy, siempre haciendo de las suyas!

-Solo a ti se te ocurre contratar un Slytherin – dijo Seamus alzando las cejas, con desaprobación

-Ya sabes, sólo compré la idea intelectual de su poción anti arrugas. La parte estética dará buenísimos resultados –emitió una ambiciosa sonrisa.

-Intenta de poner tanto oro en esa parte, Potter, no deberíamos arriesgar tanto, te expliqué mil veces que queda un largo camino por recorrer – dijo Seamus, quién se dedicaba a la parte de finanzas de _PotterAndPotions_.

-Sí, lo sé, empezaremos moderado y cuando funcione – lo apuntó con el dedo – porque va a funcionar… ganaremos muchísimo oro. Acuérdate de esto que te digo.

-Eso espero. Oye, ¿es cierto el chisme que se corre por todos los pisos? – Harry lo miró, sin saber a qué se refería- ¡Echaste nuevamente a tu nueva secretaria! ¿Qué hizo esta vez la pobre Alice?

-No distingue los colores, no me atiende los llamados después de las diez de la noche. ¿No crees que tengo suficientes motivos?

-Eres insoportable, creo que hasta ellas agradecen que las despidas – opinó Seamus

-No lo creo, bien que les gusta ganar quince mil galleons al mes – refutó Harry circunspecto.

-¿Todo es el dinero para ti?- Harry lo miró riéndose de aquel ataque sentimental.

-Necesito gente EFICIENTE, ¿tan difícil es encontrar una que reúna las condiciones adecuadas?

-Exiges demasiado de una secretaria, Harry. Pero si me permites mi opinión, esto te pasa porque siempre elijes con tu bragueta en vez de buscarte una con cerebro – musitó Seamus haciéndose el psicólogo –Kelly no era linda y era eficiente, ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora que lo pienso, ¡lo mismo te pasa con las mujeres!

Harry rodó los ojos, sin hacerle caso.

-Algún día encontraré una secretaria que al mismo tiempo de ser presentable físicamente, también tenga eficacia en el trabajo -dijo no tan convencido.

-No te desanimes, si derrotaste a Voldemort, encontrar una secretaria debería ser pan comido – dijo burlón.

Harry chascó la lengua y se retiró mirando el reloj, sin decirle nada más.

La cochera de su empresa quedaba en la parte subterránea del edificio. Harry, apurado, casi corrió hacia su automóvil, un Audi R8. Encendió el motor y salió a la calle, observando el cielo: estaba nublado. Al llegar al bar pactado, una media hora tarde por supuesto, se desató la tormenta y empezó a llover. No encontraba ni un lugar libre para estacionar. Harry insultó en ruso. _¡Qué lunes deplorable!_ Al mirar el aspecto de aquel desvencijado bar, frunció el entrecejo, era una zona habitada por muggles y magos, un cartel solo visible para los magos, se lo informaba. Había olvidado que los inversores de San Mungo tenían un pésimo gusto para elegir los lugares de reunión. Harry pensó que eran un mal necesario, como los especializados en Derecho Mágico.

Tras buscar durante quince minutos, se desocupó un espacio para estacionar su lujoso automóvil: entre medio de otros dos autos. Al dar marcha atrás observó que en la esquina cruzaba una rubia con rojo vestido, muy sexy. Se distrajo mirándola y cuando sintió que su auto se zarandeó con un ligero movimiento. Cuando reaccionó ya era tarde había chocado al carro que estaba estacionado atrás del suyo. Se bajó y observó el panorama. La trompa de ese auto viejo yacía tan arrugada que parecía un acordeón. Su Audi definitivamente había pagado un precio inferior por el accidente, solo tenía un par de abollones y rayones. El auto que había chocado era uno muy humilde, parecía oxidado y despintado y el modelo era antiguo, estuvo seguro de que ya no se fabricaba más. La lluvia acrecentó su ritmo y terminó por empaparlo todo…

-¡Mi auto! ¡Mi auto está destruido! –dijo una chillona voz de mujer.

Lo que me faltaba_, _pensó Harry de mal humor.

Harry se volteó, con intención de pedirle disculpas, pero al verla algo lo detuvo. No era físicamente como se la imaginó en la décima de segundo que escuchó su voz quejosa, esa _muggle_ definitivamente no se asociaba con esa voz.

Estaba frente al rostro más proporcionado que había visto jamás. Aparentaba unos veinte años, era pelirroja, tenía una pequeña nariz y estaba vestida con un jeans gastados, zapatillas de lona y una remera al cuerpo de algodón, color roja como su pelo. A causa de la lluvia la ropa le quedó pegada a su cuerpo marcando sus atributos, pero apenas prestó atención. Tenía ojos color miel, almendrados y éstos hacían contraste con su cabello y su blanca piel.

-¿Qué hiciste infeliz? – el grito furioso de esa chica lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, aparte de reventarle los tímpanos.

-Lo siento mucho, ha sido…

-¡Eres un inútil! – lo insultó ella, enojada.

-Tranquilízate, fue un accidente.

-¿Accidente? ¡Vamos! ¿Quién te enseñó a manejar? ¡Ni siquiera sabes estacionar, eres idiota o qué! – aulló, hecha una fiera.

-¡Cálmate pendeja! – dijo enojado por sus agresiones. Tener un altercado con una muggle era lo último que deseaba ese lunes.

-¡No me puedo calmar, has roto mi único medio de transporte, IDIOTA! – rugió amenazante.

-Ya te dije que…

-¿Crees que por tener un auto pomposo puedes hacer lo que quieres?- Dijo con enfrentándolo, arrinconándolo contra su auto.

-¡Jamás dije eso! ¡Deja de hablar estupideces!

-¡No lo dices, pero bien que lo piensas!

-¿Qué sabes lo que pienso yo, si ni siquiera me conoces?

-Ay vamos, de lejos se te nota que eres rico…-chascó los dedos, con impotencia.

-¡Los ricos también tenemos accidentes de tránsito y de todo tipo! –protestó indignado- ¿Lo entiendes o tengo que hacerte un esquema, pendeja?

-¡No me llames pendeja! – dijo negando con los dedos, frenéticamente- ¡Destrozas mi automóvil y encima me insultas, maleducado! ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-Tu automóvil no estaba demasiado bien antes de que yo lo tocara, asi que…

-¡No lo estaba, pero funcionaba y me servía para trasladarme, no necesito un auto para hacer ostentación!

-Qué casualidad, también utilizo mi auto para trasladarme, no sólo para ostentar – dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Me importa poco tu auto! Mañana seguramente tendrás otro igual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos….En cambio yo… mira cómo has dejado el mío, pobre Fluck – Harry no supo bien a qué se refería ni le importó; la lluvia seguía empapándolos- ¡Necesito el automóvil, maldita sea, ha sido el peor lunes de mi vida!

Harry la miró más detenidamente. Tenía que admitir, aunque le costaba porque era bastante soberbio, que algo de razón tenía esa chiquilla. Bufó, contrariado.

-¡Bien!– dijo más calmado- Debes calmarte; el seguro cubrirá los gastos para el arreglo de tu auto.

-¡Cállate, no hables de lo que no sabes ricachón! Tengo un seguro básico, no podré pedir ninguna indemnización…

-En ese caso, pagaré lo que sea necesario y lo arreglarás ¿si? ¿listo? –Ella lo miró escéptica.

-¿Listo? No te creo nada, ¿sabes?

-Mira hagamos esto bien…como se debe…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos a un reparo así me das el número de teléfono, no quiero que se moje mi móvil, sería lo último que me podría pasar hoy.

No fue necesario, en ese momento paró de llover.

-Al fin una buena –dijo Harry mirando para arriba y la miró. Ella recién en ese momento notó que sus ojos eran de un color verde cielo. - Anota tu número.

Le entregó el aparato y ella marcó su celular, con las manos temblorosas. Harry la miró.

-¿Cómo te llamas? No pretenderás que te guarde como "la loca que casi me mata por romper su auto" Sería muy largo – no sonreía, su enunciado era más bien con desdén.

-No te hagas el gracioso, te queda horrible –le espetó enojada. Harry sacó su billetera y le entregó varios billetes muggles.

-Toma, para que te manejes en taxi, solo por hoy – estiró la mano.

-También puedo aparecerme donde quiera, ¿sabes? – Lo desafió con fiereza.-Tengo carnet de aparición, pero no en todos los lugares de Londres es legal aparecerse.

-Ah, entonces eres una bruja - sonrió de lado, sorprendido.

-Estamos en una zona mixta, aquí hay magos y muggles -le recordó ella, un poco ofendida.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo era un mago?- le curioseó.

-Tu varita sobresale de tu saco, papanatas -la señaló reprobatoriamente.- Deberías cuidarla más, ¿no crees?

–Guárdate tus consejitos de niñita madura, ¿sí? No los necesito – ella chascó la lengua, desechando sus dichos.-Vayamos a lo nuestro –Harry guardó esos billetes y sacó otra billetera, con dinero mágico. – Ahora sí, este dinero te servirá más, aquí tienes - le entregó dos billetes de cincuenta galleons- Toma el oro, por favor.

Ginny tuvo la impresión de que ese desconocido solía arreglar todo con dinero. Y sí, el dinero otorgaba una comodidad importante, justamente ella que tanta falta le hacía, no podía negarlo. Hubiera deseado darse el lujo de rechazarlo, pero lo necesitaba realmente, no podía aparecerse todo el tiempo.

-Te lo devolveré – avisó, orgullosa por tener que aceptarlo.

-No hace falta, tómalo como…-El celular de Harry sonó y atendió sin pedir disculpas. Infeliz maleducado, pensó ella indignada.- ¡Hola! Si, ya voy, me retrasé… ¿Qué estás diciendo, Seamus? ¿Cambiaron de lugar? ¡¿En la empresa es la reunión?! ¡Mierda, y recién ahora me avisan! ¡Me hubiera ahorrado varios insultos de una loca!- Ginny alzó las cejas, ese tipo ni siquiera tenía reparos en agredirla – si, ya voy…-Sin cortar la comunicación, se subió a su auto y lo encendió, haciéndole una seña a Ginny que iba a llamarla luego.

Ella le dedicó una dura mirada. Estornudó, había tomado demasiado frío; todavía quejándose de su suerte, se subió a un taxi. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que ese mago desconocido no le había dado ni su nombre. Probablemente no le pagaría nada del arreglo de su auto y tendría que venderlo como chatarra. No veía la hora que ese día termine urgentemente.

* * *

><p>NOTA: Seguramente notaron que hay una diferencia de edad entre Harry y Ginny, pero la mayoría de las cosas son iguales a lo original, los dos son magos y brujas, salvo de diferentes generaciones. Me divertía que haya una dif. de edad importante, ya que no había escrito nada así.<p>

Hay mucho para decir de ambos personajes, pero se ira revelando en los siguientes capítulos.

Espero que me den su opinión si es que alguien leyó, claro. jajaja

desde ya, muchas GRACIAS!

Hasta el próximo.

Joanne.


	2. Entrevista

**Hola, hola! ya volví, si! Bueno aprovechen ahora que estoy inspirada, después me abandona y AL HORNO con papas! jaajaj**

**Gracias por los lindos reviews que me dejaron, estoy re contenta de verdad. Me alegra que les guste y tengan ganas de seguir leyendo, es muy importante para mi.**

**Los dejo con el segundo capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Desde que te vi<strong>

Capítulo 2** – Entrevista**

_¿Dónde estabas cuando no estabas?__  
><em>_¿En que calles no te cruce?_

Al día siguiente a las diez menos cuarto, Ginny estaba en la puerta del edificio principal de aquella empresa tan famosa llamada _PotterAndPotions_. Durante unos minutos quedó obnubilada mirando la imponencia de ese edificio y luego entró con decisión.

La recepción era hermosa. Enormes mosaicos de porcelanato brillaban bajo sus pies; había un olorcito a limpio y a nuevo que le animó una sonrisa. En frente suyo había un mostrador moderno, era color blanco y tenía una forma irregular. Por detrás un cartel enorme y plateado con logo en cursiva que rezaba: "P&P". En las iniciales tenía dibujado una esquemática varita y un caldero. Una mujer rubia y con rodete miraba una pantalla y escribía frenéticamente, sin prestarle atención.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? soy Ginevra Weasley – se presentó- Ayer me llamó la señorita Mafalda de Recursos Humanos. Tengo una entrevista aquí.

-¿Disculpe? No la escuché – respondió altanera la rubia. ¿Acaso era sorda?- ¿Qué me decía? – la miró y la expresión de su rostro súbitamente cambió.

-Que tengo una entrevista de trabajo -repitió Ginny, armándose de paciencia.- Y quisiera saber hacia qué área de este lugar debo dirigirme. Si usted es tan amable…

La rubia la miró de arriba abajo, inclinándose. Ginny intuyó que su vestimenta no era la adecuada. No tenía demasiada ropa, debía atender otras prioridades antes que gastar en eso. Deseó que su atuendo no fuera una condición excluyente para trabajar en _PotterAndPotions_.

-Segundo piso, recursos humanos, a su izquierda en la puerta ocho -recitó con sobriedad.

-Gracias.

Se dirigió hacia los ascensores, con las piernas temblando. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, pero lo suficiente como para poder manejarlo. Miró su reflejo en el espejo para observar su vestimenta. Era un jeans clásico, una camisa de algodón y unos modestos zapatitos primaverales. Lamentó no tener unos zapatos decentes para ese tipo de ocasiones. El ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso y bajó junto con otras personas.

Buscó con premura la puerta número ocho, y cuando iba a levantar la mano cerrada para llamarla, ésta se abrió sobresaltándola. Apareció una mujer castaña, con la mirada más bondadosa que la recepcionista de la entrada.

-Hola, ¿Ginevra Weasley? –dijo resuelta.

-Sí soy yo, vengo por la entrevista -sonrió.

-Encantada – dijo amablemente. – Soy Hermione Granger, jefa del departamento de Recursos Humanos de PotterAndPotions - Ginny correspondió la sonrisa sintiéndose más segura. La amabilidad de Granger la tranquilizaba.

-He oído hablar mucho de usted y de sus proezas junto a Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. –Es un gusto conocerla.

Hermione devolvió la sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, pasa Ginevra.

Entraron a la enorme sala de reuniones. En el medio había una mesa rectangular, sillas y una cafetera. Hermione la invitó a sentarse con un gesto.

-Te llamó mi secretaria, ¿verdad?

-¿Una chica llamada Mafalda?- dedujo Ginny, y Hermione asintió.

-Ginevra, he estado leyendo tu curriculum y creo que tienes el perfil que estamos buscando.-expresó Hermione con satisfacción.

-¿Sí?- dijo con frescura.- ¡Qué alegría!

-Me gusta que seas así, tan espontánea -opinó Hermione, con una cordial sonrisa.- pensamos en ti para el puesto de secretaria en el piso de la presidencia, es donde tenemos la vacante.

-¿Secretaria de presidencia?- se impresionó Ginny.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Creí que se trataba de un puesto más modesto -le respondió con sencillez.

-¿Te suena bien el rol de secretaria de Harry Potter?

-¿De Harry Potter? – se tapó la boca con las manos, con exaltación.

-¿Lo conoces?- quiso saber Hermione.

-No físicamente, he oído hablar de él –expresó, con desenvoltura.- Me comentaron que no sale en las fotos ni da entrevistas. Cuando ustedes terminaron Hogwarts yo recién estaba en segundo año.

-¿A qué casa fuiste en Hogwarts?

-Ravenclaw – dijo orgullosa.

-El sombrero seleccionador casi me ubica en esa casa – le contó Hermione, confidencialmente - Y sí, Harry detesta salir en las fotos, por supuesto. –rodó los ojos- Se puede decir que sólo su nombre es famoso y no su imagen… eso prefirió reservarlo.

-Qué habilidad para ocultarse de los flash…-comentó Ginny riendo.

-Sí, mucha. Imagínate que para mi último cumpleaños tuvimos que obligarlo a que se saque una foto conmigo…

-¿Ustedes son…?

-Amigos, solo amigos. –repuso Hermione sin dejarla terminar. Ginny se puso roja. -No te sientas mal por pensar eso, las viejas invenciones de Skeeter han tenido demasiada trascendencia. En realidad con Harry somos más que amigos, se puede decir que somos como hermanos. Bien, vamos a lo nuestro - abrió el curriculum de Ginny.- He pedido referencias en una liberaría para la que has trabajado en Bristol… también has sido enfermera del Hospital de allá, muy variado tu currículum.

Como no tuvo nada bueno que agregar, Ginny solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento y Hermione continuó.

-En todos los lugares dónde has trabajado nos comentaron que eres extremadamente eficiente -levantó la mirada para hacerle un gesto de satisfacción.

-¿Sólo eso dijeron? –Hermione sonrió divertida.

-No, agregaron que tienes un carácter importante. Que sueles meterte en todo, qué opinas cuando no te lo piden, y que hablas de más…-Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos.

-No puedo creer que hayan dicho eso, son unos traidores -dejó salir enojada.

-Es justo lo que estoy buscando, créeme.

-Es todo mentira, es todo… ¿cómo dijo?

-Es lo que estoy necesitando – reformuló Hermione.

-¿Me hablas en serio? – dijo escéptica.

-Créeme que para ser secretaria de Harry Potter no hay que ser precisamente sumisa y tímida.-explicó Hermione.

-Vaya, eso suena aterrador – dijo con ironía la pelirroja.

-No es para tanto…-descartó con la mano.- El dueño de la librería agregó que si cometes un error, sabes repararlo con creces, y eso me encantó. Además, te adaptas a cualquier situación, eres muy positiva y siempre intentas ver el lado bueno de las cosas – la miró - ¿Qué piensas tú de eso?

-Intento ser positiva, no sé si me sale en todo el tiempo. –sonrió.- Pero me refugio en el humor.

-De eso se trata la vida, ¿no?

-¿De refugiarse del humor? - inquirió Ginny

-Exacto, el humor nos ayuda aceptar los malos tragos con más facilidad –dijo Hermione, reflexiva.

-Puede ser.

-Ginevra…

-Ginny. Me dicen Ginny.

-Bien, Ginny, ¿no tienes hijos, verdad?

Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón. Necesitaba el dinero, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Literalmente no estaba mintiendo, sino omitiendo cierta parte de la verdad.

-No, claro que no -mintió sintiendo una punzada de culpa. La deshonestidad no era lo suyo, pero la ocasión lo valía. Era una buena causa y lo hacía por ellos.

-¿Tatuajes?- Ginny, probó el café y agradeció que su pulsera estuviera tapando el pequeño tatuaje que tenía en su muñeca, con una frase en español. Su expresión se volvió agria: el café era hediondo.

-No, claro que no tengo ningún tatuaje-sonrió artificialmente.

-Perfecto – festejó Hermione. - ¿Sabes los horarios que manejamos?

-De ocho a diecisiete, ¿verdad? – dijo Ginny.

-Ginevra, ¿sabes la paga que estamos ofreciendo?

-No.

-Tú tienes un título importante, referido al trabajo de esta empresa y el puesto será de tiempo completo… espero que sea lo suficiente para ti.

-¿Cuánto?

-Quince mil por mes, descontando algunas cosas de salud, entre otras.

-¿Quince mil galleons? ¡Sería genial cobrar ese dinero! ¡No sabes la falta que me hace, Hermione! – Se tapó la boca.– Ay, discúlpeme, soy una confianzuda…

-No pasa nada, está bien, me gusta que te sientas motivada. Es lo más importante.

-¿Entonces?

-Quedas contratada por un período de prueba de tres meses, ¿si?

-Estoy feliz, pero me sorprende la rapidez con la que me has elegido - Hermione parecía nerviosa.

-La selección de personal es desgastante, te lo aseguro. Descarté a la mayoría en la pre selección, solo entrevistamos a unos pocos –le explicó, Ginny asintió.- Tú eres la más convincente para el puesto, no tengo dudas.

Ginny no podía creerlo: lo había conseguido, tenía la oportunidad de demostrar todo lo que sabía. ¡Por fin! Quería saltar de alegría.

-Gracias, ¿señorita? – Hermione asintió.- Granger.

-Seré franca contigo Ginevra. Harry tuvo cuatro secretarias en un mes, ninguna satisfizo sus necesidades. Es como si fuese mi hermano y lo quiero muchísimo, pero por momentos se pone asfixiante y se molesta por pequeñeces, entonces suele despedirlas con mucha facilidad.

_Otro loco de mierda como jefe, _pensó Ginny. _Lidiaré con ello._

-Suena bastante exigente el señor Potter –comentó con cautela.

-Sí, lo es - le confirmó Hermione.

-Estaré a la altura de las circunstancias, me gustan los desafíos -dijo envalentonada.

-Me gusta que tengas ese carácter.

Ginny pensó que Hermione en algún punto se estaba compadeciendo de ella. ¿Acaso estaba aceptando a ir a la guillotina? Miró el reloj, eran las once menos cuarto. A estas alturas estaba despedida del bar, no tenía muchas opciones, más que intentarlo y dar lo mejor de ella. Estaba segura que Harry Potter no podía ser peor que Billy.

-Te cuento un poco para empezar el proceso de inducción; para empezar, en _PotterAndPotions _las secretarias no tienen un uniforme pero se visten con cierta… formalidad. El blanco o el negro son las opciones, para que todas estén vestidas parecidas. No quise implementar uniformes para la comodidad de las empleadas.

-Lamento no tener la ropa adecuada.

-No te preocupes –dijo afectuosamente.-En serio quédate tranquila. Por hoy puedes trabajar con esa vestimenta. No creo que te cruces con Harry.

-Si me lo cruzo, le explicaré la situación, no se preocupe señorita Granger.

-Bueno, espero que no te cruces con él…

-He lidiado con cosas peores que Harry Potter – se le salió Ginny.- Disculpa…

-No, está bien, eres tan… auténtica. Harry no es muy fácil de persuadir – le advirtió Hermione.- Pero no nos adelantemos, hoy no vendrá por aquí, así que no te cruzarás con él.

Ginny ya empezaba a sentir curiosidad por el presidente de esa empresa. Nunca imaginó que el salvador del mundo mágico sería tan rígido. Siempre creyó que tendría una personalidad tolerante, generosa y bondadosa después de todas sus proezas, así como la tenía Hermione, o al menos eso parecía. Las apariencias engañaban, cada vez tenía menos dudas de eso. Sin embargo, no se amedrentaba, no sentía miedo por Harry Potter. _O sí, sólo un poco._

-Te llevaré a conocer la empresa. No aprenderás dónde está cada departamento en un solo día, es solo para que te vayas ubicando -respiró hondo.-Lo más importante es que sepas que en el primer piso no hacemos magia, para no quebrantar el Estatuto del Secreto.

-¿La empresa es visible a los muggles?

-Con algunos cambios irremediables, pero sí, tenemos a muchos muggles de clientes. ¿Entendido?

-Perfecto.

-Para empezar hoy, solo deberás atender los llamados de Harry al número de la empresa e ir organizando su agenda. El seguramente llegará en algún momento y yo los presentaré.

-Bien -dijo Ginny seria. Estaba preocupada, tenía que llamar a su casa pronto para ver cómo estaba todo por allá.

Hermione malinterpretó el motivo de esa preocupación.

-Es normal que te sientas presionada, Harry genera un poco de miedo –_Me importa un bledo la opinión de Harry Potter, solo necesito conservar este empleo. _- Sin embargo hoy tiene una reunión con los inversores de cremas antiarrugas, entonces no te cruzarás con él.

-Está bien… se que todo estará bien – sonrió.

-Sólo por hoy te quedarás hasta las tres. ¿Puede ser?

-Sí, claro, por supuesto. Muchas gracias, señorita Granger.

-De nada. Y trátame del tú.

-¿Me permite que avise en mi casa mi horario de llegada?

-Sí, por supuesto.-concedió Hermione.- Te espero afuera en cinco minutos.

-En tres.

Hermione la dejó sola y Ginny borró su sonrisa. Con las manos temblorosas, Ginny llamó al número de su amiga Demelza. Después de cinco tonadas atendió.

-Demelza, por fin me atiendes.

_-¡Ginny! Estaba en el baño. ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?_

-Quedé contratada para un período de prueba…

_-¡Te felicito, amiga, por fin! ¿Cuál es el puesto?_

-Secretaria de Harry Potter.

-_Wow, secretaria del presidente, ¡ni más ni menos! ¡Cuando le cuentes a Ron! _

-No digas nada, temo no durar demasiado en esta empresa llena de ricos y famosos.

_-Ja, finge ser rica y famosa. Tú estudiaste teatro, te irá bien con eso._

-Ojala sea tan fácil, pero lo dudo, son todos tan… diferentes a mí.

_-¡Te irá bien, no seas pesimista! ¿Hay muchos lujos, eh?_

-Sí, hay de todo… Oye, ¿cómo está todo por allá?

_-Liz por fin se durmió, ¡esa niña no paraba un segundo! No se cansa nunca ¿eh? Thiago está torturando a tu pobre gato Rulo…_

-Sí, siempre juegan mis amores… ¿Desayunaron?

_-Claro que sí, deja de subestimarme Weasley._

-Te prometo que cuando cobre te pagaré las veces que los cuidaste, ¡gracias de verdad Del!

_-Bah, no seas tonta. Oye, ¿comentaste que tienes dos chicos a tu cargo?_

-No, no me convenía decirlo.

_-Te jugará en contra mentir, Ginny._

-No seas pesada; ahora tengo que dejarte, Del. Después te cuento todo, vuelvo a las tres, pero quizá me retrase.

_-Los niños estarán bien, quédate tranquila, adiós._

Luego de mostrarle toda la empresa, Hermione le mostró a Ginny su oficina la cual estaba ubicada en el piso de la presidencia y quedaba justo al lado del despacho de su nuevo jefe Harry Potter. Se podía decir que los dos despachos estaban apenas separados por un vidrio transparente y una puerta gris.

Su celular sonó, pero no conocía ese número. Ginny decidió no atenderlo, no quería tener problemas por culpa de un desconocido en su primer día de trabajo.

No tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando, porque enseguida empezaron a entrar llamados a Harry Potter. Ginny acomodó la agenda, lista para escribir cualquier mensaje importante.

-Hola, habla con la presidencia de _PotterAndPotions-_ recitó, orgullosa.

-_Lo sé, dame con Harry por favor_ – dijo autoritaria.

-El señor Potter no se encuentra en la empresa – se excusó Ginny, sintiéndose importante. Colocó las piernas encima del escritorio y se balanceó en su silla de rueditas. Disfrutar un poco, estaría muy bien.-Tendrá que llamar más tarde…

_-¿Quién habla?_ – contestó con altivez.

-Su nueva secretaria, Ginevra Weasley. ¿Y tú quién eres?

-_Ja, ya despidió a Alice, lo sabía _– escuchó farfullar a la mujer _– Seguramente tú tampoco duras mucho_- pronosticó, Ginny le hizo una mueca grosera al teléfono. - _Dile que llamó Melanie y que necesito comunicarme con él urgente, que lo llamé porque contesta su celular. Adiós_ - cortó.

Los siguientes llamados fueron similares, pero con los nombres de Carol, Sophie y Costance. Cuatro mujeres en quince minutos y todas parecían estar interesadas en entrar en su cama, ya que no dijeron nada referido a las pociones o al trabajo. Al menos sabía algo de su nuevo jefe: era decididamente heterosexual y odiaba la monogamia. _Poco original, Harry Potter_.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Ginny se asustó. ¿Quién era? Lo miró con más atención. No podía ser: se trataba, sin duda alguna, del loco que había destrozado su automóvil. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota en la oficina de Harry Potter?

Harry giró la cabeza y la vio a través del cristal. No podía ser, tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla. En su oficina estaba nada más ni nada menos que la loca del auto.

Ginny, hecha un torbellino, se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Le espetó de mala manera.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? El hecho que te haya roto el auto no implica que te puedas inmiscuir en mi trabajo – le soltó Harry, cabreado.

-Quién se está inmiscuyendo en mi nuevo trabajo eres tú, ni siquiera me has pagado el daño que le hiciste a mi carro, voy a tener que venderlo como chatarra… ¡ojala aprendieras a manejar! –dijo ella casi sin respirar.

-Mira, vete de aquí pendeja, no tengo un buen día para aguantarte hoy…

-¡No me llames pendeja! Y vete tú, ya te dije que este es mi trabajo. ¡Me puedes traer problemas si permaneces aquí!

-El problema me lo trajiste tú cuando entraste a este despacho – la enfrentó, indignado.

-Perdón, ¿quién chocó a quién? – se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Eso no te da derecho a invadirme. FUERA DE MI OFICINA AHORA MISMO.- le gritó.

-¿Tú oficina? ¡Ja! Ya quisieras…

-Mira desacatada, sino te vas de aquí como que me llamo Harry Potter que le digo a seguridad que te saque a patadas…

-Eres un… -Ginny se detuvo en seco- ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Harry Potter -rodó los ojos- Ahórrate la obsecuencia, no te servirá de nada, no ganarás nada, detesto a la gente que…

-¡Diablos! –Zapateó el suelo con cierta impotencia.- ¿En serio eres Harry Potter?

-Sí, ¿acaso no me reconoces? –se hizo el importante.

-¡¿Acaso es obligación conocer el rostro del famoso Harry Potter?! –rezongó Ginny, rodando los ojos.- Si hubiera sabido quién eres me hubiera ahorrado varios problemas.

-Deberías saberlo, todos los saben quién soy.

-Vamos, tengo muchos menos años que tú, sólo te reconocen los que fueron a Hogwarts contigo.

-¿Me estás llamando viejo o me parece a mí?

-¡No seas payaso! – Harry alzó las cejas- ¡Estoy diciendo que tengo mucha mala suerte!

Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Hermione Granger entró en su oficina.

-¡Harry! Llegaste temprano – miró a Ginny con un gesto de disculpa.

-Explícame qué hace esta niña en mi oficina.

-¿Niña? – se quejó Ginny, hastiada.

-Perdón, ¿ustedes se conocen? – murmuró Hermione, totalmente sorprendida.

-En mi caso, recién me entero que él es Harry Potter – especificó Ginny sonriendo. Esperaba remontar la situación, si perdía ese empleo se moría.

-Nos conocemos… Ayer esta señorita me insultó de arriba abajo porque estropee su auto…-Su mejor amiga largó chillido que bien pudo parecerse a un lamento.-Por favor, Hermione, emite un cheque a su nombre por lo que vale su auto y acompáñala a la salida.

-Harry, es tu nueva secretaria, se llama Ginevra Weasley – le reveló su mejor amiga – Acabo de contratarla.

-¿QUÉ? –Harry observó a Ginny detenidamente. Su ropa era un desastre, era bastante maleducada, con lengua de serpiente y un carácter podrido. - ¿Ella, mi nueva secretaria? Te volviste loca de remate, Hermione.

-Vamos, su curriculum es bueno…

-¡Es una loca de mierda! ¡De ninguna manera la quiero como secretaria!

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Potter- Ginny se cansó de que la humille, no iba a quedarse callada. El puesto no sería suyo de todas maneras.- Serás el dueño de todo este edificio pero eso no te da derecho a maltratarme ni a pisotearme…

-¿A maltratarme? ¡Has sido tú la que me has insultado!

-Destrozaste mi auto, Potter, ¿qué esperabas? ¿qué te felicite? – dijo levantando la voz.-¿O piensas que puedes lavar culpas por ser el salvador o el dueño de _PotterAndPotions_?

-Nunca intenté eso, ni siquiera te dije quién era…

-Eso lo hiciste para que no te encuentre, pero te encontré y deberás pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi carro – los ojos de Hermione iban de uno a otro como pelotas de tenis.

-¡Fue un accidente, te lo dije mil veces!

-Vamos, Potter, nadie que maneje más o menos bien choca un auto estacionado, es un disparate…-empezó a reírse en su cara.- ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿En Melanie o en Sophie? ¡Ah no, ya sé, en Carol!

-¿¡Atendiste mis llamados!? –se espantó.

Hermione no aguantó más y empezó a reírse con ganas.

-Definitivamente esta es la chica que necesitas como secretaria…-dijo, haciendo un ademán con su mano.

-¡Deja de decir pavadas! – la atajó su amigo.- Tienes cinco minutos para abandonar mi empresa…-Ginny le hizo un gesto de insolencia. - ¡Deja de reírte, Hermione! Eres una profesional…

-¿Así que chocaste un auto estacionado, Harry? – se sobó la panza, divertida.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Claro que no fue gracioso, Potter, al menos no lo fue para mí.- intervino Ginny.

-Ginevra tiene razón, fue algo estúpido.

-Gracias Hermione, gracias –dijo solemne Ginny, levantando el pulgar.

-¿Defiendes a esta salvaje violenta?

-¿Violenta yo?

-¿Quieres CALLARTE un rato? –Le gritó sacado.

-Yo sólo decía…

-¡Boludeces decías!- aulló, ciego de rabia.

-Qué se puede decir de ti, ni siquiera me llamaste para arreglar mi auto, tú eres un desconsiderado.

-Te llamé a tu móvil, pero no me atendiste. –Ginny recordó el número desconocido en su teléfono. Sacó el aparato y lo miró. -¿Ves? Sí te llamé, ese es mi número, termina en 34.

-No sabía que eras tú. Miremos el lado positivo, ya tengo el número de mi nuevo jefe – dijo espontáneamente.

-No seré tu jefe, no te hagas ilusiones.

-Tú no te hagas ilusiones de que me hago ilusiones, aquí no se trata de deseos; yo necesito el empleo y tú me debes un favor; hagamos esto más fácil, Harry Potter.-le soltó con practicidad.

Harry alzó las cejas, sin poder creer lo atrevida que era. No le importaba su presencia, ni tampoco le temía. ¡Era una pendeja insolente!

-Bueno, dejen de discutir – terció Hermione, aún tentada a las risas.-Van a trabajar juntos, deben llevarse bien.

-No Hermione, ya te dije que ésta loca no será mi nueva secretaria, está decidido. Que se vaya ahora mismo de mi empresa.

-Pero Harry, es la única que…

-No te preocupes Hermione, agradezco tu buena voluntad. –musitó Ginny ya rendida- Yo tampoco quiero trabajar con este maníaco del control que nada le viene bien.

-¿Maníaco del control? ¿Maníaco del control YO?

-Despediste a cuatro secretarias por razones estúpidas – se cruzó de brazos - eres alguien psíquicamente obsesivo, no hay dudas.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Le contaste intimidades, Hermione?

-Yo…-intentó decir Hermione, pero Ginny la interrumpió.

-Ahora que se no me darás el empleo, aprovecharé para decir todo lo que pienso de ti.

-Yo también, aprovecharé y te diré que eres una…

Harry no pudo seguir despotricando contra Ginny, porque la puerta del despacho de presidencia se abrió por tercera vez. Eran dos hombres de saco y corbata; Ginny les vio cara conocida pero no recordaba de dónde.

-Hola, disculpen la molestia – ambos entraron sin pedir permiso.

-Pasen, Charly y David – dijo Hermione saludándolos.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar urgente.-apremió Charly; parecía muy preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hubo algún problema con las cremas antiarrugas? – inquirió Harry aterrado; era un negocio millonario y estaba en juego su honor: le había prometido a Seamus que dejaría muchísimo dinero.

-Sí, en realidad…-el señor llamado Charly, quién tenía el pelo blanco, vio a Ginny más detenidamente y se interrumpió -¿Qué haces tú aquí, bella niña?- le sonrió simpáticamente.

-¡Hola señor! –Dijo con simpatía- Ya recuerdo de dónde los conozco.

-Perdón, ¿se conocen, Charly? – dijo Harry, disgustado.

-Sí, Harry - musitó Charly. –Esta muchachita nos atendió ayer en un bar muy antiguo al que solemos ir con David.

-¿El bar antiguo, que queda en al comienzo de la zona de muggles y magos? – quiso saber Harry.

-Sí, ese mismo.- corroboró.

-Ayer tuve una reunión fallida allí con los sanadores – comentó, rascándose la cabeza.

-Suelen utilizarlo mucho los empresarios, para cerrar negocios porque allí nadie oye nada. Bah, eso no importa ahora – dijo David con un ademán.- Lo más interesante es que dejé olvidada mi billetera encima de la mesa, y esta niña bonita gentilmente corrió para alcanzármela.

-¿Tú hiciste eso? – se maravilló Hermione.

-¿Qué tiene de raro? – Desestimó Ginny- Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, devolví un objeto a su dueño.

-No es cualquier objeto, niña, se trata de dinero. –Intervino Charly- ¿O no sabes que eso mueve el mundo?

-Sí, me gusta el dinero, pero el que gano de mi trabajo-Los miró y entonces tuvo una idea genial. Tal como aconsejó Demelza, iba a aprovechar sus dotes actorales.- Por cierto, yo debo irme, acá no me brindan trabajo.

-¿Cómo es eso? – intervino Charly mirando a Harry ceñudo.

-Bueno, yo…-Ginny lo interrumpió.

-Le voy a explicar todo señor Charly. El señor Harry Potter no quiere darme el puesto de secretaria pese a que Hermione me contrató para eso… Dice que mi vestimenta no es la adecuada, ha sido muy ofensivo conmigo.-improvisó un gesto de ofensa, con ojos empañados.

Harry no podía creerlo.

-¿Por qué haces eso, Harry? – dijo David, desilusionado- ¡Esta muchachita inocente, además de honesta y trabajadora! Merece algo mejor que el puesto en ese bar de mala muerte.

-Aparte, la ropa es lo de menos, deberías considerar las aptitudes de una persona - reflexionó Charly, bastante decepcionado con la actitud de Harry.

-Les explicaré mis motivos; esta muchachita inocente como tú le dices, el día de ayer estábamos en medio de una…-esta vez fue Hermione quién lo interrumpió.

-Eso no es todo señores, Ginevra es fabricante de pociones profesional…-Harry quedó tan estupefacto con esa información que olvidó lo estaba diciendo en contra de Ginny.

-¿En serio? ¿Tienes el título de fabricante de pociones? – la miró y ella asintió con cierto orgullo.

-Hace dos años, me recibí en Bristol.

-Conclusión: no puedes perderte semejante joya, Potter – opinó Charly.-Supongo que empezará como secretaria y luego merece una gran oportunidad de ascenso…

Harry los miró a todos sus interlocutores. Los inversores, esperanzados. Hermione ocultando su risa, y esa tal Ginevra, emanando satisfacción a través de sus almendrados ojos. Debía admitirse que la loca histérica tenía un título acorde a su empresa. Era honesta, había devuelto una billetera que estaba repleta de dinero, otro punto a favor. Y se había metido en el bolsillo a sus dos grandes inversores, Charly y David, con una facilidad pasmosa. Era una persona con muchas luces, no podía negarlo. Tan chiquita que parecía, y tan al mismo tiempo era vivaz y astuta, que logró acorralarlo.

-Está bien…-Ginevra le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia. Era más perra de lo que pensaba, le estaba gozando el triunfo en la cara. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintidós? ¡Veintidós años y lo puso entre la espada y la pared! Quería que la tierra lo tragase.

-¡Excelente señor Potter! Lo felicito, ha tomado una buenísima decisión -dijo Charly con orgullo.

-Yo me voy a seguir trabajando – dijo Hermione – Los dejo solos así se van conociendo y armando la relación jefe-secretaria.

Harry le hizo una mirada ceñuda a su amiga antes de que se fuera. Miró a sus inversores.

-¿Qué problema hubo con la crema antiarrugas? – Para su disgusto, tuvo que evitar pedirle a Ginny que se retire, ya que David y Charly parecían idolatrarla.

-La publicidad no nos convence, creemos que no va a llegar al público de la comunidad mágica. –explicó David- Queremos apuntar a mujeres de entre veinte y treinta años, pero debemos tener una idea revolucionaria para armar la publicidad.

-Ese es mi rango de edad, qué interesante -intervino Ginny, sentándose en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados.- Cumplí veintitrés la semana pasada.

-¿De verdad? Vaya, feliz cumpleaños. Pareces más chica, niña.

-Gracias, señor. Tengo dos amigas que utilizan cremas antiarrugas, por ahora yo sólo me pongo humectante y nutritiva, dependiendo la estación del año – les comentó radiante.

-Esa es una gran información - la halagó Charly.

-Si me muestran la publicidad, quizá podamos armar algo nuevo. Soy muy persuasiva -agregó con simpatía. Harry no podía creer lo que veía. Esa pelirroja no conforme con quedarse con el puesto, seguía ganando puntos con todos, menos con él, que la conocía en su versión más diabólica: enojada.

-Elevaré el reclamo a Marketing, Ginevra no tiene porqué ver la publicidad, es sólo mi secretaria.-emitió enojado.

-Por favor, no seas infantil Harry –dijo David. – Mañana quiero un informe de esta chica sobre la publicidad de cremas antiarrugas, estoy seguro que ayudará un montón a elevar las ventas.

-¡Gracias por tenerme en cuenta, David! – le dio la mano, agradecida.

Los inversores se retiraron, llenos de satisfacción. Harry y Ginny quedaron solos.

-Bueno, estoy a tu disposición, me quedan dos horas aquí en esta empresa –musitó Ginny, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Dos horas? No me hagas reír, tu horario de salida es a las cinco de la tarde.

-Hermione me dijo que por hoy…

-Tu jefe soy yo -dijo cortante. – De aquí no te vas hasta las cinco del a tarde.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, estás aquí para obedecer, no para cuestionar. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Estás con bronca porque le caí bien a tus inversores, Harry Potter? –dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-Ellos se olvidarán de ti muy pronto, tenlo por seguro, así son los inversores -descartó Harry, con un movimiento despreciativo de hombros.

-No lo creo, Harry.

-Para empezar, debes tratarme de usted, si es que quieres seguir siendo mi secretaria – advirtió con desdén.

-Bah, no seas infantil Harry, puedo tratarte del tú si lo hago con respeto.

-Padeces desubicación compulsiva…-diagnosticó abatido.

-¿Sigo atendiendo los llamados?

-No, irás ir de compras.

-¿De compras? ¿Yo?

-Sí, necesito una corbata azul petróleo… y otras cosas más que te anotaré aquí.

-¿Quieres que vaya de compras? Esas no son funciones de una secretaria.

-Son las funciones de la secretaria del presidente–La miró de arriba abajo.- Y de paso puedes comprarte ropa adecuada para venir a tu trabajo…

-Lo lamento señor Potter –respondió sin pizca de ofensa – pero yo no tengo oro para comprarme nada, al menos hasta que cobre mi primer sueldo.

-¿Pretendes que te de un adelanto? Eres una caradura, recuerda que estás en período de prueba…

-¿Adelanto? No me hagas reír. Tú me debes mucho oro por cómo dejaste a mi querido Fluck.

-¿Fluck? ¿Quién mierda es Fluck? – dijo groseramente.

-Mi automóvil, claro – le sonrió.

-Tu auto se llama Fluck…-chascó la lengua y miró hacia el cielo, como clamando piedad – esto el reino de la ridiculez, mi secretaria es una niña que le pone nombre a las cosas.

-Es divertido ponerle a nombre los objetos, ayuda a valorarlos más – reflexionó Ginny, alegre.

Harry se sorprendía con esa muchacha minuto a minuto. La mayoría de las postulantes le tenía miedo y cierta reserva, ninguna se había a atrevido a enfrentarlo. Ginevra, en cambio, había conseguido el puesto contra su propia voluntad y encima ponía condiciones.

-Se me ocurrió una idea genial. –La escuchó decir- Vamos a alguna feria de ropa, tú te eliges tu corbata, yo elijo mis…

-¡Párale ahí, acelerada! -se tiró en su sillón ubicado detrás del escritorio, y Ginny enseguida se sentó enfrente suyo arriba el escritorio. Carecía totalmente de cortesía. -¿Feria de ropa, dijiste?

-Sí, venden ropa muy accesible – sonrió, optimista.

-Estás loca si crees que compraré ropa en lugar de esos.

-Ahhh cierto que el señor es multi mega millonario – se burló rodando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba.- ¿Y por eso despilfarras? El dinero va y viene, deberías saberlo.

-¿Esto es real? ¿Tú me estás dando consejos económicos, pendeja?

-Deja decirme pendeja, tengo un nombre, GI – NE – VRA.- deletreó.

-Y yo tengo varios años más que tú y aparte de eso soy tu jefe. Deberías respetarme.

-Veo que ya vas aceptando la idea de que trabajo para ti. Qué obediente resultaste ser, Harry. ¡Yo sabía que detrás de esa coraza se escondía un chico bueno y amable! –satirizó, sonriendo.

-Eres de no creer, Ginevra.

-Me dicen Ginny, así que si quieres, te permito llamarme así –Harry empezó a reírse con sinceridad. Era una desvergonzada.- ¿Ves? te hice reír.

-Es que te juro que no puedo creer hasta donde llega tu desfachatez, Weasley.

-Estás exagerando, soy buena y simpática.

-No lo parecías ayer – sacó una tarjeta dorada y se la entregó- En todos los shoppings mágicos te darán lo que necesites con esa tarjeta, ellos ya lo saben. Ahora te doy la lista.

Ginny la tomo y la miró.

-¿No se sorprenden de que todas las semanas mandes a una secretaria diferente a comprar tus caprichitos?- El alzó las cejas.

-Están acostumbrados; y no son caprichitos, es mi ropa.

-Como sea, estás loco si crees que iré sola a conseguirte una corbata azul petróleo.-hizo un ruidito gracioso con la boca, similar a un pedo.

-¡Es tu trabajo! ¡Y deja de hacer ese sonido ordinario!

-Mi trabajo es hacer cosas útiles, como sumar puntos con tus inversores – Harry la miró como para matarla.- Era una broma, pero en serio, no conozco estos lugares de gente rica, no quiero ir sola…

-No me importa lo que tú quieras, debes ir de todos modos, es tu obligación.

-Vamos juntos, necesitas distraerte. Te veo muy tenso, te vas a arrugar antes de los treinta…cierto que ya pasaste lo treinta ¿verdad? – se le rió en la cara, con ganas.

-No te abuses, pendeja, porque no sabes con quién te metes.

-Es una pequeña broma para romper el hielo.

-Créeme que tú rompiste algo más que el hielo – dijo saturado.

-Deberías bromear más, ¿sabes? Reír te salva – sonrió.- Vamos, podemos tomar un taxi y disfrutar esta tarde de verano tan linda. Iré por mis cosas.

Se retiró a la oficina de al lado. Harry se quedó tildado. Ella daba por hecho que él aceptaría pese a haberle dicho que no. ¿Por qué era tan segura de sí misma? Sintió cierta envidia de su forma de ser. De todos modos, si lo pensaba bien, no era conveniente dejarla sola con esa tarjeta… Ginevra parecía ser honesta, pero también impulsiva.

Enseguida volvió…

-¿Estás listo?- lo indagó.

-Te aclaro una sola cosa, iremos juntos sólo por esta vez, así vas aprendiendo cuáles son mis gustos y la próxima puedes ir y hacerlo sola…

-Me parece una excelente idea. –Ginny tomó las llaves de su auto.- ¿Quieres que maneje yo?

-No tocarás mi auto – se las quitó rápidamente.

-Bueno, no manejas muy bien, pero aceptaré el desafío.

-Cállate un rato, por favor. Déjame descansar de tu voz…me duelen los oídos.

Ginny sonrió y lo siguió.

* * *

><p>NOTA: Como verán, Ginny no tiene veinte años sino veintitrés, pero parece bastante más chica y por eso Harry creyó en un primer momento que tenía menos años. Me gustaba que lleven 7 años por los 7 libros. ¡CUAC! jajajaj<p>

El capitulo que viene, Harry y Ginny estarán de compras!

Espero sus apreciaciones!

**Con respecto a los 'hijos' de Ginny, creo que queda claro que no son hijos de biológicos de ella, son dos chicos que están a su cargo y en capítulos siguientes sabremos porqué.**

**NO a los tomatazos, Si a los reviews. jajjaa**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**Saludos, Joanne**


	3. De compras

**Hola bellos y bellas! Les agradezco con todo mi corazón que apoyen y sigan esta historia, y por supuesto, que me lo hagan saber. Estoy contenta de escribirla, me divierte mucho!.. y a los que no se animan a comentarme, los invito a que lo hagan, soy inofensiva señores... (sonó a Mirtha Legrand eso) jajaja**

**Bueno! acá está lo prometido. ****Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Desde que te vi<p>

**Capítulo 3 – **De compras

_Si somos los solos juntando los pedazos,__  
><em>_tan sólo criaturas buscando algún abrazo._

Ronald Weasley miró por primera vez la edificación de _PotterAndPotions_. Nunca había estado tan cerca o quizá, nunca que le había prestado atención. Estaba feliz; se sentía orgulloso de que su hermanita por fin había conseguido empleo. Ese mismo día estuvo en el departamento de su hermana, fue a visitar a sus sobrinos, a Liz y a Thiago; una de las mejores amigas de Ginny, Demelza Robins, le comentó a Ron que su hermanita tuvo una exitosa entrevista en esa empresa y ahora era la secretaria de, nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter. ¡Cuando Molly lo supiera se desmayaba de felicidad! Fue entonces que decidió ir a buscarla para festejar junto a los niños la buena nueva.

Ronald trabajaba en el departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, defendiendo a los muggles. Su padre, Arthur, le cedió el puesto a jubilarse. Su sueldo no era del todo bueno y lo que más lamentaba era no poder ayudar a su hermana, quién estaba aún en una peor posición que él, a cargo de dos menores, Liz y Thiago.

Ron era soltero, la mayoría de sus relaciones eran ocasionales, no le gustaba comprometerse, pero siempre intentaba ser sincero con la mayoría. Perteneció a la casa de Ravenclaw junto con su hermanita, pero sólo coincidieron en su último año, Ginny era seis años menor que él.

Su mejor amigo, era Kevin Entwhistle y trabajaba con él. En sus tiempos libres, Ron había empezado a sentir sienta atracción por los deportes muggles, como baloncesto y con ese ejercicio tonificó su cuerpo. Ya no era el niño flacucho y tímido que acudía a Hogwarts y se avergonzaba por llevar sándwich de comadreja, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido y era feliz con su simpleza y sencillez. Se había transformado en un hombre seguro de sí mismo, pero sin desear ninguna atadura. Solo era exigente a la hora de elegir las mujeres… todas tenían cuerpos esculturales.

Entró decididamente en el edificio, y se acercó el mostrador enorme. La recepcionista, rubia con un rodete alto, parecía muy atareada mirando su ordenador.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? –Saludó Ron - Vengo a buscar a Ginevra Weasley.

-¿La nueva secretaria de…? – la rubia por fin levantó la mirada y al verlo, se ruborizó.

-Sí, es la nueva secretaria del señor Harry Potter – dijo Ron, casi sin percatarse de esta reacción.

-Me temo que Ginevra salió a hacer diligencias con el señor Potter – le explicó la rubia- ¿Es usted el novio?- Ron sonrió.

-No, soy el hermano –Dedujo que la rubia estaba interesado en él, y decidió aprovechar la situación.- Este lugar es muy lujoso…-ella asintió, muy simpática.

-Es una gran empresa. Los empleados no llegamos a conocernos entre todos. Pero, por supuesto, todos conocemos a los que trabajan en el piso diez, de gerencia.

El ascensor se abrió antes que Ron pudiese replicar. De allí salió una mujer castaña, con el pelo muy largo y lacio. Tenía los brazos ocupados por al menos cinco carpetas de distintos colores. Ron la miró ceñudo, al observar su rostro enseguida reconoció a Hermione Granger, la chica que había salvado el mundo mágico junto a Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter. Era muy famosa y todos sabían que ahora trabajaba en esa empresa, que seguían siendo amigos.

Fue en una décima de segundo que Hermione pisó mal con sus tacones altos y, antes que pudiera evitarlo, las carpetas fueron a parar al piso; ella voló arriba de ellas, pegando un gritito de miedo. Cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco.

Junto a otros empleados, Ron enseguida fue a socorrerla, pero él llegó primero. Le ofreció una mano y ella se puso de pie con dificultad.

-Gracias a todos, estoy bien, sigan trabajando- El resto de los empleados empezaron a dispersarse nuevamente, volviendo a sus tareas. Cuando Hermione le prestó atención a Ron, al igual que la rubia, sus mejillas se tornaron escarlatas. Ron no pudo evitar mirarle la transparencia de su camisa, pero disimuló lo suficiente. Se podía ver un sostén de un rojo furioso debajo. Sonrió internamente, era incorregible cuando de sexo se trataba. Se las quería follar a todas, de eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.- Y tú, ¿quién eres?

-Ronald Weasley, hermano de Ginny, la nueva secretaria del presidente. Un gusto…-Hermione esta vez no tomó su mano.

Hermione respiró hondo. Esos ojos azules la intimidaban, y a la gente que la intimidaba la consideraba invasiva y peligrosa. Hermione Granger era desconfiada por naturaleza.

-¿Si? – dijo incrédula.

-Sí, vine a buscarla – alzó las cejas, no tenía porqué mentirle.

-No está, se fue con Harry a hacer unos trámites – le soltó con mal humor.

-Entiendo…-sonrió, no iba a rendirse porque lo mire mal.- He oído hablar de sus historias con Neville y Harry.

Hermione asintió, sin mostrarse demasiado agradecida. _Mira qué amarga resultó ser Granger…_

-¿Terminaste en Hogwarts, cierto? – le preguntó ella, aún nerviosa, acomodándose la ropa.

-Sí, fui a Ravenclaw – la miró de forma galante- No necesito preguntarte a qué casa ibas tú. "El valeroso Gryffindor…" – recitó.

-Tengo que irme – le respondió con sobriedad- Si deseas esperar a tu hermana aquí en el hall de entrada, no hay ningún problema, pero por favor no distraigas a los empleados.

-¿Insinúas que puedo distraer a las mujeres? –No esperó respuesta- Bien, tomaré eso como un halago.

Hermione hizo una media sonrisa, irónica, con sorna.

-En serio, eres un caradura Ronald.

-No, estoy al tanto el efecto que tengo en algunas mujeres – dijo presumido.

-Vaya, gran autoestima – dijo aún siendo irónica. Se agachó para recoger las carpetas y Ron lo hizo con ella.

-Te ayudo.

-No es necesario –Ron sonrió.

-¿Dije algo que te molestó? –se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido.

-No – mintió.

-Pareces molesta y no sé porqué.

-Me siento avergonzada por cómo me caí, ojala nadie me hubiera visto – le susurró con franqueza. _Ojala tú no me hubieses visto. _A Ron le pareció tierno ese comentario.

-No fue nada grave, de verdad. Relájate, Hermione.

-Usted es muy confianzudo, señor Weasley.

-Si te trato del tú es porque no eres mi jefa…-bromeó.

-Soy la jefa de tu hermana…-Hermione se puso de pies sosteniendo dos carpetas.

-¿Dónde debes llevarlas? Te puedo ayudar con estas, son muy pesadas.

-No hace falta, dame el resto y yo me encargo.

No iba a insistirle, pero no entendía que había dicho de malo para que lo rechace. Ron no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo rechache.

-Aquí tienes -se las colocó arriba bruscamente, Hermione se tambaleó pero no rezongó.-Hasta luego, Hermione Granger.

Se retiró sin agregar nada más. Hermione, tras suspirar, también lo hizo continuando con su labor.

La rubia de la recepción quedó pasmada al observar semejante diálogo. Rápidamente agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de interno.

-Nancy, ¡no sabes! Vino un tipo alto, pelirrojo y de ojos azules. ¡Lo que oyes! No sabes lo que está… hace tiempo que no veía un espécimen así. ¡Qué sé yo si es más lindo que Potter! –rodó los ojos, exasperada. -Es otro estilo diría yo… Ronald se llama, el hermano de la nueva secretaria Ginevra Weasley, era perra, ¿has visto su cintura? La odio, pero al menos hoy nos brindó un buen espectáculo. Si, ya se fue, pero quizá venga nuevamente, nunca se sabe ¿no?

***0***

Harry Potter estaba cargado de pequeñas bolsitas. Ese martes, el shopping estaba lo suficientemente vacío como para que él, acompañado de su nueva secretaria, pudiese elegir las prendas más costosas con toda la tranquilidad que a él le gustaba. Por supuesto, había algunas diferencias abismales con sus otras secretarias: las primeras siempre fueron solas a hacer las compras sin poner ningún tipo de excusa ni protestar, y por otro lado, ninguna lo obligó a llevar las bolsitas de las compras. Pero claro, esa niña llamada Ginny Weasley carecía de límites, otra cosa no podía esperarse de ella. Indignado, Harry tuvo que aguantársela, porque peor era escuchar su voz finita quejándose y diciendo que era 'poco caballero' entre otras cosas. Además, la pelirroja utilizó la excusa de que no podía comer su manzana y llevar las bolsitas. Sí, suplicó parar en una verdulería muggle y comprarse manzanas. Fue tan insufrible que Harry accedió para no escucharla más. _Quizá si tiene la boca ocupada habla menos_, se consoló.

Apenas llegaron los planes de Harry se desbarataron: Ginny se tomó la licencia de elegir su ropa de trabajo sin querer que Harry viera nada de lo que había comprado. Lo obligó a esperarlo en un bar o en donde quisiera; su jefe le había entregado la copia de su tarjeta y Ginny regresó al cabo de una hora, con el ticket de compras.

Como se trataba de negocios fastuosos, quienes iban a ese shopping eran magos y brujas muy adinerados. Es por ese motivo que Ginny llamaba la atención por su vestimenta, aunque no estuviera agujereada sino en perfectas condiciones; es que, la gente que acudía a ese lugar se vestía con prendas de alta costura. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny no parecía incómoda, estaba muy ocupada mirando vidrieras. Más tarde, por fin se encargó de cumplir su rol: acompañarlo a elegir algunas chombas y corbatas.

-Se distinguir el azul petróleo del azul Francia. ¿Estás contento? –dijo con espontaneidad, cuando egresaban de ese negocio.

-Era excluyente para que conservaras tu puesto – respondió, con desdén.

-¡Y tú pensabas que no iba a poder! – Mordió la manzana, burlona.- Te equivocaste de nuevo, Potter.

-¿Puedes recordar por un rato que soy tu jefe, y dejar de desafiarme? –se quejó Harry, frenando para mirarla exasperado. Ella le sonrió arrugando su nariz. - ¿Qué?

-¿Nunca te ríes?

-Sólo cuando algo es gracioso – torció los ojos.

-¿Siempre estás tan serio, tan preocupado?

-No estoy preocupado, no digas idioteces.

-Al final, no sé para qué te sirve tanto dinero si vives amargado…-dijo mordiendo de nuevo la manzana.-Las apariencias engañan, definitivamente.

-Intenta no analizarme, me exaspera y aparte no te pago para eso, Weasley.

-Todavía no me pagaste nada – hizo un infantil mohín.

-Debes cumplir tu mes de trabajo para que se te pague.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Oye, Harry. ¿Quiénes son esas chicas que te llamaron esta mañana? Carol, Sophie… ¿novias tuyas? –inquirió con frescura.

-Son asuntos personales, es mejor que no te metas –se detuvo en un bar del shopping donde vendían café al paso - ¿Quieres un café?

-Mejor un capuchino.

-Si te decía un capuchino apuesto que pedías café…-dijo mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

-Puede ser –admitió riendo.

-¿Aceptas que te gusta llevarme la contra?

-¿Me estás llamando caprichosa, jefe?

-No, para nada – dijo irónico.

-Todavía no me dijiste porqué esas chicas llaman a tu empresa – señaló Ginny tomando la humeante taza que Harry le daba.- No sé cómo manejar el asunto, ¿entiendes por qué te pregunto?

Se sentaron en unas banquetas. Harry suspiró pensando en qué decirle.

-Cuando llamen, diles que me pasarás el mensaje, e intenta no confundir los nombres… ¿queda claro?

-Y si vienen a la oficina, ¿cómo asocio su nombre con la cara? – quiso saber mirándolo.

Harry la miró detenidamente. Ginevra era una veinteañera, tenía siete años mejor que él, pero sabía cuidar las apariencias, más exactamente, SU apariencia. Punto a favor, no podía negarlo. Eso no podía faltar en una secretaria suya. De todos modos, no iba a reconocérselo en voz alta.

-Ves, soy una secretaria eficiente, para que no te quejes – Ginny había interpretado su expresión correctamente.

-Te mostraré fotos de ellas, así te asegurarás de no meter la pata – concedió, tranquilo.

-Perfecto. ¿Te acuestas con todas, verdad? – Harry se atragantó con el café. Ginny golpeó su espalda.-Eso fue un sí…-empezó a reírse.

-No es de tu incumbencia, deja de preguntarme intimidades.

-Debo cuidar mi empleo y eso implicaría evitar que tus trapitos sucios se vean…-dijo riendo.

-¡Cállate! No son trapitos sucios, yo no estoy formalmente con ninguna – avisó incómodo.

-¿Acaso no tienes corazón? – el torció los ojos.

-Tengo uno, mi cardiólogo dice que está en perfectas condiciones –bebió un poco de café con una expresión de fastidio.

-Tranquilo, no te juzgo. Mi hermano hace lo mismo que tú. Lo he cubierto con algunas mujeres que lo perseguían – lo miró, inspeccionando su aspecto.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Tengo seis hermanos – Harry abrió los ojos grandes.- Sí, seis, soy la única hija mujer, y la más pequeña.

-No me imaginaba que pudieras tener tantos.

-Sí, ha sido duro convivir con los celos de todos ellos, después cuando pasé los veinte se calmaron un poco…-tomó más capuchino y miró a la nada, a la poca gente que iba y venía.

-¿Se calmaron? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Dejaron de pensar que todos los hombres que se me acercaban, sólo querían acostarse conmigo – sonrió con ingenuidad.

Internamente, Harry emitió una risita burlesca. Ginevra era demasiado inocente, sus hermanos no hacían bien en descuidarla.

-Sé lo que piensas, Harry – advirtió sonriendo.

-No fantasees…

-Piensas que mis hermanos tienen razón, y lo piensas porque tú eres así – acusó, seria.

-¿Así como?

-Como mi hermano Ron. Un picaflor… un mujeriego…-sonrió, pícaramente.

-¿Crees que hay hombres que no son como tu hermano Ron y como yo? – concluyó Harry poniendo las manos en su bolsillo y reanudando el camino.

-¿Ya nos vamos? ¿No podemos descansar un poco más?

-No, estoy retrasado –la miró serio.- Contesta mi pregunta.

-Por supuesto que hay hombres diferentes a ti y a Ron. Los hombres no son todos iguales – dijo con tranquilidad.

-Wow, no pensé que viviera para escuchar a una mujer decir eso – Admitió extrañado.

-Sales siempre con el mismo tipo de mujer, debe ser por eso – especificó, con un tonito de psicóloga.

-¿Has pensado mucho en este tema? –la miró, curioso- Eres chica para hablar de ese modo…

-¿Chica? Ya tengo veintitrés.

-Como tú digas señorita madura.

Harry no podía creer la cantidad de vértices que convivían en una misma persona. Ginevra Weasley podía ser demasiado inmadura, como demasiado inteligente, era una mezcla de niña y mujer a la vez. No había forma de descifrarla, era impredecible. Por ese motivo creyó conveniente controlar cada paso que daba.

-Quiero que me muestres lo que te compraste en la tienda.

-Es una sorpresa – le dijo, contenta.- Ya verás mañana.

-Ni siquiera permitiste que te acompañe para cerciorarme si…

-¿Pretendías entrar al probador conmigo? –Gruñó molesta.-¿Hasta en eso eres controlador?

-No seas idiota, Ginevra, te juro que ya no quiero entrar a ningún lugar contigo –dijo cortante.- Eres caprichosa, chillona, insistente…

-Basta de insultos, o presento mi renuncia y tus inversores se enojarán muchísimo contigo- lo amenazó, seria.

-Me muero de miedo –dijo, indolente.

-No me pongas a prueba, Harry Potter. Esa gente me adora…-el rodó los ojos.

-Lo único que pretendo es que vayas presentable a la em… ¿qué mierda haces? – Ginny se había empezado a medir unos antifaces luminosos en un local de adornos raros: ceniceros en forma de cigarros, teléfonos en forma de boca y de calderos y de otras formas un poco más sexuales. Varitas de adorno para pegar en el refrigerador, guantes que cantaban, delantales con dibujitos animados - Vamos, no debo comprar nada aquí-la tomó del brazo pero ella se soltó.

-¡Espera! ¡Mira este, Harry! –dijo midiéndose un antifaz y mirándose al espejo- ¿No me queda hermoso?

-Eso es muy infantil, Ginevra; ya pasaste la adolescencia –dijo severo.

-Oh vamos, no son tan caros, solo doce galleons… y a ti te sobra el dinero. ¿Me compras uno?

-¿Qué parte de NO es la que tanto te cuesta entender? –dijo cabreado. -No gastaré el dinero en esa porquería… si quieres comprártelo espera a cobrar tu propio sueldo.

-¿Por qué tienes el NO tan a flor de piel? –dijo imitando su movimiento de cabeza. El vendedor empezó a reírse con disimulo.

-Soy tu jefe, no tu niñero…

-No necesito un niñero, sólo pretendo que me compres este antifaz –se empecinó.

-Ni loco, olvídalo. Deja eso ahí y vamos.

-¡Tan tacaño tenías que ser! – se quejó y dejó los antifaces. Sacó una manzana de la bolsa y la mordió, enojada. Mientras masticaba, seguía emitiendo bufidos.

-¿Siempre estás comiendo? – Ginny tragó.

-¿Siempre estás rezongando? En serio, ahora entiendo porqué no te duraban las secretarias-dijo con una media sonrisa divertida.

-Cuando David y Charly se olviden de ti, me daré el gusto de despedirte– le aseguró. Ginny se detuvo y lo miró, un poco alarmada.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí me sigues rompiendo las pelotas como lo estás haciendo, sí - le quitó la manzana y la mordió.

-¡Ey! Devuélvemela…-Ginny se la sacó, mientras Harry miraba la vidriera.

-Estabas bromeando, ¿cierto?- preguntó cautelosamente, tocando su brazo.

-No, y no me rompas más las pelotas –se soltó bruscamente.- Eres insufrible.

-Tú también eres bastante insoportable…-miró la vidriera- Esa camisa verde botella, me gusta para ti. –la señaló- Te haría juego con tus ojos. ¿Entramos? – el la miró pensando en el buen gusto que tenía para la ropa.

-Tira la manzana, si manchas la ropa nueva del negocio me veré en aprietos.

-¡Qué pesado! –Pero le hizo caso y tiró la manzana en un cesto.-Eres millonario, podrías largar más el dinero eh. Por ejemplo, comprándome el antifaz. ¡Era tan bonito!

-No gastaré en tus caprichitos.

-Todavía no has arreglado mi auto, me debes una -le recordó solemnemente.

-¡Eso ya te lo costeé aceptándote en mi empresa!- objetó él.- ¿Te parece poco?

-Sí, quiero que arregles mi auto para mañana. De lo contrario, hablo con Charly y le digo que me golpeaste o algo así…

-Estás bromeando…-dedujo, mirándola.

-No, hablo en serio; estudié actuación en Bristol, era sólo un hobbie pero lo hago bastante bien.-le comentó.

-¿Serías capaz de extorsionarme con algo así?

-Sino arreglas mi auto, sí. Necesito un carro, Harry y no lo hago sólo por mí.

-¿Por quién más? – ella se ruborizó, había pensado en Liz y Thiago, pero recordó que en la empresa no sabían acerca de ellos.

-Por mi gatito, se llama Rulo.

-¿Rulo? Le pusiste un nombre español a tu gato…-dijo reprobatoriamente.

-Sí, me gusta como suena fonéticamente la palabra… Y, cuando lo adopté, tenía rulos.-explicó sonriente.

-¿El gato o tú? – Ginny empezó a reírse.

-¿Dónde viste un gato con rulos, estúpido? – volvió carcajear, divertida.

-Como sea, ¿qué carajos tiene que ver tu gato con el auto? – dijo, desorientado.

-A Rulo le gusta que lo saque pasear – Harry se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que le importaba un bledo su gato.- ¿Arreglarás mi auto?

-Está bien, pero no me molestes más con el asunto– Ginny le ofreció su mano, como cerrando el pacto.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Harry Potter - Acto seguido, entró a la tienda donde estaba la camisa verde.

_Siempre sale ganando_, pensó Harry_._

-Te advierto una cosa, revisaré tus bolsas, quiero asegurarme que compraste atuendo indicado -expresó preocupado, mientras esperaban que los atendieran.

-¡Como la tienes con mi atuendo para el trabajo! No me pondré un vestido escotado si es lo que te preocupa…

-Me extrañó que sólo hayas gastado cien galleons…

-¿Te parece poco? ¿Sabes cuántos vasos tenía que lavar yo en el bar de Billy para tener cien galleons? –chascó la lengua.- Eres…

-Pero ¿cómo hiciste para comprar tanto con cien galleons? ¿Seguro fuiste a la tienda que yo elegí?

-Por supuesto…-Se acercó un hombre a atenderlos, interrumpiendo la conversación; Ginny lo agradeció porque no pretendía confesarle que había comprado todo en una tienda de segunda mano y con el vuelto le compró ropa a Liz y a Thiago.

-¿Qué le puedo mostrar, señor Potter? – miró a Ginny sin disimulo.

A Harry en un principio le resultó desagradable su modo de mirarla, pero después recordó que él había reaccionado igual cuando la conoció. No podía negar que Ginevra era poseedora un armónico rostro, pero lo equilibraba su voz chillona.

-… y como le decía mi jefe quiere ver la camisa verde botella que está en la vidriera- Harry bufó.-Mejor tráigale de todos colores, el señorito es millonario y siempre termina malgastando -el comentario hizo reír al vendedor.

-No le haga caso, su especialidad es hablar de más - intervino Harry lanzándole una fulminante mirada a su secretaria.- Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y no acotes nada, me haces quedar mal – agregó en un susurro enojado, cuando el vendedor se fue.

-Solo dije la verdad, vives para despilfarrar.

-Señor Potter, aquí tiene las camisas - Miró a Ginny- Tú deberías ser modelo, tienes una cara increíble…-hizo una sonrisita afeminada.

-¿Modelo yo? Mis hermanos me matan. Pero muchas gracias igual, señor, es muy halagador de su parte.

Harry sonrió y se metió en el probador, cerciorándose de cerrarlo y que ese hombre no viera nada. Se probó la camisa…

-Quiero ver como te queda…-escuchó decir a Ginny.

-Déjame en paz, Ginevra.

Ella chascó la lengua y se metió al probador…

-¡Ginevra!

-¡No hagas tanto alboroto, no estás desnudo! –Miró alrededor.-Es enorme este probador… como viven los ricachones…

-Deja de decir esa palabra tan ofensiva aquí…

-Como sea… -lo miró- ¡Estás sublime! Sabía que te quedaría muy linda esta camisa…es una pena que estés de negro hoy.

-Nunca uso camisas de colores para ir a la empresa– le confesó Harry mirándose en el espejo.

-Deberías, Harry. ¡Estás hermoso! A ver, deja que te acomode el cuello…

-Ginevra…

-No seas payaso…-se acercó y Harry pudo percibir un perfume floral, de segunda mano, que llamativamente no le resulto desagradable.-Bien, ahora sí. ¡Maravilloso! ¿Cómo te ves?

-Bien…

-No es muy difícil – le sonrió encantadoramente.-Eres lindo eh…–Harry no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa.

-¿Siempre dices todo lo que piensas? –dijo curioso. Ginny arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tanto te cuesta recibir un halago?

-Siempre me contestas con otra pregunta, siempre. – Ella rió.

-Solo hago mi trabajo, Harry querido – dijo sonriendo. Harry chascó la lengua.

-Tú trabajo no es decirme que soy lindo…-Ginny rodó los ojos.

-¡Muy bien! Eres un adefesio… ¿contento? – dijo con voz maternal. Harry rió.- Siempre te hago reír, siempre – agregó imitándolo.

-Eres de lo peor.

-Iré a buscar al vendedor porque seguro te encaprichas con algo más…- y salió del probador.

Tal como Ginny había pronosticado, Harry eligió llevarse una camisa de cada color. Esto provocó que, minutos más tarde, Ginny lo acuse nuevamente de comprador compulsivo, sin ningún tipo de recaudos. El próximo negocio de ese shopping techado era una juguetería. Las vidrieras brillaban, los juguetes estaban hechizados para que bailen, había marionetas, autitos, muñecas, varitas mágicas…

-¡Oh dios! Si Thi estuviera aquí se desmaya…-se le escapó a Ginny.

-¿Quién es Thi? – le preguntó Harry.

-Es mi… sobrino -inventó ella, mirando las vidrieras con aprensión. Hubiera deseado poder comprarles de todo a sus niños. Porque aunque no fuesen hijos biológicos los consideraba como tal. -¡Ey! ¡Espera!- Harry se había alejado, a grandes zancadas.

-¡Apúrate, vamos, todavía no terminé mis compras!-la sobresaltó Harry, apurado.

-¡Quería entrar en la juguetería! – protestó enojada.

-No comprarás nada allí, olvídalo.

-Igual no te iba a pedir dinero…-mintió solemne.

-Sí, claro – dijo escéptico. Ginny miró el reloj. Eran las cinco y diez de la tarde.

-Me voy -empezó a buscar lo que le pertenecía en las bolsas que Harry llevaba y enseguida lo encontró, quitándole las bolsas.

-¿Qué? No, todavía no terminamos, no puedes irte.

-Puedo porque son más las cinco de la tarde, mi horario de trabajo terminó.

-¿Tanto lío porque no entré a la juguetería? Eres infantil.

-Ay, Harry no es por eso – dijo riendo.- Soy tu secretaria y no vas explotarme, ¿sabes?

-Pero…

-¡Me voy! Nos vemos mañana, jefecito.

-¿Jefecito? ¿En qué te vas?

-En taxi – besó su mejilla, como si fuesen amigos. - ¡Adiós!

Furioso, Harry se fue hacia su auto, y dio por terminadas las compras.

Ginny llegó a su hogar, muerta de cansancio. La entrevista, Harry Potter, la visita de los inversores, su buen aprovechamiento de todo eso y después la estadía en el shopping la dejó agotada. Su departamento era muy humilde, estaba lleno de humedad por todos lados. Las sillas eran viejas y estaban rotas. La angustiaba que los niños vivieran en esas condiciones, pero no tenía opción. Se consoló pensando en todo lo que podría darles cuando cobre.

Encontró Demelza Robins esperándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pensé que te retrasarías media hora – fue su modo de saludar.

-Lo siento, Potter es insoportable y tuve que quedarme hasta las cinco – tocó su hombro- ¿Los niños?

-En su habitación mirando dibujitos animados- replicó inspeccionando su aspecto. –Te ves muerta de cansancio. ¿Qué son esas bolsas?

-Sí, estoy fusilada. Ropa que me obligan a ponerme para ir a trabajar, entre otras cosas que pude comprar para Liz y Thiago…-rodó los ojos- Potter me obligó a comprarme tacos altos…

-Fílmate cuando los estrenes, quiero ver cómo caminas pisando huevos…-se burló su amiga riendo.

-¡Eres ladina! –se dejó caer en una silla, suspirando - pero ya mañana me preocuparé por eso.

-Deberías ir sacando el carnet de los zapatitos estos – los levanto, tenían diez centímetros de alto - ¿Quién tolera esta cosa durante todo el día?

-Las secretarias de _PotterAndPotions_…-dijo Ginny haciendo un gesto despectivo con la nariz.

-Mejor me voy.

-Te pagaré el día cuando cobre – Demelza no le hizo caso.

-¿Sabes algo de Luna?

-Sí, vuelve en dos semanas de su viaje a Suiza, creo.-respondió Ginny contenta.-Hay que organizar una reunión, así nos contamos las novedades.

-Ese viernes que ella vuelva, ¿qué te parece? – Ginny asintió.- Tendrás que pensar con quien dejarlos mañana.

-No veo la hora que empiecen el colegio, sino esto será un caos -suspiró, preocupada.- Quizá le diga a Ron que los cuide.

-Ron estuvo aquí hoy, vino a visitarte.

-¿Le contaste de mi nuevo trabajo?

-Sí, no tuve elección.

-Está bien, ya festejaremos todos juntos mi incorporación a PotterAndPotions – Ginny bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-dijo preocupada.- ¿Lo extrañas aún, verdad?-Ginny levantó la cabeza tenía los ojos acuosos.

-Sí, extraño a Ian. Lo necesito, no sé si estoy haciéndolo bien… murió dejándome una responsabilidad tan grande como sus hijos…

-No te tortures más, Gin; no tendrán todos los lujos, pero los niños te adoran y son felices, no lo dudes.

La puerta de las habitaciones se abrió y por ella salió un niño de pelo castaño y ojos claritos, de un celeste intenso. Thiago apenas tenía seis años.

-¡Mami! –Enseguida su hermana Liz también apareció con muñeca de trapo rotosa en uno de sus brazos. Liz, de solo cuatro años, también tenía los ojos claros, pero más verdosos. Su sedoso cabello era castaño, casi rubio, y tenía dos enormes cachetes para besar, como solía decirle su mamá del corazón. La madre biológica de los chicos había fallecido cuando Liz nació, por ende ambos le decían mamá a Ginevra, quién fue durante meses la novia de su padre Ian, antes de que éste muriera.

-¡Hola hermosos! – Ginny los abrazó con fuerza a los dos, procurando que no se noten sus lágrimas. - Mamá ya está aquí y tiene muchas sorpresas para ustedes…-tomó una de las bolsas.- Les traje ropa para los dos…

-Quiero un juguete mami, no quiero ropa -se quejó la pequeña Liz haciendo un mohín.

-La tía Del te traerá juguetes Lizzy, no te preocupes – intervino Demelza, tomando su bolso- Me voy Ginny, no estés mal, ¿sí?

-Gracias por todo. Saluden a su tía con un fuerte abrazo y agradézcanle todo lo que hizo por ustedes...

Ginny pensó en que tenía que bañar a los niños y darles de comer antes de poder descansar, así que puso manos a la obra para preparar la cena. Estaba feliz. Ya tenía un buen trabajo y podía darles algo más a los hijos del hombre que tanto había amado. Suspiró…solo había pasado un año y medio que Ian no estaba, pero a Ginny le parecían siglos.

Su móvil sonó y al ver la pantalla Ginny emitió un quejido. ¿Tan absorbente era ese hombre?

-¿Qué necesitas? – dijo sin saludarlo.

_-Mañana vístete de la forma adecuada para ir a trabajar. Después llevarás unas carpetas a varios clientes que…_

-Bien, mañana hablaremos de eso, ahora estoy ocupada.

_-Espera, no he terminado, debes llevar unas carpetas…_

-¿Por qué no me lo dices mañana?

-_Para ahorrar tiempo_ – espetó con desdén.

-Para absorber mi tiempo, querrás decir…

_-Mira Ginevra, si quieres ser mi secretaria…_

Liz vino llorando a reclamarle a Ginny.

-Thiago no me deja ver mis dibujitos del mago Merlín, es malo, es malo…¡Mamá, escúchame !

Alarmada, Ginny tapó el teléfono, haciéndole una seña de silencio a Liz.

_-¿Con quién estás? ¿Es una voz de niña?_

-Eso no te importa, voy a cortar – le avisó, enojada.

_-Espera, debes…_

Ginny no le hizo caso. Si estaba acostumbrado a abusarse de los demás y a no respetar horarios de descanso, no era su problema. Harry Potter evidentemente buscaba una esclava y no una secretaria. Con ella aprendería a saber que los límites existían y que debía respetarlos. Enseguidita Harry Potter la estaba llamando de nuevo. Ella, sin inquietarse le rechazó la llamada. Liz seguía llorando y Ginny le puso los dibujitos en el viejo televisor.

-¿Tienes hambre, cielo?

El timbre sonó, y Liz, que había dejado de llorar atendió.

-Lizzy, cuantas veces te dije que no atiendas la puerta….

-¡Es mi tío Ron, mamá!

-¡Hola hermosa! –La alzó – ¡Hola Ginny…!

-Hola hermanito- se abrazaron con fuerza.

-¿Y Thiago?

-En la habitación, mirando dibujitos – Ron se sentó y Ginny siguió cocinando.

-¡Te felicito por tu nuevo empleo!

-¡Gracias! –dijo radiante.

-Te ves cansada eh?

-Sí, puede ser. Te aseguro que ser la secretaria de Potter no es tarea fácil.

-¿Es muy exigente?

-Es insoportable, cree que todo el mundo está a su disposición… pero cuando a fin de mes cobre valdrá la pena.

-Claro que sí enana, ya verás – la miró serio – Fui a buscarte hoy al trabajo…

Ginny se puso seria.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Ey, tranquila, no hice nada malo.

-Estoy en período de prueba, Ron, no puedo mandarme ninguna.

-Vamos, en todos los trabajos siempre hiciste lo que quisiste…

-No es así, tengo mis armas, pero aquí es diferente. Esa empresa tiene reglas rígidas – lo miró severamente - ¿Con quién hablaste?

-Con Hermione Granger; puso en duda que fuera tu hermano…

-Dime que no nombraste a los niños…

-Me imaginé que lo habías ocultado, así que no dije nada -Ginny suspiró de alivio.- ¿Cuánto piensas sostener la mentira, Ginevra? Cuando lo sepan, te correrán.

-No tienen porqué enterarse.

-Demelza no podrá cubrirte toda la vida…

-No tengo opción, cuando lo sepan veré que hago -dejó de cocinar para mirarlo apoyada en la mesada.- Necesito ese dinero Ron, Liz y Thiago empiezan la escuela en dos semanas y no tienen útiles.

-Pediré un adelanto para ayudarte -Ginny negó, hastiada.

-No, es tu dinero, ya demasiado haces por nosotros.

-Siempre puedo hacer un poco más.- Su hermana escaneó su expresión.

-Tú me quieres pedir algo, ¿no?

-El número de Hermione Granger…-Ginny empezó a reírse irónicamente.- ¿Qué?

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¿Por qué no? – dijo haciéndose el inocente.

-¿Quieres que me despidan? –negó con la cabeza, haciendo un ruidito displicente con la boca.- Está en juego la salud de mis chiquitos…

-¿Por qué te despedirían?

-Porque vas a hacer lo mismo que con las otras, las enamorarás y luego las dejarás tiradas.

-Yo no enamoro a nadie, ellas se enamoran – dijo riendo, con cierta arrogancia. Su hermana lo miró severa.

-Ron, con Granger no. Fóllate a cualquier otra, pero a ella no –le pidió con un tono casi innegociable.- Vamos, no te pido nada del otro mundo, hay miles de mujeres…

-Granger me rechazó antes de intentarlo, no pienses que será fácil follármela…-Ginny alzó las cejas.

-Por eso te gusta, te seduce que no sea fácil, ¿verdad?

-Algo así… puedo darte algo a cambio… ¡vamos enana, quiero ese número! ¿Has visto lo que es? Parece modelo.-sonrió, obnubilado.

-Sí, es hermosa, pero no la veo ni parecida a las mujeres que sueles frecuentar. Me temo que con ella te equivocaste…

-Dije que te daré algo a cambio, yo veré si me equivoqué o no.

-Bien, mañana necesito que me cuides los niños al mediodía…-dijo Ginny.

-Trato hecho, Ginevra.

-Ah! Ni se te ocurra a decir que yo te di el dato…

Sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> La historia de Ron y Hermione se irá relatando a grandes rasgos, sin demasiado detalle. Es la primera vez que decido dejarlos separados, e ir armando su pareja de a poco, y me cuesta bastante, por eso paciencia (no a los tomatazos podridos jajaja)

Con respecto a la historia principal, no tengo nada que decir. Ginny se hizo cargo de los hijos de la antigua pareja, eso quedó claro. En capítulos siguientes se van dando más detalles sobre eso.

Y también hay para decir sobre el pasado de Harry, ya lo sabremos.

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?

**¡NO A LOS TOMATAZOS!** Es muy cómica esa frase! jajajajaja

Espero sus apreciaciones!

Gracias por estar!

Hasta el próximo, Joanne.


	4. Correctivo

Hola gente linda! acá volví para dejarles este capitulo y espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado...

**Gracias por el apoyo a los que se toman el tiempo para dejar reviews. No lo parece, pero se siente bien saber que te leen o las impresiones que te van dejando. Si piensan que se puede mejorar, si piensan que le falta algo a mi me sirve que me lo digan, así como también sirve que me digan que les gusta! No me ofendo para nada, animense a expresarse:P**

**Bueno ahora si! Esto es lo que salió! Que se diviertan! o no...jajaja**

* * *

><p>Desde que te vi<p>

**Capítulo 4 – Correctivo**

_Yo te empezaba a contar que no puedo convidar más que promesas rotas._

Al día siguiente Harry llegó temprano a la empresa. Eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando estacionaba su Audi en el parquímetro subterráneo de _PotterAndPotions._

Estrenaba la camisa verde botella que había comprado junto a su nueva secretaria. Esperaba que Ginevra se desempeñe bien en su trabajo, y que su atuendo fuera el adecuado, o de lo contrario no pondría ningún tipo de reparos en despedirla. No toleraría una falta de respeto más, estaba decidido. Sino tuvo consideraciones con las anteriores, tampoco las tendría con ella, que era insolente y maleducada. Después le podría inventar cualquier excusa a sus inversores, que tan fanatizados estaban con esa chiquilla del demonio.

Cuando estaba bajando de su Audi R8, su teléfono sonó. En la pantalla aparecía la inscripción "La loca del auto". Sonrió burlón, nunca editaría ese nombre.

-Te dejé diez llamadas perdidas anoche, deberías responderme cuando se te llama.

-_Hola jefecito, ¿qué tal amaneció hoy?_

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo groseramente.

_-No me dijo cómo amaneció hoy._

-Ve al grano de una jodida vez, pendeja- musitó de mal humor.

-_Cuánto amor y gentileza hay en su persona, jefecito _– dijo Ginny sin ofenderse.

-Anoche no fuiste muy gentil rechazándome las llamadas, cuando te llamo me atiendes, me importa un bledo lo que estés haciendo.

_-Estás muy equivocado si piensas que vivo para atenderte a ti, jefecito._

-Sino me dices el motivo de este llamado, voy a cortar – la amenazó harto.

_-Créeme que no te conviene._

-¡Habla de una vez por todas, Ginevra!

_-Sus amiguitas, Sophie y Carol, volvieron a llamar y me comentaron no tan amablemente que vendrían a buscarlo aquí si usted continuaba sin atenderlas…_

-¿Qué QUÉ? – dijo asustado.

_-Lo que escuchaste, Potter._

-¿Y ahora qué carajos hago? ¡Mierda, mi mala suerte es increíble!

_-¿Mala suerte? Si salieras con una sola, estas cosas no te pasarían_ – lo regañó ella.

-¡Cállate y ayúdame a pensar en algo para que no se encuentren!

-_Menos mal que sólo debo hacer mi trabajo, ahora estoy en medio de un lío de polleras… ¡qué espanto, qué vergüenza!_

-Si Sophie y Carol se encuentran habrá una batalla campal, se matarán, ellas se conocen, son modelos de una misma empresa…-farfulló, hundiendo la cara en el volante.

_-¿Modelos? ¿Sales con modelos? No me sorprende… eres muy superficial, como todo rico._

-¡Deja de burlarte, estoy metido en un grave problema!

_-Estas cosas te pasan por mujeriego._

-Debo pensar en algo para zafar de ambas, para…

-_Tranquilo Harry_ –musitó Ginny, como si estuviera hablándole a Thiago.- _Yo ya solucioné todo, les expliqué que tuviste unos días difíciles en la empresa. Arreglé para que te encuentres con Carol a las seis de la tarde en un bonito bar que ella eligió, ¡estaba tan contenta!. Y mañana será el turno de Sophie, pero en otro bar, también muy coqueto. ¡Qué gustos tan costosos tienen sus novias!_

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Ginevra?

_-Me divierte escucharte asustado_ – empezó a reírse con ganas.- ¿Estás satisfecho?

-Por supuesto que no…

_-¡Pero si te ayudé!_

_-¿Crees que tengo ganas de aguantar a Carol en un bar y mañana a Sophie en otro?_

-Eso es problema suyo, por mujeriego, por…

-¡Basta Ginevra! Estoy en el parquímetro, no llegues tarde o de lo contrario…

_-Ya estoy en la oficina, Potter, tú estás llegando tarde. _

-¿Si? –dijo sorprendido- ¿Ya estás allí?

-_Por supuesto, Jefecito, llegue justo a tiempo para atender a tus mujeres _– dijo con voz maternal- _Tu agenda está algo apretada hoy. La reunión con los sanadores de San Mungo, la que se canceló el lunes, recién se pasó para dentro de dos semanas… _

_-_Lo sé.

-_Bien, hoy a última hora debes firmar un millón de contratos… me los dejó una de esas chicas de pechos turgentes que pululan por aquí…_

Harry rió inevitablemente.

-Eres…

_-Tú alegría, jefecito, eso soy._

-Como sea, ¿por qué empiezas comentándome las cosas del final del día?

-_Para que tus obligaciones impacten en psiquis de manera positiva- _Harry sospechó que lo estaba inventando, por ende no le dio lugar para que lo enriende con sus cuentos.

-Prosigue por favor – murmuró y se dispuso a bajar del Audi.

_-También tenemos que reunirnos con David y Charly por la publicidad de la crema antiarrugas._

-¿Tenemos, dijiste? Tú no participarás de esa reunión – dictaminó, subiendo al ascensor.

-_Sí lo haré, ya vi la publicidad, se la pedí a Hermione. Déjame decirte que le falta mucho para ser buena. Estoy terminando el informe, en la reunión general haré mis apreciaciones._

-Ginny…

_-¡Ohh! – _Fingió emocionarse_- Es la primera vez que me dices Ginny… ¡qué divino!_

-No participarás de la reunión, está decidido.

_-Sí, lo haré, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Quiero darte las gracias, Harry._

-¿Por qué?

_-Por arreglarme mi automóvil. Tu elfo me trajo la llave temprano hoy, quedó mejor de lo que estaba. Que criatura adorable Orbit…_

-Perfecto, ahora me dejarás de joder.

_-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo…_

-¿De qué?

_-Estamos gastando teléfono al divino botón, mejor economicemos, lo veo en minutos, adiós._ – le cortó sin dejarlo terminar.

Harry blasfemó enojado, odiaba que le corten el teléfono. Cuando egresó del ascensor en el piso de presidencia, se encontró con Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom hablando animadamente.

-Buenos días…-los saludó serio.- ¿No se trabaja aquí?

-¡Harry!- dijo Neville- ¿Cómo estás?

-Tengo un día terrible hoy –repuso, atareado. - ¿La poción de la gripe como va?

-Le estaba comentando a Draco que para la semana entrante, estarán listos los cargamentos – respondió Neville, radiante de felicidad.

Tras asentir y felicitarlo, Harry miró a Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente.

-No fue nada, fueron solo unos besos – Se atajó Malfoy.- ¿Seamus ya te fue con el cuento? ¡Qué vieja chusma es!

-Deja de comportarte como un imbécil, pareces un baboso flirteando con todo el personal -Harry bajó la voz para agregar:- En serio Draco, si quieres follar ¡perfecto! Pero afuera de la empresa.

-Se entendió, Potter– dijo levantando las manos, haciendo un gesto conciliador.

-Hablando de babas… La que está provocando cascadas de babas, es esa pendeja, tu nueva secretaria –le comentó Neville, divertido. Draco lo codeó, riendo - ¿Has visto como se vino?

-¿De qué hablas, Neville?- dijo Harry, asustado.

-En serio esta vez te superaste, siempre elegías chicas lindas, pero esta pendeja es un infierno. ¡Estuviste extraordinario al escogerla!- Harry bufó.

-Tiene razón, hasta Neville la mira con ganas, siendo bastante más moralista que yo– dijo Draco, con gracia.

-¿De qué hablan, idiotas? – dijo Harry con malhumor.

-La empresa entera está hablando de la hermosa, de la belleza de Ginevra Weasley.

-Parece salida de la revista muggle llamada VOGUE –afirmó Draco con vehemencia. – Por fin Granger tiene una gran contrincante…

-Hermione dijo que se alegraba de compartir un poco las babas de los buitres de esta empresa, no parecía muy preocupada – siguió Neville.

-Harán fila para espiarla en ese baño mujeres que tiene un agujerito pequeño… es una suerte que ellas no sepan que podemos hacerlo, ¿no?

Sus amigos rieron y chocaron las manos.

-Basta de pelotudeces par de alzados, ya mismo díganme donde…

-¡Jefecito!- dijo una particular voz chillona a sus espaldas.- ¡Qué lindo! ¡Se puso la camisa verde botella! ¡Muy bien!

Harry giró la cabeza y la vio. Su nueva secretaria, Ginevra Weasley, estaba muy diferente. Ya no tenía el aspecto aniñado de su primer día, sino que vestía una falda negra tiro alto que llegaba hasta muy por encima de sus rodillas. Era demasiado brillosa, tenía un sinfín de lentejuelas que casi hacían mal los ojos.

La camisa blanca de gasa totalmente transparente, iba adentro resaltando su cintura de avispa. Por detrás se traslucía con demasiada claridad un sostén negro, de puntillas, y sus redondos senos, demasiado grandes para su tronco. La camisa era tan transparente que Ginevra parecía estar en sostén.

En su cabello llevaba un elegante rodete y su maquillaje era lo único sutil: labios rosados, mejillas apenas manchadas de rubor, sombra blanca y un poco de rímel. Los ojos le resaltaban, haciendo su rostro un arma letal para el resto de los mortales, era increíblemente hermosa. Moviendo sus blancas y esbeltas piernas, se acercó a los tres hombres caminando sobre zapatos de taco muy altos. Aún así, Harry y Draco seguían siendo más altos que ella.

-Hola señor Longbottom, señor Malfoy, soy Ginevra Weasley, la nueva secretaria del señor Potter – Dijo jugando a ser formal. Estiró la mano y tomó la de Neville.

-Es un gusto conocerte, señorita Weasley – musitó educado.

-Yo diría que es más que un gusto…-dijo Draco, mostrando sus dientes.

-Usted siempre tan picarón, señor Malfoy – musitó Ginny y miró a su 'jefecito'.

-¿Vas a reaccionar o vas a seguir quedándote tildado? No deberías dispersarte -lo regañó, con su típica frescura.- Tenemos reuniones muy importantes hoy-le dio a Harry unas palmaditas en el hombro. Draco empezó a reírse.

-Vamos a mi oficina Ginevra, tenemos que hablar…-balbuceó Harry, con los dientes apretados, y la tomó del brazo con brutalidad.

-Ay, ¡despacio!

-Apúrate y camina rápido…

-Con estos tacos no puedo correr, jefecito.

Entraron en la oficina, y Harry la cerró de un portazo.

-¿Qué mierda haces así vestida? – la encaró, enojado. Ginny alzó las cejas sin entender.

-¿Perdón? Estoy vestida como todas las secretarias, jefecito.

-¡Basta de decirme jefecito, pendeja! -Exclamó con hartazgo.

-Basta de decirme pendeja, jefecito…-rió, divertida.

-¡Mierda, ya me la venía venir! –rezongó, moviendo las manos- Ayer debí cerciorarme de lo que habías comprado, estaba seguro de que no elegirías bien.

-¿Qué problemas tienes con mi vestimenta?

-Es de segunda mano, se nota…

-¡Ay, qué mentiroso! Te diste cuenta por el ticket…-dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Esa falda es demasiado brillosa…

-Sí, pero es de color negra, ¿no? ¡Además queda muy linda! – se miró el trasero en vidrio que separaba su oficina con la de Harry.

-Se te ve todo, Ginevra, ¡estás prácticamente desnuda!

-¡Basta Harry! ¡Estoy vestida como todas las demás! –repitió cansinamente.

-No estás como las demás, ¡no lo estás! –dijo apretando los dientes- ¡Las otras muestran poco y tú muestras TODO! Me haces pasar vergüenza…

-A ti nada te viene bien…-dijo desilusionada. Quería darle una sorpresa en agradecimiento por arreglarle su carro y le salió mal. Le costaba demasiado sumar puntos con Harry Potter.- No entiendo tu actitud.

-Tú nunca entiendes nada, Ginevra –dijo nervioso.

-Hermione parecía estar de acuerdo con este atuendo– Intentó defenderse y lo miró

-Seguramente quiso ser amable, ¡se te ve todo!… no te queda bien, pareces...

–¿Qué pasa? Dime cuál es problema… ¿Parezco muy puta? – Harry la miró serio.

-Cuida tu lenguaje –dijo amenazante.

-Te pregunto en serio, ¿me hace parecer muy zorra? – Harry guardó silencio, y le sostuvo la mirada. –Si piensas eso, genial, porque así viene vestida la rubia de la entrada…y todas las demás, salvo Hermione que suele vestirse más formal, y el personal de limpieza, claro. Yo no me voy a sentir mal, si este es el uniforme, estoy acatando las órdenes.

Harry frunció el seño, analizando detalladamente su expresión.

-Dime la verdad, con toda franqueza… ¿te gusta venir vestida así?

-No digas pavadas, ¿cómo puede gustarme? –Se quitó uno de sus zapatos y se los mostró con vehemencia. Era visiblemente más baja sin ellos. -¿Sabes cómo me duelen los pies al usar esos zancos? Preferiría venir en pantuflas -rió.

-¿Entonces?

-Necesito este empleo, necesito pasar el período de prueba y hacer las cosas bien. Y bien vale el sacrificio de mostrar un poco, sino queda otra…-se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con resignación.

Harry parpadeó, absorto en sus propias cavilaciones. Apoyó las manos en el respaldar de la silla, inclinado y la miró seriamente.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que generas en los demás, verdad?

Ginny se estremeció. Era una frase textual de su exnovio, Ian Fernsby, el padre biológico de Thiago y Liz. Ian solía hacerla sentir un ángel y no se cansaba de repetirle que los demás notaban esa aura; Potter había repetido esa frase descolocándola, llenándola de nostalgia, evocando esas épocas donde había amado de verdad y donde no estaba tan sola. Acordarse de Ian en ese instante era inoportuno y la hizo sentirse expuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que genero, a ver? – dijo con voz quebradiza y los ojos brillantes.

-¿Tanto te afecta una simple pregunta?

-No, no…-hizo un esfuerzo por tragarse las lágrimas - Estoy bien.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y entraron Charly y David, los inversores de la crema antiarrugas.

-Hola Harry, Hola Ginny… sentimos entrar así pero estamos apurados.-dijo uno de ellos.

-¡David! ¡Charly! – Harry les dio la mano.

-Ginevra, estás preciosa -dijo David al saludarla.

-De verdad que sí, eres muy bella.

-Gracias, muchas gracias –dijo apagada.

-¿Te ocurre algo niña? Tienes una cara de velorio terrible – miró a Harry, con desaprobación- ¿Qué pasó, discutieron?

-No sucede nada malo, no se preocupen -se atajó Harry.

-Es cierto, Harry y yo solo estábamos hablando.

-Justo los estábamos esperando… ¿vamos a la sala de reuniones? Allí estaremos más cómodos.

Fueron a la misma sala donde Hermione le había hecho la entrevista. Durante esos minutos Ginevra parecía haberse repuesto del mal momento. ¿Por qué se había ofendido tanto? ¡Si le había dicho un halago! Harry empezaba a sentir curiosidad por Ginevra y su intuición le decía que ella no contaba todo lo que le sucedía. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste, de un momento a otro? Era increíble como sus ojos dejaban ver lo que sentía, lo transparente que era…

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

-¿Qué pasa David? Estaba distraído.

-¿Quieres o no quieres café?

-Sí, gracias.

A los dos minutos, cuando una de las tantas rubias entró con la bandeja, le lanzó una mirada a Ginny de odio mal disimulado.

-Hermione nos contó que has visto la publicidad, Ginny – dijo Charly.

-Sí señor, ella misma me la mostró…-musitó Ginny orgullosa.

-¿Qué te pareció? Estamos ansiosos por saber tu opinión.

Harry repentinamente se alarmó; los inversores habían puesto demasiadas ilusiones en la labor de una desconocida, sólo porque la creían honesta. Ginny era fabricante de pociones, no creativa en marketing ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué esperaban que saliera de su cabeza? Bufó, luego él debía pagar los platos rotos.

-… y les escribí un informe detallado sobre eso, lo tengo aquí…-decía Ginny pasándoles a los inversores unas hojas escritas.

Harry no podía creer con la soltura y la seguridad que hablaba; sin embargo, lo mantenía preocupado no saber que había en los informes. ¡Había estado perdiendo un valioso tiempo con la vestimenta y no preparando la reunión! _Después de esto considérate despedida. _

-¡Bien, niña, muy bien! – lo escuchó decir a Charly, con expectativa.

-Podrías adelantarnos la idea general de tu informe -propuso David, optimista.

-La idea de comunicación, no supera el nivel informacional_…-¿De dónde sacas ese vocabulario, pendeja?_ - La publicidad es meramente informativa; apenas cuenta que _PotterAndPotions _lanza una crema antiarrugas…-expuso, con tranquilidad - Para empezar no está mal, se parece mucho a las propagandas muggles, quizá el producto tenga aceptación en ese segmento del público, pero dudo que repercuta de la misma manera en el mundo mágico…

-Sí, el inconveniente es que las ventas son escasas en el mercado mágico – corroboró Charly mirando los informes económicos.

-Por eso pensé en hacer una publicidad diferente, específica para nuestro mundo -expuso con entusiasmo.

-Ginevra, ¿estás segura de que tu idea es…?

-Cállate Harry, déjala hablar – lo desautorizó Charly. _Esto es el colmo._

-Gracias Charly querido –dijo compradora y se puso de pie. Harry estaba transpirando. Si le hacía perder el negocio la mataba.- La idea que tengo para el anuncio es la siguiente: imaginen que una mujer de mi edad, veintitrés años, va caminando por la calle. Se tropieza contra una muy parecida, pero con veinte años más… Se trata de la misma mujer, claro. ¿Me siguen?

-Continúa.

-La mujer de cuarenta le dice a la de veinte que está físicamente mejor, que su piel es más suave y que se siente mejor consigo misma. La joven veinteañera se sorprende, hasta le tiene cierta envidia... La chica que nos sirvió el café podría hacer el papel, sería perfecta –hubo carcajadas generales.-Sin embargo se pregunta si realmente llega en esas condiciones a los cuarenta…

-¿Cómo sigue la historia, niña?

-¡Entonces aparece el marido de ambas, que por supuesto tiene veinte años, y confunde a la mujer de cuarenta con la de veinte! Se besan apasionadamente en medio de la tempestad…-puso trompita y besó su mano dramatizando la escena.- Y al final…voz en off, de locutora. – y tomó el papel para no olvidarse la letra – "Moisturizer de **PotterAndPotions**, la crema antiarrugas que resiste todos los giratiempos…"-Remarcó con los brazos un título invisible, y miró las caras de sus interlocutores esperando su reacción. - ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

Hubo un silencio generalizado.

-¡Ah no les gustó!- dijo, pero no parecía preocupada. – Las otras ideas son peores, al menos lo intenté, tendrán que pensar algo ustedes.

-¡No nos gustó, nos encantó! ¡Eres maravillosa, niña! – Charly se puso de pie para darle un abrazo fraterno.

-¿De verdad les parece bueno?

-¡Claro! Coincido plenamente con mi amigo, es perfecta tu idea.

-¡Ya mismo empezamos a organizar para filmar esa publicidad!

-Lo mejor que pudiste hacer, Harry, es incorporar a esta dulzura.-continuaba diciendo David.

-¡Te enviaré un cheque por esta ayuda, ya verás!

-No, sólo quiero probar esa crema antiarrugas y ver cómo es…-les dijo Ginny.

Ambos empezaron a hacer llamados, con entusiasmo, para empezar a organizar el armado y filmografía de la publicidad. Harry se acercó a ella, un tanto extrañado, sin poder caer a la realidad. La había subestimado, de eso no tenía dudas.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? – le preguntó con desconfianza.

-Bah, es algo que siempre tuve en mi mente.

-¿Qué? No me mientas.

-No te miento…

-¿Fue una idea tuya?

-Por supuesto, no soy de plagiar ideas – dijo ofendida.

-No estoy tan seguro…

-Siempre fantasee con encontrarme con 'mi otra yo' de doce años y darle algunos consejos para que su vida sea más fácil y por ende la mía también…-sonrió Ginny, alegremente - Claro que es imposible, ni los giratiempos permiten eso.

Charly y David se retiraron a seguir organizando la puesta en escena de la nueva publicidad.

-Los dejaste muy satisfechos – apenas le reconoció Harry.

-¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? – dijo desilusionada.

-No, ordena los cajones de tu oficina, por favor. Con tantas secretarias hay cosas viejísimas allí y debemos hacer limpieza.

-¿Por qué no lo hace el sector de limpieza? – objetó Ginny.

-Porque hay papeles importantes, información confidencial. ¿Lo harás? – Ella asintió, sin moverse de su lugar- ¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a felicitar?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer tú trabajo?

-Por salvarte las papas con tus inversores – le soltó, indignada.

-Sólo estás haciendo lo que debes ha…

-Sabes muy bien que eso no pertenece a mis funciones, lo hice para demostrarte que soy capaz – expresó Ginny, con ira contenida.

Harry empezó a reírse burlonamente.

-¿Y por qué estás tan enojada, pendeja?

-¡Porque no me reconoces nada de lo que hago bien! – zapateó el suelo, llena de ira.

-Pocas son las cosas que haces bien, ese es el problema.-puntualizó, hiriente.

-¡Sabes que no es cierto!

-Estuviste bien con la publicidad, y punto, no exageremos –dio por zanjado el asunto, haciendo una sonrisita soberbia.

-¡Me gustaría ser un hombre para enseñarte a puñetazos a reconocer mi esfuerzo! – Chilló enojada.- ¡Deja de reírte, idiota, estúpido!

-Vamos, era hora que me tocara a mí divertirme contigo, pendeja caprichosa.

Ginny se acercó lista para darle una linda cachetada, pero Harry le atajó la mano. Estaba entrenado, todas su ex secretarias habían querido pegarle. Como por instinto, la atrajo hacia sí mismo por la cintura con mucha fuerza. Eso no fallaba nunca, le hacía falta uno de sus correctivos.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer, loca de mierda? –Rugió, enojado- Mírame a los ojos, voy a decirte algo muy importante – Ginny percibió una oleada perfume. Le pareció riquísimo.

-Suéltame, Harry – Dijo nerviosa.

-Mírame a los ojos, no a la boca… ¿eres sorda o qué?- Ginny lo miró expulsando rayos invisibles de odio.- Bien, así me gusta. ¡Quieta! – la apretó un poco, para dificultarle la respiración. Ginny se calmó y aflojó su resistencia. Harry se hacía cargo de todo su peso.- Muy bien…

-¿Qué quieres? – Lo tenía a tres centímetros, y tuvo que llegar a ese extremo para que comprendiera cuánto le quemaba la cercanía de ese hombre.

-Si intentas golpearme de nuevo, te voy a echar. Soy el presidente de esta empresa, y mando yo –dijo con dureza y rigidez.- Si sigues aquí fue porque yo lo permití…

-Eso es mentira, tus inversores te pasan por arriba…-respondió, burlona.

-Es un buen negocio… – admitió con petulancia –…que bien vale el sacrificio de aguantar a una chillona insufrible como tú.

-Tú eres absorbente, presumido, creído…-enumeró, enojadísima.

-¡Cállate la boca insolente!

-¡Suéltame, Harry! – A Ginny se le hacía tormentoso que tenerlo tan cerca. Ni siquiera pudo preguntarse por qué, de lo frenética que estaba. Quería que la soltara urgentemente.

-¿Entendiste el mensaje o no lo entendiste? – dijo moviéndola.

-Sí, lo entendí pesado- dijo con insolencia.

-Perfecto… tengo otro mensaje.

-Suéltame y después me lo dices. ¡Sueltame!

-¡Quieta! –la apretó un poco y Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡Que me sueltes!

-No te soltaré hasta que no termine de hablar –le comentó en un susurro.- Al parecer esto es lo único que más o menos te hace callar y prestarme atención, el hecho de que hablemos así de cerca…

-¡Habla de una jodida vez!

-Quiero que YA MISMO cambies esa porquería de camisa de segunda mano y elijas una que te cubra más…- y después miró para los cuatro costados, aún manteniéndola pegadita a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no te pago para mirarte las tetas, Ginevra -dijo serio.

-¡Yo no pretendía mostrarte nada, ridículo!

-No dije eso.

-Intenté respetar el uniforme que todas las otras secretarias llevaban y…

-Las demás no se visten así…

-¡Sí lo hacen! Todas las secretarias se…

-Tú no eres cualquier secretaria…-Ginny enrojeció, sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.- ¿No querías un halago, insolente de mierda? Ahí lo tienes, pendeja. No eres como las otras y no quiero que te comportes como tal… tú no lo necesitas, tienes un título, has estudiado.

Hastiado, la soltó de repente, descolocándola. Ella se agarró de la silla para no caerse. Las manos le temblaban.

-He terminado, no tengo nada más que agregar, puedes irte.

-Harry, no quise provocarte mostrándote nada, ni que tú pienses eso de mí…– le avisó, nerviosa.- ¡Harry yo no soy una cualquiera!

-No necesitas aclararlo.

-No pretendo acostarme ni contigo, ni con nadie, yo solo quiero aprender y trabajar

-Ya lo sé, Ginevra – Rodó los ojos, con cansancio. –Vístete bien con ropa buena, y no muestres más de lo necesario, con eso será suficiente.

-No tengo otra camisa, y menos de esa marca tan costosa.

-Ve al shopping y cómprate varias – Ginny estiró la mano- No, no te daré la tarjeta, saca la ropa a mi nombre, sino te creen me llamas. Si vuelves a desobedecerme, me enteraré.-le advirtió.

-Bien, iré a la tienda y luego a ordenar los ficheros.

-Ve, y apúrate, hay muchas cosas por hacer… - dijo indiferente, y se puso a leer unos papeles.

-Harry…-él la miró.- Gracias, gracias de verdad.

Cuando se quedó solo en su despacho, Harry sonrió, como hacía años no sonreía.

***0***

Ordenando los ficheros, y vistiendo ahora la camisa opaca que había costado dolorosos mil quinientos galleons. ¡Mil quinientos galleons por un trapito! De no creer…

_No eres cualquier secretaria. No necesitas hacer eso. _Las frases por el estilo que Harry le dijo, retumbaban en su cabeza repitiéndose como un eco una y otra vez. Pese a ser un orgulloso de mierda, había logrado que reconociera que hacía las cosas bien, eso era sumar puntos. Afianzarse en el puesto era lo más importante.

Al fondo de uno de los cajones, encontró un sobre amarillento. Ginny, extrañada, lo abrió. Había una foto de Harry, varios años más joven, con una hermosa muchacha. Era de pelo castaño y ojos muy verdes, estaban abrazados frente al mar. En el reverso de la fotografía había unas palabras mano: "Ayleen y Harry" rezaba la inscripción, en letra cursiva.

-Ginevra, disculpa que entre así pero…-Hermione Granger se detuvo viendo lo que Ginny tenía en sus manos.- ¿Qué haces con esa foto?

-Estaba en este sobre al fondo de un cajón -Hermione se acercó y miró la foto.- Harry me ordenó hacer limpieza, y la verdad es que soy un desastre con los hechizos domésticos.-le entregó la fotografía.

-Entiendo.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ayleen, la ex de Harry –respondió mirando la foto y luego a Ginny- Bueno, en realidad fue la única relación seria que Harry tuvo. Es raro que las fotos estén acá. Seguramente Harry le dijo a la secretaria de ese momento que las tire y simplemente las guardó, por las dudas. – dedujo Hermione, reflexionando.

-¿Ayleen murió? – preguntó, con curiosidad.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-Se separaron hace un año... Después de la ruptura Harry no volvió a ser el mismo. Vive disconforme, se queja de todo…-le contó Hermione con desenvoltura.

-¿Por qué se separaron? – La jefa de recursos humanos emitió una sonrisa pícara.

-Eres curiosa eh…

-Sí, lo siento.

-Te contaré, porque confío en ti – Ginny se apresuró a asentir -Ayleen lo dejó para irse con otro tipo, y creo que ya lo venía engañando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio? –Ginny no podía creer que una mujer hiciera eso con alguien tan importante como Harry Potter.

-Sí, Harry sufrió mucho. No lo admite, claro; de hecho si le preguntas por Ayleen, la tomará como una más.

-Qué triste, pobrecito.

-Sí, es triste – coincidió Hermione.-Cuando Ayleen lo dejó Harry no tenía la posición económica que tiene ahora…

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Hace menos de un año que PotterAndPotions se hizo más famosa… antes tuvimos muchos problemas económicos…

-¿Quieres decir que Ayleen lo dejó porque no era millonario? – concluyó Ginny mirándola.

-Eso lo dijiste tú – le sonrió Hermione, y Ginny hizo lo mismo.- Harry ya no confía en ninguna mujer. Cree que todas son iguales, por eso las trata como si fueran descartables.

Ginny recordó la frase de su jefe: _No eres cualquier secretaria._ Bueno, debía recordar que el utilizó la palabra "mujer", sino una "secretaria". Solo había hablado de su desempeño profesional. ¿O no? _¿Por qué estoy haciendo semejante análisis?_

-¿En qué te quedaste pensando? – dijo Hermione, trayéndola a la realidad de un tirón.

-En nada – carraspeó, parpadeando. – Y tú, ¿qué venías a decirme?

-Ayer estuvo tu hermano aquí buscándote – Ginny asintió.

-Quería darme una sorpresa, me comentó que se encontraron.

-Sí, hablamos dos palabras porque yo estaba ocupada.

Ginny dedujo que Ron todavía no la había llamado. Era una estratega de la seducción y seguramente estaba armando el discurso persuasivo correcto para Hermione. Estaría bien probar si había agua en la pileta.

-Lindo mi hermano, ¿no? – le dijo, analizando su reacción.

Hermione no se incomodó.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- alzó las cejas, astuta.

-Porque es el comentario de algunas secretarias -cuchicheó Ginny.- Me dijeron "cuñada" varias veces…

-Vaya, parece que los hermanitos Weasley causan furor en_ PotterAndPotions_; tú estás realmente hermosa – Ginny le sonrió, agradecida.- Aunque ahora veo que te sacaste las transparencias, ¿por qué?

-Mi hermano – mintió, sin saber bien el motivo. –Es demasiado celoso y prefiero que no me esté atosigando porque muestro mis pectorales…-rieron.

-Te pido un favor, lo que te conté sobre Harry, que quede entre nosotras, ¿puede ser? El es muy reservado y preferiría…

-Descuida, seré discreta. Y tú, por favor no digas que la rubia de la entrada me pidió el teléfono de Ron… no quiero tener problemas con Recursos Humanos -Hermione no correspondió la pícara sonrisa de Ginny.

-¿Myriam te pidió el teléfono de Ron? – dijo con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Así se llama la amargada esa? –Musitó Ginny con sarcasmo.

-Sí…

-Por fin puedo ponerle un nombre.

-Debo irme a seguir trabajando, hasta luego- se fue abruptamente.

Cuando se fue, Ginny se quedó mirando la puerta, con una sutil sonrisa.

-Te encanta mi hermanito Hermione, por mucho que quieras disimularlo… ¡A Ron no le falla nunca su miradita de ojos azules! – Dijo para sí misma en voz alta, con cierta envidia sana.- Lástima que no heredé esos ojos sino…

Chascó la lengua y miró otra vez la foto de Harry y Ayleen…al parecer, Harry Potter sí tenía corazón, pero se lo habían roto.

* * *

><p>Nota: Vamos ampliando el panorama sobre el pasado de este Harry. Pobrecito! jaja<p>

Espero que les guste. El nombre de la crema antiarrugas significa crema hidratante en ingles, creo que varía la acepción con la versión yankee, pero bueno, no es de mucha importancia para la trama.

Espero sus opiniones o tomatazos podridos! jaja

Los quiero y gracias por estar

Joanne


	5. Cercanías

Hola a todos! Se que prometí que el día de actualización era ayer, pero tuve un inconveniente con el capítulo, y le hice algunos arreglitos, lo restauré por así decirlo

Gracias a los que se animan a comentar! como ya saben,es importante para mi, por eso no me canso de invitar cordialmente a los que no se animan, a dar una opinión ;)

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Desde que te vi<p>

Capítulo 5** – Cercanías**

_A fuego lento tu mirada, a fuego lento tú o nada, vamos fraguando esta locura con la fuerza de los vientos y el calor de la ternura._

**Dos semanas después**

La mansión de Harry Potter era enorme, ocupaba media manzana de la zona más codiciada de Londres. La entrada tenía columnas de piedra y rejas negras. Aún desde afuera podía visualizarse un jardín repleto de diversas flores: rosas, lavandas, jacarandás. La piscina con una forma irregular, estaba situada en el medio del jardín, y a los costados había unos columpios de colores; cuando Harry el compró la mansión, ya estaban allí, y decidió dejarlos.

La sala principal era formidable; la lámpara en forma de araña que colgaba del techo, era brillosos cristales. Había dos ambientes en los laterales: uno era una sala de estar con sillones, y el otro el comedor.

La mansión constaba de cuatro pisos y Harry dormía en el más alto. Las tres habitaciones de abajo eran ocupadas por los elfos y su mayordomo Antuan Shepard. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, tenía la cabellera blanca y los ojos muy celestes, parecían de vidrio.

En el segundo y tercer piso había habitaciones para huéspedes, con baño propio y ventanas hacia el jardín. Otras habitaciones estaban dedicadas al entretenimiento, como una sala de pool, un gimnasio, un salón de baile, etc. Es que aquella casa fue comprada por Harry cuando todavía estaba en pareja con Ayleen Forster y ellos habían tenido muchos planes juntos.

Había momentos en que Harry todavía la extrañaba, pero reprimía ese impulso venenoso. No se perdonaba ni siquiera mencionársela en silencio. Esa mujer estaba muerta para él, nunca iba a perdonarla, le había arruinado la vida.

Era sábado a la noche, y Harry miraba un televisor tan grande que parecía ser un cine, mientras tomaba un té. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido muy extrañas. Si bien no había cambiado nada en su existencia, Harry sentía que todo estaba diferente. Intuía que probablemente se debía a la forma en que Ginevra Weasley se había inmiscuido en su vida. Esa muchachita era capaz de darle vuelta la rutina y la agenda a cualquiera. No podía dejar de admitir que pese a ser bastante insolente y metida, se sentía satisfecho con su trabajo, salvo por el hecho de que no le contestaba el teléfono fuera del horario laboral.

-Señor– El mayordomo interrumpió sus cavilaciones - ¿Desea algo más?

-No, gracias, Antuan. Si quieres puedes acostarte…-dijo parco, y lo miró arqueando las cejas. –¿Desde cuándo me llamas 'señor'?

-Lo vi en una novela, y me pregunté cómo me quedaría ser un mayordomo formal -Antuan sonrió y se sentó a su lado. – Con su permiso señor…No tengo sueño, y tú pareces muy aburrido. ¿Qué tal estas semanas? – Inquirió amistosamente- No tuvimos ni tiempo de hablar…

-Hubo mucho ajetreo en la empresa, estoy estresado - respondió mirando la televisión, sin prestarle verdadera atención.

-¿Y qué tal la secretaria de este mes? – dijo burlón.

-¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?

-Orbit no para de hablar de ella, dice que es adorable, hermosa, amable… y varios atributos más.

-Ese elfo está loco- opinó Harry, torciendo los ojos.- Es una chiquilla del demonio…

-¿Chiquilla? –dijo Antuan, extrañado.

-Sí, tengo una secretaria para nada convencional, no sé cómo Hermione cuando la contrató – especificó.

-¿Edad?

-Veintitrés, pero pareciera que tiene veinte… su rostro es el de una niña.

-¿Linda?– preguntó el mayordomo, lleno de curiosidad.

-Eso no importa Antuan, si escucharas el pico venenoso que tiene… no se calla jamás, ni el más mínimo detalle. Me dice todo lo que piensa sin pizca de filtro – rezongó, con cierta vehemencia.

-Te pregunté si era linda, Harry. –dijo Antuan mirándolo con recelo - ¿Por qué me sales con todo esto de su pico venenoso y _blabla_?

-Es lo único que tengo para decir, es una loca insoportable – se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, antes decías "si, está para follársela"- imitó la voz de Harry. Éste rió, irónico.

-Por favor, es una niña, ¿crees que me interesa estar con una novata?

-¿Es o no es linda?

-Sí, lo es…-lo miró.

-¿Puntaje?

-Es hermosa.

-¡Puntaje, del uno al diez! – insistió Antuan.

-Veinte…-los dos rieron, cómplices.

-Bueno, eso es mucho…

-Tiene enloquecidos a todos los buitres de la empresa…-bufó Harry, con fastidio.- Si tuviesen que soportarla tan sólo un minuto, no la mirarían tanto…

-Me está llenando de curiosidad esta chica… ¿cómo se llama?

-Ginevra Weasley.

-Suena a cantante famosa…

-Sí tú lo dices – dijo en un tono de discrepancia.

-¿Hace bien su trabajo?

-La verdad que sí. Se pasa de la raya, porque es su estilo, por supuesto.-Avisó Harry, con cierta irritabilidad.- Pero debo reconocer que me salvó con los inversores de cremas antiarrugas…estuvo muy lista.

-Entonces es muy astuta – opinó Antuan con desenvoltura.- Charly y David nunca fueron fáciles de conformar.

-Y no, imagina que son socios de Malfoy, un ambicioso de mierda.-comentó Harry.

-Tú también eres ambicioso y perfeccionista.

-Intenta no recordármela, Antuan, estoy descansando de Ginevra-le espetó su jefe, haciendo reír al mayordomo.

-¿Te sorprendió su intervención con los inversores?

-La verdad es que sí, no esperaba tanto de ella…

-Digamos que es la primer mujer que te lleva la contra, por así decirlo.

-Digamos que sí.- concedió Harry- Te aclaro que me tiene agarrado porque Charly y David la adoran, en cuanto se les pase este caprichito, la despediré.

-¿No dijiste que hace bien su trabajo?

-Sí…

-¿Entonces por qué planeas despedirla? ¿Acaso no tiene la ropa adecuada? – Antuan sabía que la vestimenta era condición excluyente para ser la asistente de Harry Potter.

-Me desobedeció, le indiqué dónde comprarse su vestimenta; por supuesto, compró en un lugar de segunda mano y tuvo la buena idea de elegir una camisa transparente…-expresó, disconforme.

-¡Es de armas tomar! Pero lo cierto es que así se visten en tu empresa, Harry.

-Vamos, es una locura que ella se vista así.

-¿Por qué? Es el uniforme de…

-Tiene el título profesional de preparadora de pociones – lo interrumpió.

-¿En serio? Hay pocos graduados de esa carrera…-Harry asintió.

-Es muy intuitiva, además. –Parpadeó, pensativo.- Ginevra sabe el momento justo en que tiene que actuar, pero ni ella se da cuenta de lo que sabe. Creo que tiene un talento natural. Nadie con su insolencia duró menos de dos minutos en _PotterAndPotions_.

-Hacía tiempo que no hablabas así de una mujer.

-Hablo de su desempeño laboral…sin embargo, te aclaro que es un diamante en bruto. A Ginevra hay que pulirla bastante…es muy astuta, pero también, es ingenua.

Antuan soltó una risita de desconcierto.

-Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver todo eso con su camisa transparente.

-Tiene seis hermanos varones, ¿crees que tengo ganas de soportar reclamos de esos guardabosques? –Respiró hondo.- No, demasiado con aguantarla a ella. Además, a Weasley no le hace falta andar mostrando, tiene con qué defenderse intelectualmente.

-¿Te das cuenta de cómo hablas de esa joven? – repuso Antuan divertido. Harry le arrojó una mirada rabiosa.

-No es lo que estás pensando, Antuan, ¿quieres cortarla?

-Yo no dije nada... –empezó a reírse, burlón.

-¿De qué mierda te ríes, cabrón?

-Me tienes sorprendido, Potter. De verdad que nunca te escuché hablar así de alguien, quizá Hermione es la excepción. Pero ni siquiera por Ayleen tu dijiste semejantes...-se detuvo ante la mirada asesina de Harry- Lamento haberla nombrado, no quise…

-Mejor vete a dormir, Antuan –lo aconsejó poniéndose de pie- Saldré un rato pero seguro vuelvo a dormir.

-¿Quién es la afortunada esta noche? – le sonrió pícaramente su mayordomo.

Harry sonrió y se fue sin contestar.

***0*0***

El departamento de Ginny era el ideal para juntarse a cenar, porque Liz y Thiago tenían todos sus juguetes allí y para trasladarlos hubieran necesitado alrededor de tres camiones con acoplados, según la visión de Luna Loveegood.

Las tres jóvenes prepararon una rica ensalada con una carne asada para todos. Mientras ponían la mesa y los niños corrían alrededor de ella jugando a los astronautas con ollas y cucharones viejos, las amigas intentaban dialogar. Luna había pasado gran parte de la estadía en el supermercado hablando de su viaje a Suiza y de los lugares que había visitado junto a su padre. Demelza, que trabajaba en el ministerio, no tenía mucho para contar.

-Cuenta algo de tu nuevo trabajo Ginny – pidió Demelza poniendo en el medio de la mesa la comida.

-¡Ya vamos a comer! – Dijo Thiago con entusiasmo. – Tengo hambre.

-Me alegro porque hay comida para un batallón –respondió Luna.

-Mami, ¿podemos tomar coca cola? – preguntó ilusionada Liz

-No, Lizzy, no es bueno para los niños -respondió Ginny, y la acarició dulcemente.

-¿La coca cola es muggle? –Quiso saber Thiago.- ¿Por eso no nos dejas tomarla?

-¡No, Thiago! Los muggles son personas como nosotros, y consumimos de su cultura también – alegó Demelza afectuosamente y le sirvió a ambos niños una porción de humeante papas con carne.

-¡Esperen que se enfríe! –dijo Ginny preocupada.

-Yo también quiero saber cómo te va en _PotterAndPotions_ - apremió Luna.

-¡Sí! Ese edificio es tan lujoso, siempre me pregunté cómo era por dentro.

-La verdad que sí; tiene muchos pisos y siempre está todo tan limpio – comentó Ginny, efusiva.- Las secretarias están maquilladas todo el tiempo, no sé cómo hacen para que mantener el rímel en las pestañas...

-¿No lo sabes? – saltó Demelza, incrédula- ¡Si esa empresa está lanzando cremas estéticas! Salió en El Profeta.

-Es cierto, pero no escuché nada de fijador de maquillajes –repuso Ginny con un gran entusiasmo.- Es una gran idea, ¿sabes? Gracias Demelza… a Charly y a David les encantará.

-¿Quiénes son esos?

Entonces Ginny les contó detalladamente de su exitosa idea para la publicidad de las cremas antiarrugas, y de cómo consiguió el empleo pese a que Harry Potter no estaba de acuerdo con su incorporación.

-¡Te felicito, Ginny! –dijo Demelza- Has revolucionado la empresa en pocos días. Eres genial…

-Tuviste mucha suerte, de verdad.-dijo Luna.

-No es suerte, es éxito – la corrigió Ginny, radiante de felicidad.- Pero, siendo sincera, no veo la hora de cobrar – empezó a cortar la carne.- El lunes Thiago empieza el colegio… ¿verdad mi amor?

-Sí, y no tengo útiles mamá.

-Cuando cobre te los compraré, por ahora usarás los que tienes – se lamentó Ginny.

-Qué pena que tu jefe sea tan amargado, ¿no? Sin podrías pedirle un adelanto para los útiles – musitó Demelza.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Ay, eso que importa Demelza. ¿Cómo es físicamente Potter? – quiso saber Luna.

-El rostro de ese hombre es todo un misterio, su última foto pública ronda los diecisiete años, cuando derrotó al Innombrable -recitó Demelza.

-Está muy diferente de cuando tenía diecisiete; para empezar, ya no tiene el pelo alborotado, sino más bien corto, no parece menudito como en esa foto de adolescente, sino más corpulento –contestó Ginny y sus amigas la miraron con interés, como para que continuara la descripción-Es bastante alto, debe medir…-parecía pensarlo- Al menos un metro noventa…y sus ojos son…-otra vez, se detuvo unos segundos a meditarlo – …de un color extraño, son de un verde cielo.

-¡Vaya, parece bastante buen mozo por cómo lo describes! – se le salió a Demelza.

-Sí es coqueto, y obviamente, le gusta vestirse con ropa ostentosa.-continuó Ginny con desenvoltura.-Estoy segura que utiliza cremas y hace ejercicios físicos diarios.

-Aparte de lindo, un poco _metrofrutal _– las tres rieron con complicidad por el comentario de Luna. Reemplazaban la palabra sexo por la de fruta por la presencia de los niños.

-Sí, parece que se preocupa bastante por su aspecto físico – corroboró Ginny.

-¿Cómo te trata?

-Más o menos. El noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo es insoportable, absorbente, y egocéntrico.

-¡Vaya! Qué mixtura interesante…-opinó Luna.

-¿Interesante? – Ginny chascó la lengua, y negó con la cabeza.

-Muero por conocerlo personalmente- dijo Luna, curiosidad.- Es una de las grandes figuras del mundo mágico…-Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Es demasiado soberbio, no te pierdes de nada…

-Digamos que Potter no derrocha humildad – concluyó Demelza.

-No exactamente…

-¿Por qué dices que es absorbente?

-Cree que todo el mundo está a su disposición, no tiene reparos en molestarme fuera del horario laboral – les contó Ginny indignada.

-¡Qué pesado! ¡Es como trabajar los fines de semana! – se solidarizó Demelza, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Era de esperarse, todos los ricos son así, amigas – opinó Luna, con entereza.

-Me importa poco que sea rico. No puede llamarme todo el tiempo, imagina que es sábado a la noche y a la tarde me llamó tres veces para hablar de trabajo…-juntó las manos y miró al cielo, como pidiendo piedad a Dios.- Insufrible…come más despacio Liz.

-¡Estamos jugando una carrera, mami! –le contó Thiago.

-Si comen rápido les hará doler la barriga. No es correcto jugar con la comida Thi –le dijo Ginny al niño.

-¿Hablaron de trabajo con Potter? – murmuró Luna, masticando un pedazo de carne.

-No me habló de nada, porque no lo atendí – respondió Ginny, con suficiencia.

-¿Y entonces, cómo sabes que querría hablarte de trabajo?

-Hay dos opciones: o desea hablarme de la agenda del lunes o me manda a comprar una camisa naranja mandarina… ¡y si me confundo el color, debo considerarme despedida! –rió, burlonamente.

-¡Yo quiero mandarina! – Saltó Liz levantando la mano. Ginny puso los dibujitos para que miren y dejen de interrumpir.

-Hay manzanas, cielo. Es lo único que pude sacarle a mi jefecito – las sacó del viejo refrigerador y empezó a cortarlas, para dárselas.

-Bueno, entonces sí es _metrofrutal_…-dijo Demelza.

-Tal vez sea bastante coqueto, pero le gustan las mujeres seguro – les avisó Ginny –Sobre todo si esas mujeres tienen dos pomelos enormes aquí adelante…-las tres rieron.

-Le encanta la fruta eh.-musitó Luna, reemplazando de nuevo la palabra fruta por la de sexo.

-Tiene muchas novias, le gusta el juguito de fruta, sí…-sonrió Ginny con picardía – En ese sentido me hizo acordar a Ron.

-Todos los lindos son iguales, me casaré con uno bien feo.-sentenció Demelza.

-¿Qué opina tu jefe de ti? –inquirió Luna sugestivamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices con esa sonrisita?

-Porque tienes dos pomelos importantes –repuso la rubia tocándose las tetas. Ginny no le hizo caso y desestimó los hechos negándolo.

-No me soporta demasiado, dice que soy chillona, caprichosa, metida…

-Un poco de razón tiene…-dijo Demelza riendo.

-Sí, Ginny siempre desafías a tus superiores -opinó Luna- Te encanta hacer eso.

-No pueden culparme, mi jefecito enojado es muy divertido, les juro que es para filmarlo –les comentó, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Cuéntanos qué le hiciste!

-Insistí con unos antifaces luminosos para Lizzy pero el agarrado no me compró ni uno…sólo las manzanas. ¿Pueden creerlo? – se indignó.

-¡Si está nadando en oro! No tiene corazón ese hombre.-dijo Demelza, un poco en broma.

Ginny recordó la foto que había encontrado abandonada en los ficheros y las palabras de Hermione. Tal como había prometido, no contó nada de aquella historia. Pertenecía a la intimidad de Harry Potter, y no era adecuado divulgar la confesión de Hermione.

-Le dije que era un tacaño –Se limitó a agregar Ginny.

-¿Y no te despidió?

-Quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo - dijo Ginny, haciendo una seña vanidosa.- Recuerden que sus inversores me aman y por eso… ¡tengo cremas antiarrugas para ambas, de _PotterAndPotions_! – sacó un paquete- Me llegó ayer, vamos a repartirlas.

Luna y Demelza festejaron con vítores y aplausos.

-¿Es helado mami?- se ilusionó Liz, parándose en la silla para ver el paquete.

-Siéntate Liz, te puedes caer…

-¡Yo quiero helado! – dijo Thiago en un gritito.

-¡No hay helado! Son unas cremas para las tías.

Los niños pusieron cara de desilusión.

-Más allá de las contras, la paga es un sueño…cuando cobre iremos a tomar helados, niños. Y compraremos muchas cosas más…-los acarició mientras Liz y Thiago festejaban por incipiente promesa.

-Ginny, siempre has desafiado a todos tus jefes, si hasta ahora no te echó es porque quiere batir fruta contigo…-opinó Demelza, pasándose la crema.

-Coincido con Demelza…

-Dejen de decir burradas, ¿quieren?… -A Ginny se le subió un calor a la cara, y a todo el cuerpo, recordando cómo Potter la había sujetado para otorgarle su correctivo por desobedecerlo. La incomodaba pensar en ese momento, y recordar el perfume tan costoso que Potter usaba…no iba a decírselo a sus amigas.- somos el agua y el aceite, eso es imposible.

-¡Vamos Ginny! todos quieren batir fruta contigo.

-Y con ustedes también, la diferencia es que ustedes no quieren…-les dijo Ginny.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Ay, por favor…no digan tonterías, no me gustan los tarados…

-¿Qué es ser tarado, mami?

-Algún día lo sabrás, Lizzy, quizá antes de los quince años – contestó Luna haciendo reír a todas.

El teléfono de Ginny sonó, y emitió un bufido, imaginándose que era Potter. Fue a mirar la pantalla.

-¡No me digas que es tu jefe!- dijo Demelza.

-No, número desconocido, ¡qué extraño! - se encogió de hombros y atendió.-Hola…

-_Hola, ¿Ginevra Weasley?_ – era una mujer y si voz le pareció conocida.

-¿Quién habla? –dijo desorientada y se alejó de sus amigas, para hablar con más privacidad en la única habitación.

-_Carol, la novia de Harry Potter… hemos hablado esta semana sino me equivoco._ -Ginny no podía creer con quién estaba hablando. Contó hasta veinte, para armarse de paciencia.

-¿Cómo tienes mi número, querida Carol? – dijo sardónica.

-_Se lo pedí a una conocida de la entrada, Myriam. Tiene acceso a los archivos de Recursos Humanos…_

-Mira que rapidita la rubia para hacer los mandados…-comentó Ginny riendo.

-¿_Estás hablando mal de mi amiga o es una impresión mía?_

-Me importa un pepino tu amiga… Voy a cortar, Cadence…-la provocó adrede.

_-¡Soy Carol! Deberías aprender el nombre de la novia de tu jefe._- le ordenó de mala manera.

-¿La novia? Ja,ja,ja tú sí que eres ingenua, corazón.

_-¡Soy la novia! No te atrevas a ponerlo en duda, Weasley._

-Dime qué quieres...-le espetó.

_-Quiero saber dónde está Harry._

-Si eres la novia, deberías saberlo tú, no yo.

_-¡Dímelo, no lo cubras!_

-¿Crees que lo tengo en el bolsillo, ridícula? – escupió, ya harta.

_-¡Siempre sus secretarias lo cubren en sus andanzas!_

-Debe estar en su enorme mansión, llámalo a su móvil o haz lo que quieras, pero me molestes más.

_-No me contesta su móvil, dime la verdad…_

-¡No es mi problema Cadence! ¡Déjame en paz! – le cortó y salió de su habitación, enojadísima.-¡Esto es el colmo!

Demelza y Luna quedaron estupefactas después de que les resumió el llamado de Carol.

-¿También debes atender las necesidades de sus novias?

-De verdad que Potter no tiene límites – dijo Luna.

-No se preocupen, amigas; ya le enseñaré lo que son los límites…- marcó su número y se retiró a su habitación. Atendió varios segundos después.

_-¿Ginevra?_ – parecía muy agitado.

-Veo que sales a correr a esta hora…-dijo irónica.

_-¿Qué… necesitas… Ginevra? _– seguía jadeando.

-Molestarte, como haces tú conmigo todo el tiempo.

_-¡Dime para qué me llamaste, estaba follando!_

-¡Preferiría que no me des detalles! – se soliviantó Ginny enojada.

-_Habla de una jodida vez… espera Sophie…_-se escuchó más bajo. Ginny sonrió, era de lo peor.

-Me llamó tu otra media naranja, la que menos luces tiene: Carol.-rodó los ojos al decir su nombre.

_-¿Cómo? ¡No puede ser!_

-Te advierto una cosa jefecito, le dirás que no vuelva a llamarme, porque la próxima vez te juro que le diré la verdad: que eres un mentiroso, y que estás acostándote con su amiguita – lo amenazó sin pelos en la lengua.

_-Tú no serías capaz de…_

-Yo sí sería capaz, tú sabes que no miento –dijo severa.- En serio, Potter, que no me moleste en horarios personales, a menos que quiera saber que eres un mujeriego…

_-Ginevra, te exijo que no…_

-¡Sigue divirtiéndote con Sophie, adiós!- le cortó, con furia.- Listo, con esto lo curé…

Sus amigas le festejaron la derrota.

***0*0***

El lunes siguiente, Harry se levantó tempranísimo. Su fin de semana había sido arruinado totalmente por culpa de su nueva secretaria. Debido a esa amenaza del sábado por la noche, se vio obligado a atender su celular y Sophie le armó un escándalo. En definitiva, terminó montándole una escena de celos enfermiza y Harry tuvo que irse de su departamento, sin haber terminado la maratón sexual.

Entró a la oficina y Ginny estaba en calzas, con un buzo que le quedaba gigante. Harry, frunciendo el seño, la inspeccionó con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces así vestida? – así fue su modo de saludar.

-¿Siempre eres tan pesado con la vestimenta del personal? –se atajó ella, con los brazos en jarra.

-¡No me contestes con otra pregunta, me enferma que hagas eso Weasley!

-Prefiero salir de mi casa más cómoda, luego me visto con la ropita que tanto te gusta aquí –explicó con simpleza- No pretenderás que venga manejando con esos tacones, apenas puedo pisar el acelerador, ni hacer dos pasos sin agitarme– se quitó el buzo y lo miró, sonriendo.

Harry miró su delicada cintura, llevaba una musculosa blanca y el sostén era rojo, podía apreciarse debajo de esta. Eran redondos y enormes, sobresalían a su tronco y chocaban con sus delgados brazos. Su espalda terminaba en un redondo trasero.

-¿Qué tal el fin de, jefecito? – escuchó su voz muy lejana, pero supo traerlo a la realidad.

-Mi fin de semana fue una mierda, me pelee con Sophie por tu culpa – le soltó con bronca.

-¿Por mi culpa? –Repitió Ginny, autorreferencial. –¿Sales con quince mujeres al mismo tiempo y eso es culpa mía? Vaya que extraño, ¿no? -lo miró, negando con la cabeza.- Deberías madurar un poco jefecito…

Harry fingió una risotada, irónico.

-¿Tu hablándome de madurez? Por favor, no tienes autoridad moral para eso -revoleó los ojos.- Vístete de modo decente, sino quieres que Hermione te imponga una suspensión por no asistir con tu uniforme.

-¿Hablas de mi amiga Hermione? –balbuceó sarcástica.

-Qué graciosa te levantaste hoy, Weasley.- ella sonrió.

-¿Te echó un Avada Kedavra tu novia Sophie?

-No es mi novia…y sabes bien que resistir el maleficio asesino es mi especialidad – dijo soberbio.

-Carol cree que sí es tu novia, Gran Salvador– respondió irónica- Deberías ser más sincero con ella…

-Siempre fantasean, yo nunca les prometo nada.-se atajó, molesto.

-Esas chicas no están eligiendo bien, mira que perder el tiempo contigo…

-¿Tú qué sabes de relaciones? -saltó Harry, ninguneándola.

-Se más de lo que tú crees – el alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos, incrédulo.- Me importa poco si me crees o no. Iré a vestirme al baño de mujeres.

-No, mejor vístete aquí. – Ginny lo miró, alzando las cejas.- No me malinterpretes, yo me iré a mi oficina y cerraré las cortinas…

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya al baño de mujeres?- indagó, sin entender.

-Porque… porque… es muy tarde, vístete rápido, tenemos que empezar a trabajar en un proyecto muy importante.

Se fue dejándola sola y cerró las cortinas. Ginny empezó a vestirse, con toda tranquilidad. Descubrió en ese minuto que se vestía que se sentía más segura vistiéndose en su oficina. Después de calzarse su falda y su camisa, tomó su varita y en un movimiento estaba maquillada. Amaba la instantaneidad de la magia en esas ocasiones. Estando vestida con una camisa fucsia y su falda negra, y encima de sus zapatos cerrados de charol, salió al encuentro con Harry.

-Diablos, ya me duelen los pies y ni dos pasos hice…-se quejó entrando en la oficina de su jefe.

-La camisa debe ser blanca o negra, Ginevra – le espetó Harry, apenas la vio.

-Este color me favorece, es aburrido venir siempre con lo mismo.

Ginny no tuvo que aguantarlo quejándose porque en ese instante entró Hermione Granger, seria.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal amanecieron? – dijo sonriente.

-Muy bien, Hermione. ¿Y tú? – la saludó Ginny con alegría.

-Por ser lunes, bastante bien…

-Oye, ¿te molesta que me ponga esta camisa fucsia? – dijo señalándose.

-No, por supuesto que no, te queda hermosa.

-¡Gracias! Tú estás hermosa también…-se sonrieron, cómplices.

-Vaya, ahora son aliadas. –observó Harry un tanto sorprendido.

-Algo así – admitió Hermione con orgullo.

-Nos llevamos muy bien.

-Vayamos al grano, por favor. – Intercedió Harry, con cierto hastío.- Debemos empezar con los preparativos de la fiesta, falta muy poco y aún no hemos comenzado.

-¿De qué fiesta hablas? – inquirió su secretaria sin entender.

-En un mes es el aniversario de _PotterAndPotions -_respondió Hermione.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué suerte, me encantan las fiestas! – se entusiasmó.- ¿Cuántos años cumple esta empresa?

-Tres años, por eso debe ser un evento importante y distinguido – respondió Harry preocupado. – Le dará publicidad a los nuevos productos de estética.

-Será una gran fiesta, ya verás, pondremos globos, guirnaldas, podemos también…

-No es una fiesta de cumpleaños, Ginevra, olvídalo.-dijo cortante.

-Pensaré en otra decoración…

-Harry, creo que este año debemos hacerla en tu casa. No puede volver a suceder lo del año pasado, estábamos todos tan apretujados, fue un desastre celebrarla en un salón tan pequeño – terció Hermione.

-¿Tu casa es más grande que un salón de fiesta? –quiso saber Ginny, impresionada. Hermione rió por su ingenuidad.

-Es una mansión; cuando la conozcas quedarás, boquiabierta, es increíble. – repuso, grandilocuente.

-No exageres, Hermione – Harry no quería que comentara sus lujos con Ginny, sabiendo que su auto era una chatarra vieja. No le gustaba ostentar y menos con su secretaria. La miró.- Está exagerando…

-¡Es como te cuento, Ginny! ¡Tiene cuatro pisos, el jardín es enorme…!

-Vaya, que suerte tienen algunos, mi departamento apenas tiene una habitación…-se lamentó con un dejo de tristeza.

-Es solo una casa, Ginny.-se le salió a Harry y ella lo miró. Hermione los observó y de repente sintió que estaba demás. Percibió una leve diferencia en el tono de voz de Harry al hablarle, fue blando y condescendiente, y que la llamara por el nombre de pila definitivamente era extraño.

-Bien…-Hermione tosió.- Como te decía Harry, lo mejor es hacerla en tu casa…

-Oye ¿la casa de Harry tiene gimnasio?

-¡Estoy presente Ginevra! – saltó Harry- Deja de nombrarme en tercera persona como si yo…

-¡Bah, fue solo una pregunta!

-Sí, tiene gimnasio… -los miró, riéndose- las peleas de ustedes son tan divertidas…

-¿Pueden enfocarse? ¡Esto no es una charla de sociales! No quiero hacer una fiesta de esa categoría en mi casa, ni se les ocurra – se opuso enseguida Harry.

-En el jardín estará bien, entraremos todos y además es hermoso.

-¿Y si hace frío? – dijo Harry intentando convencerla de lo contrario.

-¡Ya se! Pondremos una enorme carpa climatizada – masculló Ginny llena de entusiasmo.

-Dije que no, olvídenlo, no quiero que la prensa este en mi casa. Prefiero conservar mi privacidad, ya saben cómo soy.

-Sí, ya sabemos que eres un amargado, pero es la fiesta de tu empresa.-opinó Ginny- ¡Deberías estar feliz de que vayamos todos a tu casa!

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – dijo parco.

-Sin los empleados tú no serías el gerente general, no seas desagradecido – lo apuntó con un dedo.

-Deja de pasarte de la raya, Ginevra, me tienes realmente podrido con…

-Tú te pasas de la raya cuando me obligas a atenderte el móvil un sábado a la noche – lo interrumpió Ginny, indignada. Hermione empezó a reírse otra vez.

-Cállate, no ventiles mis cosas delante de la gente, se supone que…

-Como si yo no supiera tus andanzas con esas jóvenes…-Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la intervención de Hermione.

-¡Eres el colmo!, ¿acaso piensas que no estoy ocupada un sábado, Potter? –reprochaba Ginny, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué podrías estar haciendo? – dijo burlón - ¿Mirando dibujitos animados?

-No eres el único que sabe cómo divertirse…

-¡Seguro que sí lo sabes! Sí, sí … estoy seguro.- le empezó a tomar el pelo.

-Eres un…

-¡Basta, termínenla! – los otros dos no respondieron.-Harry, como sea, aquí en la empresa no podemos hacer semejante fiesta y en ese salón del año pasado tampoco. A menos que quieras desembolsar un dineral para el alquiler de un súper salón, la opción es hacerla en tu jardín.

-¿Por qué aquí no? – quiso saber Ginny.

-Hay material confidencial –respondió Hermione, negando con la cabeza. – Además es peligroso, están los laboratorios repletos de mercadería nociva y habrá menores de edad.

-Entonces está todo dicho, la haremos en la casa de mi jefecito – concluyó ella, sonriendo espontáneamente.

-¡No, dije que no! – se encaprichó Harry.

-Después te ayudaremos a juntar todos los residuos y a limpiar el jardín – Dijo Ginny ingenuamente, como si ese fuera el problema.

-Para eso tiene a disposición muchos elfos, pero sí, los ayudaremos de todos modos.-aportó Hermione.

-El bello Orbit…¡fue tan amable y solidario cuando vino a traerme el auto!

Harry suspiró, resignado a que la fiesta del tercer aniversario de_ PotterAndPotions_ se haría en su mansión. Era imposible discutir y ganarles a dos mujeres como Ginny y Hermione.

-Está bien- Las dos festejaron y se abrazaron- ¡Basta, dejen de gritar! ¡Basta dije! Ustedes dos se encargarán de todo…

-Por supuesto, ¡será una gran celebración! – aseguró Ginny abrazando a Hermione.-Tengo muchas ideas…

***0*0***

Cerca el mediodía, Hermione Granger, almorzaba en su oficina. Comía una ensalada, pensando en qué motivos elegir para ambientar la fiesta de aniversario de _PotterAndPotions_. La tradición era que quienes formaban parte del staff iban vestidos de gala con un color en especial y elegían ese mismo color para las tarjetas, la decoración y el pastel. El año anterior, había sido el verde. Este año, muy especial para la empresa porque se había hecho conocida a nivel internacional, y habían ampliado la gama de productos, creyó conveniente hacer algo más especial, elegir un color… único. Hermione creía que el azul era ideal. Lo consultaría con Ginevra, la nueva secretaria de Harry tenía buenas ideas y buen gusto. Se imaginó a si misma vestida de azul… sí, el azul le sentaría de maravilla.

Su móvil sonó, sobresaltándola.

-Hola – atendió distraídamente.

_-Hola Hermione_ – esa voz la sobresaltó.

-¿Ronald Weasley? – dijo incrédula.

-_Es un gusto saber que puedes reconocer mi voz_ – dijo galante.

-¿De dónde conseguiste mi número? – le preguntó con mal humor.

-_Se lo robé a mi hermana de su celular_ –mintió de modo convincente, sin pizca de vergüenza.

-Es bastante caradura de tu parte que me lo confieses…

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?_ –Dijo con frescura – _Estoy seguro que eres una mujer que ama la sinceridad._

-Eres muy intuitivo eh… dime, ¿qué necesitas?-dijo con toda la cordialidad que fue capaz.

-_Quería invitarte a salir._

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

_-¿Tendría que estar loco para salir contigo?_ –repuso, riendo.

-Mira Ronald, no soy como las mujeres que sueles frecuentar.

_-¿Qué mujeres crees que frecuento, Granger?_

-Mujeres como Myriam, la rubia de la recepción…

-_No sé de quién me hablas_ – se desentendió, por supuesto, Ron ya había follado con Myriam.

-¿No sabes? –Chascó la lengua - Eres malísimo mintiendo.

_-No miento cuando te digo que deseo conocerte…_

-Estoy ocupada y debo seguir trabajando…-se excusó, incómoda.

-_Quiero que sepas una cosa, Hermione._

-A ver, supongamos que me interesa…-dijo cortante

_-No me rindo fácilmente…volveré a llamarte._

-Espero que no lo hagas. –Dijo altanera.

_-Me gustan los desafíos._

-¿Eso represento para ti, verdad? Un estúpido capricho.

_-No es cierto…Me estás rechazando, deberás pagar las consecuencias…-_dijo, con cierta naturalidad.

-Entiéndelo, no me interesa tener nada con alguien como tú.

_-¿Cómo fantaseas que soy?_

-Como mi mejor amigo, como Harry.

_-¿Cómo es Potter? No lo conozco…_

-Mujeriego y superficial.

_-Vaya, que buen concepto tienes del que dices que es como tu hermano…_-la regañó.

-Es la verdad y se lo digo en la cara, al igual que te lo estoy diciendo a ti…

_-Sólo un café, Hermione. No te arrepentirás – Insistió._

-No eres mi tipo, olvídalo.

_-¿En serio no deseas salir conmigo? _–Lo dijo como si fuera imposible, y Hermione se enfureció.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, engreído? –No esperó respuesta- No me interesa salir contigo, ni ahora, ni nunca adiós – le cortó.

Indignada, tiró el celular encima de los papeles de su escritorio. La desfachatez de Ronald Weasley la exasperaba.

La reunión con los inversores de San Mungo había sido un éxito. Se celebró en el antiguo bar donde Ginny trabajaba, el cual era bastante antiguo y nadie sospecharía que allí se estaban hablando de cuantiosas sumas de oro. Harry se sentía muy satisfecho, había firmado un acuerdo millonario. _PotterAndPotions _los proveería de la poción para la gripe durante más de un año y lo mejor de todo en opinión de Harry es que Ginny no había participado de ella, por ende no tendría que soportar que nadie la estuviese halagando, su orden fue que organice los ficheros de Hermione. Harry estaba feliz de la vida, y claro que también el éxito era mérito de Seamus Finnigan, que si algo sabía era negociar.

En ese momento caminaba por Londres, por aquella zona mixta donde había conocido alguna vez a la loca del auto. Sonrió al recordar su reacción… Justo pasaba delante de una escuela, Harry supuso que iban niños hijos de magos y brujas, porque se llamaba _Magia Elemental_. Los alumnos al parecer, estaban realizando una actividad recreativa en el medio la vereda, impidiéndole el paso. Observando con más atención Harry comprendió que era una especie de picnic.

Los infantes de edades variadas, corrían de aquí para allá. Harry intentó esquivarlos hasta que uno chocó directamente con él, pero se agarró de su saco, escondiéndose para que otro compañerito no lo atrape.

-¡Te fusilaré con mi varita, Harry Potter! – Harry se estremeció, ¿cómo habían podido reconocerlo? Su foto estaba prohibida para los medios, eso no podía ser posible.

-¡Yo soy Voldemort, yo te matare, maldito niño! Ja,ja,ja

Respiró aliviado. Estaban jugando a ser él y Voldemort. Utilizaban dos ramas que vendrían a suplantar a las varitas. A Harry no lo abandonaba la sorpresa, nunca creyó que su accionar en el mundo mágico llegara tan lejos como para influir en los juegos de los niños. Además, ellos nombraban a Voldemort sin ningún temor. Sintió un tirón de uno de los enanos que insistía…

-¡He venido a salvarte, soy un héroe!

-¡Cuidado, arruinarás mi ropa! –dijo, ya harto de se cuelgue de él.

-¡Soy Harry Potter y él me quiere matar!…-El niño que encarnaba a Voldemort en ese juego, se escabulló.- ¡Se fue, Voldemort me tiene miedo!- añadió triunfal.

-Parece que sí…-repuso Harry mirándolo. Dedujo que no tendría más de seis años de edad, los ojos muy celestes y el pelo castaño. Su ropa era muy humilde, parecía vieja y gastada.

-¡Soy igual a Harry Potter! – aseguraba, moviendo la rama de un lado a otro.

-Sí, viendo el estado de tu ropa, me recuerdas a mi infancia – respondió Harry, con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada, nada… -lo miró detenidamente - ¿Qué edad tienes, niño?

-Seis años, voy a primer grado. – cuchicheó con orgullo el pequeño.-Hoy vinimos a hacer un picnic aquí afuera.

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Thiago, ¿y tú? – Harry lo pensó dos veces, pero no quiso mentirle.

-Soy Harry Potter, un gusto campeón – le estiró la mano, Thiago tenía la boca abierta.

-¿En serio eres Harry Potter? –dijo asombrado, tomando su mano.

-Sí, claro – dijo agitándole el brazo.

-¿Me enseñas a ser un súper héroe como tú?- Harry se agachó para estar a su altura.

-Lo más importante es que hagas lo que quieras y te diviertas...

-¿Y por qué no sales en las revistas?

-Porque odio las revistas…

-¿Es verdad que tienes dinero, Harry?- él revoleó los ojos, desestimando sus dichos.

-Algo así.

-Entonces me puedes comprar un helado. – Harry recordó intensamente a Ginny.

-Tienes la desfachatez de mi secretaria…-sacó la varita, resignado.

-¿Es de verdad esa varita?

-Por supuesto.

-¡De verdad harás magia!- se ilusionó Thiago saltando en el lugar. Harry sonrió y en un movimiento hizo aparecer un helado de chocolate y americana, repleto de nueces. -¡Wow cómo hiciste! ¿Es muy difícil?

-Aprenderás a hacerlo, algún día.

Thiago lamió el helado manchándose la nariz.

-Tómalo rápido que vendrán tus amiguitos y tendré que hacer veinte mil de estos…no tengo ganas, de verdad.

-¿Podrías hacer uno pequeño para mi hermana Liz? Es que no quiero que ella se quede sin helado…-Harry sacó la varita y materializó otro más pequeño.

-Llévaselo antes de que se derrita...

-¡Gracias, Harry, eres bueno! – lo abrazó manchándole el pantalón de helado. Harry no se dio cuenta.

-Adiós Thiago.

Guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

Minutos más tarde, al volver a PotterAndPotions, Harry ya entraba en su despacho presidencial, apurado. Por supuesto que, con fastidio, tuvo que cambiarse el pantalón manchado de helado. _Los niños tienen el don de manchar todo, no sé cómo hacen._ No haría demasiado trabajo ese día, estaba cansado. Todavía sentía pesar por ese niño llamado Thiago y su vestimenta vieja y gastada. Consultó el reloj que había pertenecido a la abuela de Neville, él mismo se lo había obsequiado cuando cumplió los diecisiete. Las cinco menos cuatro de la tarde… seguramente su secretaria ya se había retirado, siempre se iba unos minutos tarde. Quebrantar normas era su costumbre.

Sin embargo, al entrar en su despacho, alcanzó a contemplar la espalda desnuda de su nueva secretaria. Era blanca, contó tres lunares enormes, esparcidos a lo largo de la geografía de su espalda, los cuales pudo dilucidar aún estando a tres metros de distancia. Ginny se abrochó el sostén apresuradamente.

-¡Diablos! – la escuchó decir. Harry sonrió.- ¡Tu mismo me pediste que me vista aquí, fue una mala idea! – se quejó.

-Tranquila, no llegué a verte – dijo con franqueza._ Sólo algunas pecas cerca de tu omóplato derecho. Una lástima._ Ginny se colocó la musculosa y se giró para mirarlo, estaba roja.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde…-Harry se sorprendió, no parecía avergonzada, descontando el tono escarlata de sus mejillas.- ¿Qué?

-Nada…-dijo riendo.

-¿De qué te ríes?-dijo incómoda.

-De nada…-seguía sonriendo.

-¿Me viste, cierto?

-No…-volvió a reírse. Ginny le pegó en el hombro, riendo también.

-¡Me viste las tetas y ahora te burlas! –zapateó el suelo, en un lamento.

Harry rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

-Tampoco es que haya mucho para ver…-Ginny rió, volviendo a empujarlo.

-Idiota… ¡deja de burlarte de mi cuerpo!

-Es la verdad, Ginevra… tus tetas recién están creciendo.- Ella arqueó las cejas, no parecía ofendida.

-Si me crecen más tendré problemas de columna…-dijo arrancándole una carcajada a Harry. Ginny también rió.

-Eres… no tienes filtro…

-¿Y tú sí? Hablas de mis tetas como si se tratara de una huerta que tienes…

-Exageras…creí que te habías ido, sino no entraba.

-¡Todo fue tu culpa tarado, por obligarme a vestirme aquí! – lo acusó, acalorada.

-Te dije que no te vi nada, apenas vi tu espalda.-dijo displicente- ¿Sabes cuánto puede excitarme tu espalda?

-Los hombres como tú se excitan con un dedo meñique –afirmó Ginny, convencida.

-¿Y cómo soy yo, a ver? – se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a escucharla.

-Bah, no vamos a discutirlo, tú sabes cómo eres jefecito…-dijo riendo. Harry decidió avergonzarla.

-Te diré la verdad…te vi las tetas y no las tienes tan grandes…-Ginny se puso roja de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Me viste? – se tapó la boca- ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Estaba bromeando, no te vi… ¡eres del color de los tomates! – Ginny volvió a empujarlo.

-¡Deja de burlarte, idiota! –Lo empujó por tercera vez, mientras él reía. - ¡Nunca sabré si realmente me viste o no!

-Basta, si te hubiera visto no tengo motivos para burlarme…-dejó salir, sin pensar. La frase hizo que Ginny se sonrojara aún más. Ella sentía que le ardía la cara.- Eres vergonzosa…

El pudor que Ginny exudaba a través de los poros acompañado de su estilizada figura de repente lo fascinó, y ese encanto terminó por sorprenderlo.

-No soy vergonzosa… a ver, un poco sí – admitió, tragando saliva. De repente se sentía nerviosa.- Me cuesta un poco entrar en confianza…-bajó la mirada. Harry le levantó la pera.

-Conmigo no tienes porqué sentirte avergonzada. - dijo susurrando. Ginny respiró hondo y asintió. Harry percibió su perfume de segunda mano, y otra vez sintió que le agradaba, y su sentido del olfato lo juzgó más intenso de aquella primera vez cuando supo que existía, fue como si de repente su vista hubiera podido ver ese aroma, como si tomara una forma indefinida y pudiera danzar a su alrededor y transportarlo a un lugar inconcluso, etéreo, incorpóreo, que aún no llegaba a dilucidar, era borroso… pero en él había mucho placer, era una sensación que no devenía consiente… era algo de un instante, y sin embargo, cada vez se prolongaba más. -Yo no soy como los babosos que están afuera, ¿entiendes?

Ginny largó una risita...

-¿Hablas del señor Malfoy?

-No es el único baboso, Ginny.

-¡Bien! Ya me dices Ginny…-dijo riendo.-Igual creo que eres bastante caradura…

-¿Por qué?

-Acusas de baboso a Malfoy y tú no eres ningún santito, tienes como tres novias picarón – le pellizcó un cachete. Harry le sujetó la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, bruscamente.

-Nunca vuelvas a pellizcarme…-le advirtió serio. Ginny emitió el sonido gracioso para hacerlo reír y lo consiguió.

-¡Ja! Te hago reír siempre…-el volvió a sonreír.- ¿Ves? No lo puedes evitar…

-Sino la ganas, la empatas…

-¿Esto un correctivo? Porque mi horario de trabajo terminó, deberías soltarme.-Harry no le hizo caso. Le miró la boca y luego los ojos.

-¿Sigues enojada?

-No…¿debería estarlo?

-Sí, porque no te permití asistir a la reunión con los sanadores de San Mungo.

-Cometiste una estupidez, Hermione no necesitaba orden en sus ficheros, tiene todo en perfecto estado…-observó Ginny, con tranquilidad.-No como otros que yo conozco…-lo miró intensamente.

Harry le sonrió de nuevo. No podía creer la simetría de su rostro. Su boca formaba un corazón con los labios, su corte de cara redondo, su nariz pequeña, y sus ojos, le encantaban los ojos de Ginevra, de párpados gruesos y pestañas alargadas eran tan fugitivos, impenetrables…

Sin embargo, la concordancia de su rostro contrastaba con su nefasto comportamiento.

-Eres tremenda, no te cansas de ser insolente… ¿eh?- Ginny negó, riendo, y le dio un corto abrazo fraterno.

-¡Ya sabes cómo soy, jefecito! Gracias por aguantarme…-besó su cachete y tomó su bolso, alejándose de él. Harry percibió una electricidad en la zona donde sus labios lo habían rozado.

Antes que pudiese saludar a su secretaria, una mujer atravesó la puerta haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Harry sintió cierto alivio de que Ginny y él ya estuvieran lejos.

-¡Sophie! – Dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago? Venir a buscarte, no quiero que estemos peleados…-caminó hacia él y le dio un generoso beso en los labios.

Ginny analizó el aspecto de la tal Sophie: el cabello era castaño, los ojos pardos, un cuerpo de guitarra, con una delantera importante, que enloquecería a más de uno. Llevaba un jeans negro ajustado y una blusa manga tres cuartos de un color tostado. _Potter no anda con pequeñeces…_

-Hola, ¿no? – Sophie se separó de Harry para mirarla.

-¿Tú quién eres, niña?

-Que sea más joven que tú no significa que sea una niña.-le ofreció la mano, sonriendo sinceramente.-¡Por fin te conozco querida Sophie!

-No te preocupes, no durarás mucho aquí –dijo de mal talante- Harry es muy exigente con sus secretarias….

-Es exactamente lo opuesto eligiendo mujeres.-Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante por ponerlo en aprietos.

-¿Perdón, qué dijiste? – repuso, altanera.

-Ay vamos Sophie tu me entendiste muy bien…

-Ginevra…-dijo Harry a modo de advertencia.

-¿Qué pasa jefecito? No se estrese, es sólo una conversación.

-¡Amor, porqué contrataste a esta insolente! – siseó Sophie, indignada.

-Eso es algo que…-miró a Ginny serio- ¿podrías darnos privacidad?

-Sí, por supuesto…-dijo fingiendo sentir cierto alivio por el pedido- te lo encargo a mi jefecito, te pido por favor que lo cuides con MUCHA atención, es un hombre muy escurridizo…-dijo cizañera.

-¡Ginevra!-la regañó Harry por segunda vez.

-Hasta mañana jefecito, que disfrutes con tu…amor-sonrió efusivamente.- ¡adiós Soph! –se retiró dejándolos solos.

Al salir, Ginny borró su sonrisa. La imagen de Sophie besando a Potter le causó un sorprendente rechazo y fastidio. Cuánto le desagradaban las mujeres que no tenían dignidad… ¡Sophie sabía muy bien que Potter huyó de su departamento para verse con otra mujer! Respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros. No podía limarle los cuernos a ninguna de las dos, no era su responsabilidad, gracias a todos los cielos… De repente resonó la frase que le habría dicho su jefe… "_Tampoco es que haya mucho para ver"._ ¿Acaso ella era muy poca cosa al lado de esa mujer?..._Bueno, también dijo que no tendría porqué burlarse. _ ¿Qué significaba eso realmente? Sacudió la cabeza… _¿Por qué analizo las frases de Harry Potter? ¡Cada día estoy más loca!_ Miró la hora y decidió apurarse, no quería llegar tarde para recoger a sus chiquitos.

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

Si hay algún error de tipeo o de otro tipo, les pido disculpas... siempre se me pasa alguno

Como verán Harry y Ginny estan empezando a darse cuenta q se gustan, pero todavía no es del todo claro para ellos, hay muchas cosas que lo van tapando...

El encuentro de Harry con Thiago es un detalle más, me inspiró un nene por la calle jugando con una ramita y se me vino esa escena a la cabeza, así la incluí ;)

Lo de Ron y Hermione avanza lento pero veremos más acción entre ellos próximamente!

Les dejo un adelanto, porque soy buena..! jajaja

_**"Ginny corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza colgándose, de ese hombre. Harry palideció, y tragó saliva.**_

_**-¡Rooooncitooo!-dijo Ginny feliz, su hermano la giró sobre sí mismo.**_

_**-Enana, ¿qué haces vestida así? ¡Estas calzas resaltan mucho tu culo!**_

_**-¿Quién es, tu novio? – Ron lo miró riendo.**_

_**-Soy Ron Weasley, su hermano -Harry enrojeció."**_

Espero sus comentarios y/o apreciaciones y/o tomatazos!

Gracias por leer!

Joanne.


	6. Sensaciones que alarman

**Hola bellos y bellas! ¡Como están? Palpitando finde año y navidad, me imagino...jaja Bueno acá estoy como ya anuncié en Facebook, les agradezco enormemente todos los comentarios vertidos en el capítulo anterior. Ya saben que no me canso de recalcarles que sirve que me dejen algo, si es mucho por supuesto mejor, todo sirve para mejorar y aprender.**

**Con este capítulo, como autora quedé satisfecha... espero que a ustedes les guste también. Nos leemos abajo.. y diviértanse.. or not jajaja**

* * *

><p><strong>Desde que te vi<strong>

Capítulo 6** – Sensaciones que alarman**

_La ternura de tu duda mi habitual rincón, _

_en cada mínimo detalle creo oír tu voz._

El reloj marcaba las veintitrés treinta de la noche. Liz y Thiago estaban acostados, esperando que su madre termine limpiar la cocina. Los dos hermanos miraban una serie infantil de magos héroes en su viejo televisor. La única habitación de ese modesto departamento era muy pequeña y tenía una vieja cama matrimonial en donde Ginny dormía con los niños. Rulo, un gato blanco y negro, dormía pegadito a los pies de Lizzy. Ginny entró a la habitación. Acarició al animal, bostezando, había sido un día agotador.

-A esta hora no deben mirar televisión – lo apagó, y los miró severamente.- Son desobedientes.

-Fue idea de Liz…

-Mentira mami…

-Háganme un lugar, preciosos...- se acostó en el medio y los niños la abrazaron.- Todavía no me contaron cómo les fue en su primer día de escuela.

Lizzy cerró los ojos y bostezó, sin acotar nada.

-Parece que te ha dejado cansada Lizzy-comentó Ginny sonriendo.

-Hicimos un picnic de bienvenida- terció Thiago.

-¿Sí? ¡Qué lindo, mi amor! ¿Cómo la pasaste, te divertiste? – Ginny acarició el pelo de Lizzy y que ya estaba semidormida.

-Sí, me gustó mucho, fue divertido.

-¿Juntaron a todos los cursos? –le preguntó Ginny acariciando su cara.

-Sí estaba Lizzy y sus amigos. Son más pequeños que yo…

-¿En dónde lo hicieron, Thi?

-En la vereda… ¡Liz y yo tomamos un helado!- Ginny frunció el seño.

-¿La escuela les regaló helados? – dijo extrañada.

-No, vino Harry Potter y sacó su varita – Ginny empezó a reírse por la ocurrencia.- ¡De verdad!

-Potter sería incapaz de darte un helado, será un héroe y todo eso pero es un agarrado…

-¿Tú lo conoces?

-No, ¿cómo podría conocerlo? – mintió enseguida. Si le decía la verdad, Thiago insistiría tanto que terminaría llevándolo a _PotterAndPotions_.- ¿Es cierto lo del helado?

-¡Si mami! con su varita me hizo un helado para mí – Explicó Thiago- Entonces le pedí que haga uno para Lizzy también.

-¿Otra vez Ralph y tú estuvieron jugando a ser Harry y el Innombrable? – musitó Ginny riendo.

-¡Sí! ¡Ralph era el malo! ¡Y el innombrable se llama Voldemort!

-No lo nombres, cielo…recuerda que hay personas que les da pavor ese nombre.-Thiago la abrazó, con una triste expresión.

-Papá siempre lo nombraba- Ginny sonrió con amargura.

-Era muy valiente tu padre – besó su frente.

-¿Crees que nos está mirando, mami?

-Tu papá nunca dejará de cuidarnos, el te lo prometió…-dijo bostezando- Es hora de dormir cielo, que sueñes con los angelitos…- agarró su varita.- _¡Nox!_

***0*0***

Al día siguiente, Harry se bajó de su Audi R8, mientras discutía con Draco Malfoy. Habían ido a desayunar juntos. Malfoy hablaba todo el tiempo de la nueva publicidad de cremas anti arrugas, parecía expectante y ansioso. Es que se estrenaba era el debut de la publicidad en la televisión mágica.

-…y le expliqué a David quinientas veces que ese efecto de luz en la escena cuatro era exagerado, espero que lo haya quitado.

-Tranquilo, la publicidad es muy buena y está bien producida, tú mismo la viste -dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

-No puedo estar tranquilo, se trata de la imagen de MI fórmula.

-Discúlpame, Malfoy – entraron en el ascensor – pero sin mi apadrinamiento tu idea no tendría éxito…

-¡Vamos, te estoy poniendo en la cima del mercado estético! Arrancar con este producto que de verdad funciona nos hará ganar millones. Espero que en el comercial hayan incluido mis correcciones, de lo contrario, David y Charly tendrán que escucharme, no seré pedagógico con ellos…-Harry bufó, Draco podía llegar a ser insoportable con los detalles.

-Cambiemos de tema, no te aguanto más.

-Estamos hablando de trabajo. Por cierto, Ginevra ha estado muy bien con su aporte ¿no?…-lo miró perspicaz.

-Puede ser.

-¿Es cierto el rumor que se corre?

-Poco me importan los rumores, no tengo tiempo para eso – dijo Harry de mal humor.

-Se comenta que a veces tus discusiones con Ginevra terminan en gritos…-Draco reía, y se burlaba de él.

-¡Tú porque no tienes que aguantarla! ¡Es insufrible, tiene el poder de exasperarme!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso de presidencia: en el Hall había un tumulto. Las empleadas de presidencia, o parte del personal, estaban cantando una canción, mientras alguien desde arriba una silla los guiaba. Por supuesto, Ginevra Weasley, parada arriba una silla, interpretaba una coreografía, las demás seguían estos pasos con bastante coordinación. Ginny vestía calzas rosa chicle y zapatillas deportivas negras. Una musculosa de algodón color gris completaba el atuendo. Utilizaba su varita como micrófono.

-La mato…-nadie más que Draco escuchó la amenaza del presidente.-Esta vez la mato…

-¡No seas tan amargo! Me parece muy divertido todo esto…-comentó Draco moviendo la cabeza al son de la música, con las manos en los bolsillos. – Hay buena energía aquí.

-¿Divertido para quién? –Vociferó Harry.- ¡Esta vez Ginevra no podrá eludir los cargos, la suspenderé!

-¡Relájense, compañeras! – Decía Ginny con energía – Y podrán dar lo mejor de sí mismas en el trabajo, vamos, estiren los músculos, que ya termina el tema….

Bailaban un tema muy pegadizo, Ginny movía su trasero para aquí y para allá. Las mujeres, descontroladas, seguían todos sus movimientos. Los empleados masculinos, babeaban por ella y por las más lindas, que bailaban adelante. Algunas pocas mantenían una actitud contrariada, relegadas en un rincón cruzadas de brazo.

La canción por fin terminó y Ginny las aplaudió y desenchufó el grabador, cargándolo en su brazo derecho.

-¡Estuvieron perfectas, felicitaciones a todas…!-se percató de la presencia de Harry, junto al señor Malfoy al lado de la puerta del ascensor.- ¡Oh no! A trabajar todas, vamos rápido.

Los empleados asustados, se escabulleron en sus oficinas al ver a Harry Potter mirarlos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Weasley? – la encaró sin rodeos, con los dientes apretados.

-Hola jefecito, ¿cómo empezó el día? Hola, señor Malfoy...- Draco apenas levantó la cabeza, estaba tan tentado a las risas que apenas pudo articular un sonido.

-Mal, estoy como el culo, porque llego al piso de la presidencia y esto es un despelote… ¡y tú estás distrayendo a los empleados! ¿Dónde crees que estás? ¿En una comparsa muggle?

-¡Ay, me encantan las comparsas! – comentó Ginny radiante.

-¡No me tomes el pelo, te hablo en serio!

-Estás en un error, jefecito…te voy a explicar todo con lujo de detalles.

-Por supuesto que lo harás, pero en mi oficina y AHORA, Weasley…-se retiró echando humos. Ginny miró a Draco, con expresión resignada.

-Desde que lo vi este hombre está enojado – dijo, con cierta curiosidad.

-Tienes razón- admitió Draco. – Aprovecho para felicitarte por tu gran idea para la publicidad. – Le dio la mano y Ginny la chocó, cómplice.- Estuviste genial…

-Sí, yo…

-Dije "en mi oficina AHORA GINEVRA" - se escuchó el grito colérico de Harry.

-¡Lo siento Draco, debo irme!

Ginny corrió hacia la oficina y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué pasa, jefecito?

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? Por lo menos no lo hagas delante la gente – exigió de mal modo.

-Con qué humor nos levantamos hoy…-sonrió, sin enojarse. –En cambio, yo hoy me siento con todas las energías.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre montar el desastre que armaste? ¡Esto es una empresa!

-Se trata de un proyecto motivacional -dijo risueña. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a elongar los músculos. Una de sus piernas la levantó a la altura de su cabeza. Harry estaba asombrado, esa joven era una caja de sorpresas, nunca imaginó que fuera tan elástica. - Ya verás cómo los empleados trabajan más y con más ganas. Después hay que implementarlo en todos los pisos…¡Será un éxito!

-¿Qué haces con tus piernas?

-Estiro mis músculos…-colocó otro de sus pies en su cuello.- Deberías probarlo, es…

-Cállate, ¿quieres? Me hartaste – dijo malhumorado.-Tú no perteneces a Recursos Humanos, no puedes andar planificando nada de todo eso…

-Quise hacer este experimento, porque hoy los vi muy cansados y desganados. Además tu siempre llegas con cara de ogro, los asustas y ellos se sienten intimidados…-le recriminó.

-No te pases de la raya Ginevra, porque hoy no estoy de humor.

-Nunca estás de humor –afirmó con vehemencia- Deberías bailar con nosotros así te relajas un poco.

-No bailo…y menos en horario laboral.

-Técnicamente no están en horario laboral…-señaló el enorme reloj de la oficina- Son las siete, treinta, y todos entramos a las ocho.

-Da igual, se alborotan y después están distraídos para trabajar…-se sentó en el sillón.

-No, no es lo mismo Harry. ¡Todos llegamos muy temprano y empezaremos a las ocho en punto, como marca el reglamento! –le garantizó con entusiasmo- Eso significa que te somos fieles.

-Tú sólo eres fiel a provocar desastres.

-A mi me parece que la Canción Pre Laboral es una excelente idea para motivarlos.

-¿Canción pre laboral? ¿Esa payasada tiene un nombre?

-Al llegar temprano, me encontré con mis compañeras y me di cuenta que están un poco desmotivadas; como faltaban unos treinta minutos para entrar, les propuse bailar una canción.

-Esto no es una discoteca, ni un lugar para relajarse, es una empresa y aquí vienen a cumplir obligaciones.

-Es mejor que esas obligaciones las hagan con más ganas. El movimiento y la actividad física siempre renueva las energías, libera endorfinas… la hormona de la felicidad. Confía en mí.

-Tengo varios motivos para no confiar en ti -Harry le puso una cara de cansancio.

-Deja de torcer esos ojitos verdes luminosos…

Harry no pudo evitarlo: hizo una media sonrisa.

-Ve a tu oficina y vístete apropiadamente, yo bajo la cortina…

-¿Te desenojaste?- le sonrió.

-Tienes el poder que yo deje pasar todas y cada una de las locuras que cometes. No sé como haces…

-¡Genial! Mañana te unirás al baile, verás lo bien que hace – Le sonrió.

Harry la miró, y en un fugaz segundo, la encontró más hermosa que nunca. No se sorprendió por esa sensación, le había sucedido en otras ocasiones, pero cada vez pasaba con más frecuencia. Se estaba volviendo una constante: la belleza de Ginevra lo paralizaba como cuando la conoció, debajo de la lluvia. Era tan fresca y espontánea... ¿Debía preocuparse por su afilado nivel de persuasión? ¿Era una cualidad de ella o una debilidad suya? Quizá debía empezar a imponerse o Ginny le daría vuelta la empresa.

Hermione Granger entró en su oficina, sin pedir permiso, cortando de golpe sus cavilaciones.

-Lo siento, Harry, no puedo esperar. Estoy de lleno dedicada a la organización de la fiesta.

-Hola, ¿qué tal Hermione? ¿Todo en orden? – ironizó Harry. Ginny rió.

-Te dije que estoy…

-¿Tu abalaste la canción pre Laboral? –la interrumpió.

-¿La qué? Recién llego, no sé de qué me hablas.

-Nos reunimos media hora antes del horario de entrada, para bailar una canción. –Intervino Ginny con alegría.- Eso les dará energías para empezar el día.

–No me parece mal eh, pero no podemos negar que eso generaría bastante lío en el piso de presidencia – observó.

-Es lo que yo digo, me parece una locura…

-No somos demasiados los que venimos temprano...-la tranquilizó Ginny

-Bueno, en ese caso… estaría bien probar ¿no? – dijo Hermione buscando la aprobación de Harry.

-No seas ingenua, mi secretaria aquí presenta ya probó esa absurda idea por ti, Hermione.

La aludida pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-¡Ahora entiendo porqué estaban tarareando este tema tan famoso de Cindy Lauper!

-"Las chicas solo quieren divertirse" –dijo Ginny canturreando. Harry bufó.

-Tranquilo, Harry no es tan grave.

-Si se desbordan suspendemos todo y listo – dijo Ginny, con tal de convencerlo.-¿Te parece?

-Te tomo la palabra, no quiero ver ningún lío, cuando yo llegue que todos estén empezando sus tareas…¿queda claro?-la apuntó con el dedo.

-Como el agua, jefecito – levantó una mano haciendo exagerado un gesto de compromiso y lealtad.

-Perfecto, eso está solucionado– dijo Hermione, impaciente– Envié a Mafalda a llamar al ministerio, para hablar con los representantes del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia. Necesitamos varios permisos para celebrar la fiesta de aniversario en tu casa, Harry.

Ginny sonrió internamente. El encargado de inspeccionar los establecimientos para las fiestas era su hermano Ronald. ¡Cuando Hermione supiera con quién tendría que lidiar, se desmayaba del espanto! Era mejor no alertarla sobre ese asunto o Ron la mataría.

-¿Y qué dijeron? –musitó Harry.

-Enviarán al encargado a hablar con nosotros. No creo que haya problemas, el año pasado fue algo rápido y fácil – recordó Hermione con optimismo.

Golpearon despacio la puerta de la oficina presidencial.

-Adelante – dijo Harry.

-Permiso…

Era un hombre pelirrojo, alto y de unos ojos color azul intenso. Harry dedujo que tendría su edad. Vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa celeste, arremangada. A Hermione se le aceleraron los latidos y ligeramente, sus cachetes adquirieron un tono escarlata. Ginny contuvo la risa al observar esta reacción.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le espetó Hermione a Ron.

Ginny corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza colgándose de ese hombre. Harry palideció, y tragó saliva.

-¡Rooooncitooo!-aulló Ginny, con una expresión feliz. Su hermano la giró sobre sí mismo.

-Enana, ¿qué haces vestida así? ¡Estas calzas resaltan mucho tu culo!

-¿Quién es, tu novio? – Ron lo miró riendo.

-Soy Ron Weasley, su hermano -Harry enrojeció.

-Ah, lo lamento -se acercó y estiró su mano – Harry Potter, presidente de _PotterAndPotions_.

-Y mi jefecito –agregó Ginny sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Harry.

_Esa costumbre de tratarme del tú sin confinza, evidentemente viene familia, pensó Harry._

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ronald? – volvió a decir Hermione.

-¿Cómo se conocen?- preguntó Harry.

-Mi hermano está aquí porque es el encargado de darnos los permisos para la fiesta.-reveló Ginny con orgullo.

-Eso es una gran noticia – dijo Harry, sonriendo.- El podrá acelerar el trámite…

-No es tan fácil, debo cerciorarme de que todo esté en orden-Habló Ron y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. - Me encanta la decoración de tu despacho, muy buen gusto jefecito…

-Dime, Harry, por favor. –Solicitó el presidente- Demasiado tengo con tu hermana…

-Como quieras, Harry.

-¿Cuáles son tus condiciones para la habilitación? – lo miró, serio. – Ya sabes cómo nos manejamos y la responsabilidad a la hora de hacer eventos…

-Tengo dos condiciones: la primera es que quiero asistir a la fiesta.

-¿Cómo dices? – dijo Harry arqueando las cejas.

-¡Si, sería genial que vengas!- le festejó Ginny.

-Esto es una completa locura –se opuso Harry- ¡Ustedes dos están locos!

-¡Coincido contigo Harry! Lamento que sea tu hermano Ginny, pero no pertenece a esta empresa, no puede asistir a la fiesta…

-Seré breve, sino tengo mi invitación no hay habilitación – se impuso Ron, mirándolos- Vamos, no creerán que aflojaré porque son los Salvadores del mundo mágico… a mi no me impresiona esa grandilocuencia.

-¡Eres genial Ron!- dijo Ginny y chocaron las manos con un saludo particular, festejando una victoria. Harry y Hermione, se miraron, incrédulos de lo que observaban.

-La caradurez la llevan en la sangre…-concluyó Harry.

-Tómalo como un intercambio de favores, Potter.-Dijo Ron, sin enojarse.

-¡Ningún favor, deberías hacer tu trabajo con más seriedad y no a cambio de nada! –rezongó Hermione con indignación.

-Haré mi trabajo bien, no correrá peligro la vida de ningún invitado – repuso Ron – pero sigo queriendo ir a la fiesta… ¿entiendes o no?- Hermione chascó la lengua y bufó.

-¡Vamos! –dijo Ginny.- ¡No sean tan aguafiestas, un invitado más uno menos es lo mismo!

-No quiero que vengas a la fiesta Ronald, no me interesa verte allí…-dijo Hermione.

-Sin mí no habrá fiesta, Granger, así que no me desafíes…-le hizo una sonrisa galante.

-¡Basta de esta estúpida charla! Está bien Ronald, vendrás a la fiesta… -Hermione lo asesinó con la mirada.- Lo lamento Hermione, hay que resolver esto…- se disculpó.

-Pero…

-¿Cuál es la segunda condición? – preguntó Harry a Ron resignado, ignorando lo que Hermione estuviera por decir.

-Me gustaría ser el acompañante de la jefa de Recursos Humanos aquí presente…-expresó el pelirrojo sin pizca de vergüenza.- ¿Tengo que pedirte la mano a ti?

Harry largó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Eres un estúpido! – saltó Hermione roja.

-¿Por qué?-se defendió.- ¡Solo quiero ir contigo a la fiesta, Granger, no te sulfures en vano!

Harry arqueó las cejas y sonrió sinceramente… ese Ronald era de lo peor.

-Creí que nadie superaría a Ginevra en materia de desfachatez pero tú realmente…-Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¿Te volviste loco Weasley? –lo atacó enojadísima.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre exponerme delante de Harry y de tu hermana? ¡Tienes doce años o qué!

-Ay, vamos solo debes dejar que te acompañe a la fiesta de Aniversario, Hermione.-simplificó Ron, con un ademán de practicidad.- No querrás que _PotterAndPotions_ se quede sin fiestita…¿verdad? – miró a Harry.

Harry pensó que ese muchacho, era una versión de Ginny adulta. Era insolente, pero a diferencia de su hermana, no sacaba sus nervios a flor de piel. Ronald tenía algo que lo divertía.

-¡Eres un desubicado, confianzudo!-seguía criticándolo Hermione- Te vives pasando de la raya…

-Viene de familia, Hermione…-aportó Harry y Ginny le codeó el hombro. Ron y Hermione siguieron discutiendo sin prestarle atención ni a Harry ni a Ginny, hasta que la jefa de Recursos Humanos se retiró echando humos del despacho.

Ron no dudó, se dispuso a seguirla y antes de salir del despacho miró a Harry, amistosamente.

-Cuídame a la enana, Harry. ¡Con lo linda que salió me la van a ojear!

-¡Ey! ¡No necesito que me cuiden! – Saltó Ginny.

-Ve tranquilo -contestó Harry cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta.

-¿Tranquilo? ¿Acaso tú vas cuidarme? – dijo con los brazos en jarra.

-Fue una forma de decir…-se dejó caer en su silla de rueditas.-Estoy agotado…

-¡Qué día eh! –dijo Ginny riendo, y se sentó en frente suyo arriba el escritorio.

-Es de mal educación que te sientes en el escritorio – Ginny se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba.-Bájate.

-No quiero.

-Siéntate como corresponde…-dijo severo. Ginny se bajó pero siguió apoyada en él.

-¿Así te gusta, jefecito?

-¿Qué pasa entre tu hermano y Hermione? ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-Creo que se gustan muchísimo…-dijo Ginny con franqueza.

-Hermione no parece muy a gusto con él – discrepó Harry.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, ceñuda.

-Creo que te faltó muy poquito para montarme una escenita por mi hermano…

-Por favor, no digas estupideces y ve a vestirte con tu uniforme, ya hace una hora que empezó tu horario laboral – dijo rápidamente mirando su ordenador.

-Algún día voy a tener novio, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte-bromeó.

-¿Crees que me importa, Ginevra? Mientras no hagas arrumacos aquí en la empresa, haz lo que quieras…-dijo sin mirarla.

-¡El amor debe demostrarse en todos lados!

-Compadezco el pobre ese hombre que deba aguantarte, de verdad lo compadezco…-recalcó mirando hacia arriba.

-¡Ey! no soy tan insoportable…-dijo riendo.

-Ve a vestirte con tu uniforme, YA MISMO.

***0*0***

Horas más tarde, Ginny salía de la oficina de Harry, con aspecto distraído. Ya estaba vestida con su falda negra y esta vez, lucía una camisa verde, mangas cortas. Tenía en su mano unos papeles para llevar a los pisos inferiores, aparte de prepararle un café a su jefecito. Se encontró uno de los encargados de administración, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que siempre le sonreía al pasar. Vestía de saco y corbata.

-Hola Ginevra…-la saludó con simpatía.

-Hola…lo siento, no sé quién eres.

-Soy Regan Walker, encargado de conseguir publicidad en bares mágicos para _PotterAndPotions _– le comentó el hombre, grandilocuente.

-Qué bien, te felicito – Le sonrió modestamente.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno, ya eres famosa aquí… ¿quién no conoce a la secretaria del presidente?

-Es raro que todos me recuerde, Harry cambia de secretaria como de camisa.-_Y de novia_, pensó, pero no lo dijo.

-¿Lo llamas Harry? – parecía sorprendido.

-Sí, es su nombre ¿no?

-Es extraño que te lo permita – Ginny detectó cierta desconfianza de su parte. -Apuesto tú durarás más tiempo en el puesto, Potter te tiene muchas consideraciones.

-No sé qué estás queriendo decir – dijo incómoda.

-Nada importante.

-Lo único que me interesa es conservar mi puesto…-suspiró.- Hasta luego Regan, debo llevar estas planillas al segundo piso y hacerle un café al Señor Potter… ¿así está bien?- dijo irónica.

-Te acompaño, yo también iré a la cocina a hacerme un café.- Ginny bufó internamente, ¡qué pesado! Pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar, ya le había dicho dónde iba.

A los pocos minutos volvían ambos al piso de la presidencia, con los cafés, que flotaban mágicamente al lado de ellos por el encantamiento levitatorio que Ginny les hizo. Llegaron a unos metros del despacho del presidente. En la puerta había un cartel que rezaba 'Gerente general, Harry James Potter'.

-Fue una lástima, hoy llegué tarde para bailar esa canción que improvisaste – comentó Regan.

-No te preocupes, mañana lo volveremos a hacer. Pero debe ser temprano y todos deben ocupar sus puestos de trabajo a la hora indicada – le comentó con entusiasmo.

-Me parece muy bien, cumpliré con el horario pactado. Así que… ¿te gusta el deporte? – le sonrió de lado.

-Sí, bastante…-admitió, con nostalgia. - Solía practicar natación, pero después se me hizo insostenible económicamente.

-¿Sabías que aquí hay una gran piscina? - Ginny se sorprendió.

-¿Hablas en serio, Regan?

-Claro, está en el último piso, es enorme y climatizada. De todos modos, no te ilusiones, sólo tienen permiso para utilizarla el presidente, y algunos inversores importante como Draco Malfoy o Hermione Granger.

-Es una pena, me hubiera gustado nadar un poco – Se lamentó.

-A mi me encantaría nadar contigo…-Ginny alzó las cejas, contrariada por ese comentario. Era un idiota. –No me malinterpretes, solo me gustaría mejorar mi técnica…

-Es fácil sólo tienes que practicar y con el tiempo lo haces automáticamente. –lo animó Ginny - Mi estilo favorito es el pecho…-hizo una demostración con los brazos, y Regan la miraba, casi babeando.

-¿Qué tienes en la muñeca? – Ginny enrojeció, Regan se refería a ese tatuaje que tanto se había empeñado en ocultar durante la entrevista laboral.

-No tengo nada – mintió con nerviosismo.

-Ya lo vi, Ginny – le tomó la mano y le corrió la pulsera. Regan leyó el tatuaje, que rezaba: "Nunca te rindas", en cursiva. Se lo había tatuado luego de la muerte de Ian, eran sus últimas palabras.- Una hermosa frase…- pasó su dedo índice por ella.

-Por favor, no digas nada, o Harry me despedirá.

-Descuida, no diré nada…

-Gracias, Regan - intentó sacar la mano pero él la retuvo.

-¿Quisiste rendirte muchas veces en tu vida? – Regan le acarició el dorso de la mano, con un gesto galante. Ginny sintió rechazo y enseguida atinó a alejarse de ese hombre. Era mucho mayor que ella, ¿no se daba cuenta? Además nunca le dio a entender otra cosa más que simpatía y amabilidad.

-Preferiría que no…-intentó sacar la mano, pero él ejerció un poco de fuerza para impedírselo.

-¿Por qué te resistes, Ginny? – susurró acercándose.

-Porque no quiero tener problemas.

-Déjate llevar…

-¡Intento ser amable, pero tú lo tomas para cualquier lado! – lo cortó, ya harta. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, quizá daba señales equivocadas o se encontraba con personas estúpidas.

-Gin, yo….

-¡Por favor, qué has bebido! ¡No me llames Gin! Entre tú y yo no hay ningún tipo de confianza… y suéltame. –el la retuvo, enojado, endureciendo la mirada- ¡Que me sueltes, idiota!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Regan soltó a Ginny inmediatamente al ver a Harry Potter salir de su oficina.

Ginny se encontró con sus ojos verde cielo y el encantamiento levitatorio que había invocado para que los cafés se mantengan en el aire, se desplomó causando un estropicio.

-¡Diablos! – dijo nerviosa.- Jefecito, yo... yo… lamento este desastre pero, pero…- Era extraño ver tartamudear a Ginny, jamás se quedaba sin palabras. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento de Regan y de aquella escena. Conocía lo suficiente a Walker ya había tenido varias suspensiones por problemas especialmente con compañeras de trabajo.- Jefecito, disculpe lo que…

-¿Qué haces en este piso Walker? – La interrumpió bruscamente.– No vienes aquí a hacer sociales.

-Lo siento señor, dialogaba con Ginevra sobre…

-No me interesa lo que estabas haciendo, ve y haz tu trabajo YA MISMO.-le soltó.

Regan se fue sin agregar nada más. Ginny, nerviosa, se había agachado a juntar el desastre causado. Tuvo el amargo presentimiento que pagaría los platos rotos de Regan. ¡Su mala suerte era de no creer!

-Deja eso, Ginevra – le soltó Harry de mal modo.

-Debo juntar los restos de…

-¡Que lo dejes te digo! – Ordenó enojado- Te espero en mi oficina ahora.

Ginny lo siguió en silencio y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Segunda reprimenda del día, si seguía así, iba a echarla sin miramientos. Estaba muy nerviosa, temía que Harry haya escuchado sobre el tatuaje y que la despida.

-¿Qué estabas hablando con Walker? – la encaró Harry, sin miramientos.

-Solo me acompañó a dejarle las carpetas a Evan.

-¿Te acompañó?- hizo una risita irónica.

-Sí, se ofreció a acompañarme.

-¿Te hizo algo? Te noto nerviosa.

-No me hizo nada…-dijo sin mirarlo.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- Ginny se sobresaltó, pero lo miró finalmente.

-No te pongas así, Harry… no es para tanto.

-Deja de mentirme…y evitarás que me altere.

-No me hizo nada - repitió empezando a relajarse.

-Te agarraba la mano y tú te resistías, pude verlo en tus ojos – afirmó serio.

-¿En mis ojos? – rió, divertida con las ocurrencias de Harry.

-Sí, me doy cuenta, eres bastante transparente – musitó Harry.- Se te nota cuando te sientes incómoda.

-¡Vaya! Me tienes estudiada, jefecito… -se burló divertida.

-¿Por qué eres tan ingenua, Ginevra? –reclamó, con cierta impaciencia.

-No soy ingenua…

-¡No sabes cuidarte, no sabes detectar el peligro!

-¿De qué peligro me hablas? Estábamos aquí en la puerta de tu oficina, ¿qué podría haberme hecho?-dijo exasperada.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado sino llegaba, a ver?

-¿Insinúas que ese tal Regan es peligroso? –Repuso Ginny.- Trabaja en tu empresa, no debería ser peligroso.

-Hemos tenido varios problemas con él, porque es un baboso, se quiere acostar con cuanta mujer se le cruce… y tiene veinte años más que tú.

-Me recuerda a alguien…-dijo mirándolo con un gesto de fingida reflexión.

-¿Me comparas con ese desagradable de Regan?

-No, para empezar, contigo no estoy incómoda –se puso roja. Harry sonrió triunfal.

-Deduzco entonces que Regan te incomoda. ¿Qué te hizo?

-Nada, Harry…

-Qué te dijo, quiero que lo sueltes ahora…-Ginny respiró hondo.

-Se tiró el lance, pero le salió mal porque justo llegaste tú…-lo miró fijo, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Mientes… estás minimizando los hechos – sentenció Harry.

-¿Siempre eres tan posesivo con tu personal?

-Detesto a los tipos babosos y tú eres demasiado inocente – sentenció con seriedad.

-¡Ey! Yo no soy tan inocente como piensas... –Harry parpadeó, intentando no pensar en el significado de esa frase.- Será mejor que vaya a buscarte otro café…

-No, iré a buscármelo yo. Tú manda imprimir los formularios de pociones…-se acercó a la puerta.

-¿En serio piensas que soy ingenua? – le preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

El sonrió irónicamente, y acercándose a centímetros, le acomodó un mechón de pelo atrás de la oreja. Ginny sintió un electrizante hormigueo recorrerle toda su espalda.

-Eres ingenua, Ginevra. Y por una vez en tu vida, cumple una orden sin refutarme nada, ¿crees que te costará mucho? –dijo susurrando. Acto seguido luego se retiró a buscarse el café. Ginny sonrió, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío por la sensación que le dejaba su perfume francés. ¿Cómo se llamaría ese perfume? Se tocó la zona donde Harry deslizó sus dedos y luego la pasó por la nuca. ¿Qué le sucedía? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar estupideces.

***0*0***

Al final del día, cuando Ginny ya se había retirado, Harry decidió abandonar la empresa. El parquímetro de _PotterAndPotions_ estaba muy silencioso, supuso que no quedaba nadie. Cuando se acercaba a su Audi, Myriam, la recepcionista de la entrada, lo interceptó.

-¡Señor Potter! -lo saludó, con cierta obsecuencia.

-Myriam, me estoy yendo…

-¿Su secretaria ya se fue?

-Sí -la miró ceñudo - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – dijo, de repente interesado.

-Bueno, no sé si debería decirle.-vaciló Myriam, condescendiente.

-Dime ya mismo que pasa con Weasley…

-Mire su carro, está allí – lo señaló. Efectivamente, era el auto de Ginevra.

-¿Todavía no se fue? –se preguntó, extrañado.

-Parece que Weasley fue a probar la piscina de natación del último piso.-Harry la miró.

-¿Cómo dices? – dijo sorprendido.

-Weasley sabía que está prohibido utilizarla, pero insistió al portero en que quería probarla… una insolente, ¿no?

Myriam no veía la furia natural de Potter cuando se quebrantaba una regla. Potter parecía más sorprendido que enojado y eso la mantenía insatisfecha.

-¿Cómo se enteró Ginny de la existencia de esa piscina? – murmuró Harry.

-Se lo dijo Regan Walker cuando estuvieron dialogando esta tarde, yo misma los escuché.

-¡Ya me la venía a venir, de ese idiota! –se solviantó.- ¡Ginevra siempre TAN ingenua! – se quejaba, como si hablara solo.

-¿La va a suspender, verdad Señor? Usted ha suspendido a todos los que han intentado utilizarla.

-Gracias por comentarme.

Harry apareció directamente en la puerta del último piso. "NATATORIO, solo gerentes". En la entrada había dos vestuarios a los costados, para hombres y mujeres respectivamente. El natatorio era enorme, la piscina, rectangular de de unos diez metros de largo. Entró decididamente a los vestuarios masculinos; había una pequeña ventana desde donde podía visualizarse aquella piscina climatizada, la cual despedía mucho vapor. Se encontró a un hombre mirando hacia la piscina, con las manos apoyadas en vidrio, hipnotizado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Walker? –dijo enojado.

-¡Señor! –Parecía muy asustado- Yo solo estaba…

-¿Espiando a Ginevra? – sin esperar respuesta lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, haciéndolo levitar del suelo.

-¡Ay!

-¡Es una niña depravado, tiene veinte años! - vociferó enojado y lo golpeó contra el vidrio, Walker chilló.

-No, tiene veintitrés…

-¡Es lo mismo, idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer tocarla, asqueroso de mierda?

-Ginny está rompiendo una regla, no puede venir aquí…

-Ginevra, se llama… ¿entendiste? Ginevra.

-¿Qué eres, su novio?

-¡No te hagas el pelotudo! ¿Crees que nací ayer? La manipulaste para venir aquí y después espiarla… ¡Primero espiaste a Hermione y ahora sigues haciéndolo! Me cansaste. Estás suspendido por un mes. –le soltó enojado.

-Señor yo…

-Sal de mi vista Walker, eres un depravado…

-¡Deberías suspender a Ginevra también! – exclamó indignado.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! FUERA DE AQUÍ…

Walker no necesitó oírlo dos veces, y se fue.

Harry estaba muy enojado, echando humos fue hacia los vestuarios y empezó a quitarse la ropa con furia poco contenida. ¡Estaba furioso! Ginevra no dejaba de quebrantar las reglas una y otra vez, pero lo que más le molestaba que confiara en todo el mundo, era inconmensurable la desesperación que le generaba su inocencia.

Se calzó un trajo de baño que materializó con su varita y desapareció para aparecer en el fondo de la piscina.

Ginny estaba nadando, feliz de la vida, disfrutando unos minutos de relajación antes de volver a su departamento. Había extrañado poder hacer ese deporte durante mucho tiempo… estaba segura que Harry ya se había ido. Con un poco de suerte y cuidándose de que nadie la viera, podría usarla todos los días, pero debía estar atenta, porque su jefecito tenía ojos en la espalda. Después de nadar el tercer largo, frenó a descansar; Harry sacó su cabeza enfrente de ella, sobresaltándola.

-¡Harry! ¡Casi me matas del susto! – se frotó el pecho, jadeando.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! –Estaba visiblemente furioso.

-Yo… yo…

-Tú saldrás de la piscina ahora mismo, me tienes HARTO -espetó.

-Harry deja que yo te explique…

-¡Vives desobedeciéndome!

-Solo quise…

-Tú no eres de la gerencia, no puedes entrar aquí – se cruzó de brazos, sediento de explicaciones.- ¿Qué ridícula excusa tienes, a ver?

-Vine aquí porque…porque…perdí un anillo y me sumergí en la piscina a buscarlo – mintió nerviosa.

-¿Me tomas por idiota? ¡Basta de patéticas mentiras!

-¡La descubrí hoy y me dieron ganitas nadar! – Terminó confesando.- No es nada malo, ¿o si?

-Estás despedida.-zanjó levantando la voz.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no sabes respetar las reglas.

-¡No, no me eches, Harry por favor! – juntó sus manos, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Sí, estás despedida, así no podemos seguir. –Manifestó, inexcusable.- Vives desafiándome, te comportas como una niña de doce años, ¡me tienes cansado con estas actitudes!

-¡Lo único que hice fue utilizar una maldita piscina! - argumentó, enfadada.

-¡Eso está prohibido! ¿Acaso no comprendes el idioma inglés? NO debes utilizar lo que no es tuyo, debes aprender a respetar las reglas. –dijo separando cada palabra puntillosamente.

-Harry, por favor…-le rogó desesperada.- Necesito el trabajo, es muy importante para mí.

-¡Lo hubieras pensado antes!- dijo enojado.- ¡¿Cuántas advertencias recibiste ya?! ¡Miles! Y continúas haciendo lo que se te vengan en gana, una, otra, ¡y otra vez! Hasta aquí llegaste Ginevra.

-¡Por favor, no me eches, no puedes dejarnos en la calle! – dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿A ti y a quién más? – la indagó sin entender.

-Necesito el dinero Harry, por favor…

-¿Solo quieres quedarte por el dinero?

-Nadie trabaja gratis…-objetó duramente.-Pero no, no es solo la paga lo que me interesa. Aquí me siento bien y quiero seguir siendo tu secretaria. ¡Perdóname, por favor!

Parecía a punto de llorar, y eso lo conmovía, pero no quería dejarse llevar y sin embargo era tremenda la resistencia que hacía para no dejarle pasar su nueva trastada. ¡Su interior le rogaba a gritos perdonarla! Si se descuidaba, Ginny era capaz de convencerlo de que se tire a un precipicio, porque él podía volar. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese sentimiento? Prefirió no contestarse ese interrogante.

-No, estás despedida. Mañana Hermione te dará tu liquidación –en el fondo, sabía que no era cierto, que no podía despedirla, pero necesitaba ponerla a prueba.

-¡Eres una mierda, Potter! – Dijo enojada.- ¡Te odio!

De manera impulsiva subió la escalerita, y se dispuso a salir del agua, enojada. Harry vislumbró su alucinante figura en biquini y el corazón se le aceleró. El biquini azul le quedaba perfecto y su cuerpo de sirena parecía dibujado.

-¡Espera! ¡Quiero decirte que…!

Cuando Ginny caminaba por el borde, se resbaló y cayó el suelo. Harry estuvo tentado a las risas, porque aterrizó de manera realmente cómica, pero se contuvo al escuchar que chilló de dolor; se tomaba el codo y mascullaba insultos.

-¿Estás bien? Eso te pasa por atolondrada.

-No, me duele… ¡me duele el codo, me hice mierda!-Harry vio que tenía todo el muslo raspado y del codo chorreaba sangre.

-Tranquila, solo es superficial, te curaré…-la ayudó a levantarse, ella temblaba de pies a cabeza. A Ginny le ardía toda la zona quemada por la fricción con el cemento.-Hay un botiquín, apóyate en mí…

Harry pegó su cuerpo torso desnudo al de Ginny. Colocó una mano en la cintura de ella, muy estilizada, y comprobó que su piel era muy firme y suave. Estaba disfrutando de pasar la mano por ahí, aunque fuera sólo casualmente.

Al llegar al vestuario le limpió la herida con solución Multrap; el líquido no le hizo cicatrizar el raspón por completo, entonces decidió vendarle el codo. Ginny lo miraba en silencio…_a Harry Potter le hubiera quedado el rol de sanador. _Le trajo una toalla y la colocó alrededor de su espalda.

-Listo, se curará rápido– le prometió Harry susurrando.-Debemos hablar seriamente, escúchame bien…

Ginny tragó saliva. Estaba tan preocupada por la reprimenda, que ni siquiera había notado que Harry estaba en traje de baño. ¡Y qué pecado no haberse fijado antes! Sus ojos se posaron en su cuerpo desnudo. Los atributos de su jefe definitivamente se veían mejor sin camisa. Harry tenía una piel bronceada y sus brazos eran tonificados y gruesos. El pelo mojado favorecía sus facciones y resaltaba el verde cielo de sus ojos. No le extrañaba que tuviese tantas mujeres servidas en bandeja, ¿quién podía resistirse a toda esa grandilocuencia? Belleza, dinero, estatus, inteligencia, era tan varonil… Era en definitiva, lo que cualquier mujer querría tener…a los pocos segundos se preguntó de dónde había sacado esas opiniones tan positivas sobre Harry Potter, justamente de él, que acababa de dejarla en la calle.

-¿Me estás oyendo, Ginevra?

-Sí – mintió, roja- te estoy prestando atención, mucha atención – lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué dije, a ver?

-Que estoy despedida…-hizo un mohín con la boca.- Que me dejas sin trabajo…-Era hora de sacar a pasear sus aptitudes actorales; pensó en algo triste y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.-Ya me dijiste todo lo que podías decirme…- Por algún extraño motivo no le estaba costando mucho aquella interpretación.

-¿Estás llorando? Eso es jugarme sucio…-balbuceó Harry, más para sí mismo.

-Sí, estoy llorando… ¡discúlpame, pero no soy rica como tú! Tengo cuentas que pagar, tengo que…-se detuvo, iba a nombrar a sus niños. Se secó las lágrimas y recién en ese momento comprendió que no quería irse de _PotterAndPotions,_ que le dolía de verdad abandonar ese lugar porque era feliz trabajando allí, estaba cómoda.- Quiero seguir a tu lado, ayudándote…

Harry parpadeó, suspirando. Su perfume de segunda mano podía percibirse en el aire, en cada suspiro que daba. Empezó a pensar que ese aroma lo perseguía. ¿O él era quien estaba obsesionado con el aroma?

-Está bien…-dijo tenso.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que no te despediré…

-¿De verdad? –Cuando quiso abrazarlo, el dolor del codo se lo impidió. -Ouch…

-Quédate quieta, no lo muevas tanto…-la reprendió.-Mira lo que te pido. Vives moviéndote todo el tiempo, como si tuvieras hormigas en el culo.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Eres perfecto?-Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Al menos se acatar órdenes y reglas…y sobre todo me sobra disciplina para respetarlas -puntualizó, indolente.

-Tampoco te agrandes tanto, serás el exitoso Salvador, tendrás dinero, serás lindo pero nada más…-lo empujó levemente, con picardía, haciéndolo reír- Por fin te reíste, Harry.

-Todo esto es una actuación, ¿no? –Dijo chascando la lengua- Para convencerme de que no te despida.

-¡No! Realmente pienso que eres el salvador y que tienes dinero…-afirmó.

-¿Y que soy lindo no? –dijo arqueando unas cejas.

-Como te gusta que te halaguen… -musitó Ginny sonriendo- Tú sabes que sí eres lindo –Harry se estremeció.- al menos físicamente hablando, claro.

-Cállate, cada vez la embarras más –estaba alarmado por la sensación que lo embargó cuando le dijo que era lindo. ¿Qué mierda le estaba sucediendo?

-Eres un exagerado, solo estaba nadando, me gusta nadar… ¿ese es mi pecado? –musitó Ginny.

-¡Deja de victimizarte! Que tú tengas ganas de nadar no constituye una excusa para hacerlo, con ese criterio la sociedad sería un caos -expresó, preguntándose para qué le reclamaba si iba a perdonarla de todos modos. Ya ni se entendía a sí mismo.

-Estás exagerando -insistió ella rodando los ojos.

-¿Traías tu traje de baño en la cartera? – inquirió, analítico. Ginny se sorprendió.

-No, lo obtuve con un encantamiento convocador. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Nada, no tiene importancia – Ginny arqueó una ceja, sin entender.

-Esta piscina no es para las secretarias y esta es la última vez que la utilizas. ¿Queda claro?

-Bueno, yo no soy cualquier secretaria, tú mismo lo dijiste.- Le sonrió encantadoramente.- Vamos, ríete…-empezó a "enseñarle" a sonreír levantando sus cachetes, con el típico histrionismo que solía malgastar.

Harry respiró hondo; empezaba a ser consciente hasta qué punto lo compraba. Estaba preocupado, intranquilo. Se maldecía por dejarse llevar, por caer en sus encantos. ¿Qué tenía esa chiquilla del demonio? ¿Qué tenía de diferente a todas las demás mujeres? Era cierto era una mujer que derrochaba una belleza única capaz de pulverizarle la vista como pocas. Ginny tenía un arma mortal, aparte de su simétrica figura, y su rostro perfecto: su forma de mirar. Lo atravesaba, sus ojos de un color indefinido, lo atravesaban sin piedad. Nunca había visto antes una mirada tan llena tantas palabras no dichas, de tantos misterios. Esa mezcla de rebeldía e inocencia, de mujer y de niña resultaban ser un cóctel nocivo, que ablandaba sus esquemas más rígidos. Estaba pasando por alto todos los desastres causados, como jamás había hecho antes con nadie. Si bien tenía varios defectos que lo sacaban de quicio, era hermosa y probablemente eso era lo que lo estaba perdiendo. Recorrió su cuerpo una vez más, con disimulo…Harry nunca había visto semejantes senos en un cuerpo tan pequeño…su traje de baño azul lo distraía continuamente y perdía la capacidad de hilar frases coherentes. Cualquier prenda le quedaba condenadamente bien…pero sus deseos más turbios le decían que ninguna de ellas era la correcta, se hubiera visto fatal desnuda.

La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo desató finalmente una alarma que le inundó el cerebro, pero no llegó dilucidarla, la voz de ella lo distrajo.

-¡Harry! ¿Me vas a echar o no? – Lo sobresaltó, pegando un gritito.-Tu silencio me está asustando.

-No, me duele la cabeza – mintió.- No vuelvas a gritar por favor.

-Lo siento, te quedaste callado y me asusté. Parecías víctima de una hipnosis o algo así…

-Deja de decir estupideces…-la miró serio- ¿Dónde te colocaste el traje de baño?

-¿Qué le importa eso, jefecito? –se levantó y empezó a secarse el cuerpo con la toalla.

-El día que vayas al grano y me conteste lo que realmente te pregunto, será un milagro.– respondió exasperado.

-Es que tú me preguntas pelotudeces, no es mi culpa…

-¡Contesta de una jodida vez! Y siéntate por favor, después te secas…-_no soporto ver tu cuerpo en adentro de ese biquini un minuto más, tápate o me volveré loco_.- Contéstame…- Ginny se sentó, envuelta en la toalla.

-Me puse el traje de baño en la piscina porque no había nadie…-sonrió.-¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Walker te estaba espiando…me temo que te vio desnuda – le hizo saber apretando los dientes.

-¿QUÉ? No, no puede ser.

-Sí, y te pasa por ingenua, por confiar en todo el mundo…-la acusó enseguida.

-¡Qué vergüenza, no sabré como mirarlo a la cara mañana! –dijo Ginny, tomándose la cabeza.

-¿Crees que volverás a ver por aquí? –Ginny lo miró sin entender- Lo descubrí espiándote y ahora está suspendido, no vendrá por un mes. Lo pasaré a un sector donde no haya mujeres…

-¿Hiciste eso por mi? –balbuceó, anonadada.

-Ya tuvo episodios similares con varias mujeres.-le confesó.

-¿Y por qué no lo despiden?

-Porque no es tan fácil despedir a alguien, tiene hijos y familia.-musitó Harry-¿Te das cuenta como te expones?- Ginny se acercó y lo acarició en la mejilla.

-Eres tierno cuando me cuidas, Harry.- Sucedió de nuevo y con más intensidad: Harry se estremeció al sentir la mano en su cara, fue como si una corriente de agua helada le quemara desde la boca del estómago, hasta sus pies. Precavidamente, apartó la mano de Ginny, quebrando aquel contacto; se estaba volviendo loco, no podía ser cierto que Ginevra lo movilice de esa manera. La alarma volvió a resonar desde lo más profundo de las entrañas, asustándolo.

-Estoy enojado contigo…-Ginny hizo una apenada expresión.

-Lo siento, intento hacer todo para que estés contento pero…

-No haces nada para que yo esté contento.-recalcó duramente.

-¿Qué más tendría que hacer?

-Punto número uno, dejar de quebrantar las reglas -ella sonrió.

-Bien, me comprometo a no quebrantar las reglas. –Prometió, solemne - ¿Puedo usar esta piscina? Esa es mi única condición…-Harry la miró como para matarla- ¡Era una broma, era una broma!

-Eres demasiado caradura…

-¿Qué más tendría que hacer para que mi jefecito esté feliz? – otra vez, su sonrisa compradora. Era su arma mortal.

-Dejar de ser ingenua. – Ginny bufó.

-Basta con eso, no todos quieren acostarse conmigo, Harry -dijo exasperada.

-Todos no, el 99.9, el resto es gay -dijo explícito.

-Eso te incluye a ti, ¿o debo concluir que eres gay? – musitó con viveza.

-Graciosa…

Se hizo un silencio un tanto extraño, en el que solo se miraron.

-¿En qué quedamos? – musitó Ginny, suavemente.

-Esta es la última vez que te perdono- le avisó terminante- Hablo en serio, es la última.

_¿Para qué le digo todo esto sino me la creo ni yo? , pensó Harry. Siempre podrá convencerme. _Por tercera vez, la alarma empapó su cerebro… ¿Qué le sucedía? Estaba metido en un grave problema.

-Está bien jefecito, juro que me portaré bien -la escuchó decir.

-Vístete rápido, la empresa está por cerrar.-le ordenó con sequedad y se fue a sus vestuarios a vestirse.

Ginny observó su espalda musculosa alejarse de ella, llena de gotitas de agua. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, preocupada. Su jefe era condenadamente sexy, ¿para qué negarlo? ¡Era lo más sexy que tuvo la desgracia de conocer! O la bendición… Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta. Maldijo todos sus instintos… si bien había zafado de ser despedida, tenía otro inconveniente de mayor gravedad.

* * *

><p>Nota: Avanzan un poco lento, ¿no? Jaja, pero avanzan... ya se dieron cuenta que existe una atracción física. Probablemente la personalidad irascible de ambos haya "tapado" un poco de eso, porque primeramente se conocieron los defectos, del uno como del otro...<p>

Bueno espero sus opiniones! o calabazazos...(?)

Abrazos fraternos...

Ah no! les dejo un adelanto.

...

...

**_"-¡Oye! Me estoy portando mejor, ¿o no?_**

**_-Sigues metiéndote en todo, sigues pasándote de la raya –dijo inquebrantable. Ginny rodó los ojos.- Ni mencionemos el temita de la piscina…_**

**_-Mejor no lo mencionemos, demasiado tengo con pensar todo el día en eso.-Harry se estremeció. ¿Se refería a lo que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso a ella le pasaba lo mismo?_**

**_-¿Por qué piensas todo el día en la piscina? – le preguntó_**."

Gracias por leer...

Joanne.


	7. Intrusa

**Hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas :) Para este 2015 que comienza les deseo lo mejor y sobre todo que tengan fuerzas para luchar por conseguirlo, lamentablemente nada viene del cielo gente! Exitazos para ustedes, los aprecio mucho!**

**Avise por facebook que este capitulo iba en 2015, porque entre fiestas, entre alcohol, entre despedidas de año, no habia escrito ni mierda JAJAJA, pero finalmente por acá llego.**

**Gracias por los comentarios en el capitulo anterior. Espero que este les guste, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Desde que te vi<strong>

**Capítulo 7 –** Intrusa

_La tarde tartamudeaba sus primeras sombras en el ventanal._

Los días pasaron rápido y último fin de semana de septiembre llegó con rapidez. Ginny hacía un mes y medio que trabajaba en _PotterAndPottions_. Con su primer sueldo le compró ropa, y útiles escolares a Liz y Thiago. También compró algunas camisas para ella, en la feria de ropa. Harry Potter nunca se dio cuenta de esto, por supuesto.

Desde el encuentro en la piscina de la empresa, Ginny se sentía diferente. Pensaba en Potter todo el tiempo. No entendía que le estaba sucediendo, si no lo soportaba. Sin embargo empezó a añorar verlo cada mañana, llevarle la contra, hacerlo enojar, y también aquellos minutos donde sonreía de manera tan encantadora. Sus ojos verdes cielo, como al atardecer, eran únicos. Empezaba a entender qué veían de bueno las mujeres en él. Era extremadamente sensual y buen mozo y encima, tenía esos arranques de cuidarla, que empezaban a abrigarla con peligrosa intemperancia. La asiduidad con la que Potter habitaba su mente, empezaba a alarmarla y a llenarla de culpa. ¿Ya se había olvidado de Ian y de todo lo que lo quiso? ¿Por qué Potter invadía cada resquicio de su pensamiento?

-Llamando a tierra Ginny – la voz de su amiga la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, lo siento Luna.

-¿En qué pensabas? Estás muy rara hoy.-opinó Demelza.

-Nada – mintió –No me pasa nada.

Estaban en el patio de la casa de Luna; era enorme, repleto de un verde césped, disfrutando la tarde otoñal. Habían hecho un picnic, con una mantita en el medio, llevando todo tipo de cosas ricas para comer. Thiago y Liz corrían y pateaban unas pelotas enormes que Ginny les había comprado. El día era espectacular, sin embargo Demelza tenía razón, se sentía extraña en esa nueva sensación.

Su teléfono sonó distrayéndola de sus cavilaciones. Era su jefe...cuando estaba por apretar el botón, Luna la detuvo.

-¿Vas a atenderlo?

-Sí, puede ser importante.

-Es sábado a la tarde- le recordó Demelza- No dejes que Potter te explote.

_No entiendes nada. Solo quiero escuchar su voz, Demelza._

-Hola…-dijo y se alejó de sus amigas para que no oyeran la conversación.

_-¡Vaya, me has atendido un sábado por la tarde, esto es un milagro!_ – lo escuchó decir.

-Hola jefecito, sí, lo he atendido. –dijo tragando saliva. - ¿Qué necesita?

-_Que me digas tu talla de vestido._

-¿Para qué?

_-Eso no te importa. Necesito tu talla –_ dijo pendenciero.

-Estoy entre "S" y "M", dependiendo la marca.-repuso Ginny- ¿Para qué necesitas eso Harry?

_-Algo vas a ponerte en la fiesta de Aniversario, ¿no?_

-Sí, pero ¿por qué tienes que elegirlo tú?-dijo un poco enojada.

_-Porque soy tu jefe y vas a trabajar, no a divertirte. Además tu criterio de vestuario es un desastre, si me permites la licencia…_

-Eres bastante autoritario y controlador ¿te comenté? Encima ofendes mi criterio – Harry rió.-

-_Sí, como sea. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? Escucho voces por ahí._ –_ Y me muero de ganas de verte, Ginevra._

-Si, son mis amigas…

-¿Y qué hacen?

-Una fiesta negra, con hombres desnudos en zunga. Ellos bailan mientras revolean la zunga y nosotras… ¿de veras quieres saberlo?- Harry rió y Ginny también.

_-Eres tan ocurrente…_

-Me gusta escucharte reír, Potter.

_-En serio, ¿qué hacen?_

-Disfrutamos el otoño haciendo un picnic…-respondió con una sonrisa lujuriosa.-¿Te importa?

_-Te pregunto para que veas que puedo ser amable._

-¿Y tú que estás haciendo?

_-Iré con Neville y Hermione a pasear, no es la gran cosa, pero…_

-¿Y Sophie?

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?_

-¿No pasas el fin de semana con tu novia?

_-No es mi novia, Ginny._

-Me alegro…-se le salió y se tapó la boca con las manos.

_-¿Qué? ¿Te alegras?_ – _A mi me alegra que te alegre._

-Quise decir, ¡que me alegro que salgas con tus amigos!-se rectificó, odiándose.

-_Bien, te dejo…_-No quería cortar, se maldecía pero deseaba seguir hablando con Ginny.

-Diviértete, Harry.-dijo en susurro agonico.

-Portense bien…con tus amigas, digo.

- Luna y Demelza son divinas. Algún día te las presentaré.

-¿Son como tú?

-Sí, igual de lindas.-dijo riendo.

_-Eres de lo peor. Adiós._

-¡Oye Harry! – dijo intentando retrasar la despedida.

_-¿Qué?_

-Elígeme un buen vestido, que el sábado en la fiesta tengo que a la altura de semejante evento.

_-Tengo muy buen gusto…_-_Gusto de ti y eso lo dice todo._

-Bien, te tomo la palabra.

_-Hasta el lunes, Ginny._

-Hasta el lunes, Harry.-cortó y giró su cuerpo.

Tanto Demelza como Luna estaban cruzadas de brazos, ávidas de explicaciones.

-Te conocemos, cuéntanos todo -exigió Luna.

-¿Por qué atendiste a tu jefe un sábado a la tarde? ¿Nos perdimos de algo o me parece a mí?

-No, todo está en orden – dijo Ginny, bajando la mirada.-Fue por algo de la fiesta de Aniversario de _PotterAndPotions…_

-Suena a excusa…

-Es la verdad.

-¡Patrañas! Deja de evadirnos, y dinos que sucedió. Hace varios días que estás extraña.

-No lo sé, no sé cómo explicarles, ni por dónde empezar…-balbuceó suavemente.

-Por el principio.

Ginny les contó los sucesos con el empleado llamado Regan y lo que pasó en la piscina de _PotterAndPotions_. Sus amigas tenían una expresión de sorpresa.

-Me dejaste helada. No me imaginé algo así de tu jefe, ni en siglos.

-Exacto, siempre lo describiste como alguien tan egoísta.-dijo Luna

-Sigue siéndolo –aclaró Ginny.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Sigue llamándome fuera del horario laboral…como ya pudieron notar.

-La diferencia es que ahora tu lo atiendes – puntualizó Luna sonriendo.

-Era algo importante de la empresa…

-Siempre tiene una excusa para llamarte y tú la tienes para atenderlo –dijo Luna. Ginny no supo que contestarle.

-Como sea, Ginny…-empezó a decir Demelza- me disculparás, pero es extraño que se preocupe tanto por ti.

Luna rió.

-¿Dices que Potter se siente atraído por Ginny? – inquirió a Demelza.

-Sí –se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué? No tendría nada de raro que suceda eso.

-Claro que no, Ginny siempre ha generado mucha atención en todos los hombres – coincidió Demelza.

-Ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos matarla por linda…-bromeó Luna.

-No digan estupideces; nada de lo que están diciendo tiene sentido– murmuró Ginny, aunque internamente no estaba tan convencida.

-¡Suspendió a un empleado por ti, solo porque estaba espiándote! –le recordó Demelza, con ímpetu.

-Regan ya había estado suspendido por el mismo motivo…-argumentó Ginny.

-¿Y? Eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo Luna.

-Estoy con Luna, es extraño que un tipo tan importante como Potter se comporte así con una secretaria-dijo Demelza.

-Además eso de meterse en la piscina contigo para reprenderte…-agregó Luna y alzó las cejas, con sugestión.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?

-¡Ay Ginny, reacciona!-se exasperó- Potter es un hombre tremendamente atractivo, no hace falta que te lo diga, sé que no lo admites porque eres una negadora…

-Oye, ¡yo no soy negadora! – dijo enseguida.

-Es fácil fijarse en un hombre como Harry Potter…-explicó Demelza.

-El mundo lo adora porque derrotó al Innombrable, es como Dios – aportó Luna.

-Sí, encima tiene dinero y una gran empresa…

-Y es inteligente…

-Y está más bueno que las medialunas caseras de Molly…

-¿Pueden dejar de tirarle flores? –Se ofuscó Ginny, un tanto indignada.- Están exagerando, podrá tener dinero, pero es un ogro, es perfeccionista, exigente, autoritario y amargado, obsesivo con la vestimenta…-enumeró, con vehemencia. Ni ella se lo creía.

-Eso no quita que sea todo lo otro también – objetó Luna.

-Creo que ir a buscarte en la piscina en traje de baño, fue jugar sucio.-señaló Demelza.

-¿Y qué pretendías? ¿Qué se tire desnudo?

-No sería mala idea – Luna y Demelza rieron.

-Para mí, intenta seducirte - dijo Demelza, sin pelos en la lengua.- Vamos, nadie cuida tanto a otra persona sino tiene un motivo; tú no eres nada, sólo su secretaria. No tiene excusa…

Ginny recordó las palabras de Harry, durante sus primeros días en PotterAndPotions: _"No eres cualquier secretaria"_

-…y eso de llamarte…pareciera que te extraña ¿no?

-No lo creo.

-Yo sí – intervino Luna.

-Me dijo que soy ingenua, que no se detectar el peligro.-comentó Ginny, sintiéndose cada vez más confundida.

-No puede ser más evidente. ¡Muero por verlos juntos, al menos para analizar cómo te mira! Mi intuición nunca falla -sentenció con orgullo férreo Demelza.

-¿Tiene idea de cómo se comportaba con las anteriores secretarias, Ginny? – quiso saber Luna, rascándose la barbilla con expresión filosófica.

-No lo sé, supongo que se llevaba mal porque las despedía a todas….

-¿Y por qué a ti no te despidió? Le diste más de un motivo – dijo Luna riendo.

-¡Es cierto, todo encaja!

-¿Creen que esto es un rompecabezas?

-Potter es tu rompecabezas… en el sentido más literal de la palabra – puntualizó Demelza.

-Ustedes porque no vieron ni imaginan la cantidad de mujeres que lo rodean – Chascó la lengua, con cierto pesar.- Esa joven, Sophie, es perfecta… Debe haber estado con más de cien, seguramente -agregó frustrada. _Sería imposible competir con tantas, pensó. _

-No me quepa ninguna duda- dijo Demelza, sin sorprenderse.

-Yo tampoco tengo dudas.

-Por eso mismo, nunca elegiría estar conmigo, que ni siquiera…- se interrumpió de golpe.

-Que ni siquiera llegaste a estar con Ian – Ginny miró a Luna seria – Lo siento amiga, me salió del alma.

-Es la verdad– dijo bajando la mirada.

-Me gustaría saber porqué todavía no intentó acostarse contigo.-dejó salir Demelza, con gran intriga.

-Porque no le intereso, están equivocadas.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Cuéntate otro chiste, Ginevra…

-¿Podemos ir al grano?- las otras dos miraron a Demelza, sin entender.- Ginny, contesta esta pregunta, sin mentir.- advirtió, señalando a su amiga con el dedo pulgar. - ¿Te gusta Potter?

Ginny hizo una sonrisa cohibida.

-¡Vamos, sincérate con nosotras, somos tus amigas! – la animó Luna.

-Te prometo que no nos vamos a reír de ti.…

-Cuando me cuida parece más tierno -sus amigas sonrieron, radiantes– Es extraño verlo en ese rol; Harry no se preocupa por nadie más que por sí mismo. Tal vez, Hermione sea la única excepción.

-Y ahora tú…

-Qué lindo es el amor. –Demelza se acostó en la lona, suspirando hondamente.

Las amigas juntaron las tres cabezas en un punto en común, y miraron el cielo totalmente despejado, formando con sus cuerpos una especie de flor con tres pétalos largos.

-Estamos haciendo una lectura errónea de este asunto –musitó Ginny, preocupada.- Potter no puede fijarse en mí, es absurdo.

-Ginny, ¿qué estupideces dices? ¿Te has visto en el espejo? ¡Eres más que hermosa!

-Vamos, eso no tiene nada que ver, no se trata de una cuestión física, Demelza. El está rodeado de mujeres que…

-Que le importan un bledo, sino se hubiera quedado con alguna – saltó Luna, tajante.

-Ni hablar, Luna, eres muy inteligente – dijo Demelza chocando sus manos – De hecho, no sé por qué estás soltera, deberías tener un novio…

-Justamente por eso estoy soltera – las tres rieron con ganas.

-Ginny, cuando te curaba la herida del codo, con ese cuerpo que tiene, tan esbelto y tallado a mano… -más carcajadas. -En serio, ¿qué pensaste, qué sentiste, que tuviste ganas de hacer? – preguntó arrebatadamente Luna.

-Me di cuenta que era un hombre - Dijo reflexiva. Luna bufó.

-¿En serio eres TAN LERDA, Ginny?

-Se hace la idiota, sabía muy bien que era un hombre.

Ginny suspiró. No quería ponerlo en palabras, pero ya había empezado la conversación, y Demelza y Luna eran muy insistentes.

-Lo que quise decir es que ahora lo veo como…nada, olvídenlo -dijo confundida.

-Es fácil y conciso, Ginny. Te encanta tu jefecito… admítelo.-habló Demelza.

-Me descoloca sentirme tan protegida a su lado, y creo que no es bueno, estoy en un grave error.

-Mereces protección, eres una madre soltera.

-Hablo en serio, Luna.

-Y yo también; tienes veintitrés y siendo virgen tienes dos niños –levantó dos dedos.-¡Podrías ser la mujer maravilla!

-¿Por qué te descoloca sentirte protegida?- quiso saber Demelza.

-Me recuerda a…-se interrumpió por segunda vez.

-¡Lárgalo de una vez!

-Cuando Potter me protege, me dice que soy ingenua, me regaña…-respiró hondo, le dolía decir lo que estaba por decir- es como si Ian estuviera aquí otra vez, Potter me moviliza de una manera parecida a él…-se hizo un silencio, hasta que Demelza habló.

-Menuda comparación – dijo en un susurro.

-Basta, Ginny, dilo de una vez… ¿Te gusta tu…?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –Soltó por fin, enojada con sus propias emociones.- Me gusta Potter, en realidad desde que sucedió lo de la piscina, estoy confundida, mi cabeza es un lío. Me agrada verlo enojado, me hace reír su seriedad, hasta la forma en la que me regaña me parece bonita... ¡Ustedes escuchan las pavadas que digo! He perdido objetividad... ¡Es sábado a la tarde, y atiendo sus llamaditos, hace días que no paro de pensar en Harry, me está taladrando el cerebelo!

-¿¡El cerebelo?! – las dos rieron.

-Me siento tan tonta, es ilógico esto que me pasa… ¡Y lo más absurdo es que quiero que sea lunes para volver a verlo! – se tapó la cara con las manos, luego de semejante descargo.

-No digas más nada, estás hasta las chapas amiga- dijo Demelza sonriendo.-Me alegra tanto…

-No puedo estar sintiendo estas cosas por otro hombre, yo no puedo traicionarlo…-se levantó y se sentó en canastitas. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Traicionar? – Dijo Luna sin entender- ¿Traicionar a quién?

-A Ian.

-No estarás hablando en serio, Ginevra – dijo Demelza con severidad.

-Sí, no debería fijarme en otro hombre, yo…

-Ginny, tienes derecho a ser feliz.-dijo Luna.

-Asumí un compromiso, y yo…

-Escúchame Ginny, te hiciste cargo de sus hijos, les estás dando todo lo que una madre puede darle- enunció Demelza.- Lo acompañaste durante su enfermedad, te quedaste a su lado y te permitiste enamorarte de alguien que no tenía salvación…

-Basta, Demelza…-dijo lloriqueando. Las tres volvieron a sentarse en canastitas.

-Basta un cuerno. Lo mínimo que te mereces es darte una oportunidad para ser feliz. No sabemos si será con Potter, pero da igual, no es el punto. Debes seguir creyendo en el amor.

-Recuerda que el mismo Ian fue quien te pidió que no te rindieras. Renunciando al amor, estás rindiéndote…

Ginny se secó las lágrimas y no agregó nada más. Era cierto lo que Luna decía, Ian le había pedido que fuera siempre feliz. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable de mirar a otro hombre. También era cierto que pensar en Harry Potter no era condición negociable… había luchado contra sí misma lo más que pudo, pero indefectiblemente terminó asumiendo que estaba encariñada con cada uno de sus gestos, y con la mirada impenetrable de esos ojos verde cielo…

Al lunes siguiente, amanecieron con una buena nueva en PotterAndPotions. La campaña de la crema antiarrugas había sido un éxito. La difusión del producto logró por fin que gran parte de las mujeres de entre veinte y treinta años conozcan la nueva pomada antiarrugas Moisturizer gracias a la ingeniosa idea de Ginny. Consecuentemente, las ventas se incrementaron, para emoción de Harry y de los inversores. Por supuesto, también de Draco Malfoy, el inventor de la fórmula, parecía estar radiante de felicidad. Esa mañana Charly acudió a la oficina de presidencia de _PotterAndPotions_ para comentarles con gran alegría los resultados positivos de las ventas. Tanto Harry como Ginny se alegraron muchísimo. Para festejar Harry ordenó a Myriam traer un champaña con tres copas. La rubia de la recepción, llamada Myriam, continuaba lanzándole miradas asesinas a Ginny, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Harry supuso que eso la enfurecía más, pero mejor no entrometerse en los problemas de las mujeres, demasiado tenía con los suyos.

-No puedo tomar mucho de esto, señor Charly –dijo Ginny, espontánea.- En una Navidad tuve problemas por esta bebida –levantó la burbujeante copa.

-Entonces es mejor que no tomes – intervino Harry quitándole la copa de golpe.

-Ey, puedo beber un poco.

-No debes tomar, es lo mejor para todos. Recuerda que estás en horario laboral – Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Está bien jefecito, pero que conste que dejo de tomar porque yo quiero – advirtió.

Charly los miraba, sonriendo.

-Parece que aprendieron a convivir en este tiempo ¿eh?

-Gajes del oficio – dijo Harry, con desdén.

-Así como lo ve, este hombre no podría vivir sin mí -afirmó Ginny dándose aires y haciendo reír a Charly.

-Tengo algo para ti, muchachita – Charly sacó un sobre y se lo entregó.

-¿Qué es esto señor Charly? – Dijo Ginny extrañada- ¡No me diga que se casa! Y es la invitación a su boda…

-¡Qué ocurrente eres! No, no… estoy bien en mi condición de viudo.- Ginny rió.- Se trata de tu remuneración por lo mucho que nos ayudaste con la publicidad- Ginny sacó un cheque y sus ojos se desorbitaron. Harry frunció el seño, mientras por el encima del hombro de Ginny, el monto a cobrar.

-¿¡Veinte mil galleons!? –Dio saltitos de alegría, sin contenerse.- ¡Ay qué emoción, este mes, tendré doble sueldo!

En un impulso, Harry le arrebató el sobre.

-¡Es mío! – se quejó Ginny. Su jefecito no le hizo caso.

-¿Qué es esto Charly? – dijo visiblemente molesto.

-La paga para Ginevra por su colaboración en la publicidad…

-¿Y con quién negociaste esta cantidad de oro? – Charly se puso rojo.

-Con nadie, todo fue bastante espontáneo, pero solemos…-Harry negó haciendo un ruidito con la boca y Charly se acobardó y no terminó su frase.

-Te confundiste, Charly, las cosas no son así.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me paguen? –intercedió Ginny, crispada.

-No te metas en esto Ginny - miró a Charly, severamente.- ¿En serio crees que merece veinte mil galleons?

-¡Me los merezco, yo he…!

-¡Cállate ya, cotorra! –Le exigió furioso.- Charly, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de esto…

-Harry, quiero que sepas que…

-Basta de excusas, Charly. ¿Veinte mil galleons de mierda vas a darle? – dijo riendo irónicamente- Tú ganas millones con esta crema y a ella le das un vuelto…

Ginny se quedó de piedra. Harry estaba defendiendo sus intereses… la estaba defendiendo. Si seguía siendo tan dulce iba a matarla de un pico de glucemia.

-…y te recuerdo que tú también te llevas el ochenta por ciento, Harry.-escuchó decir a Charly.

-Sí, gracias a su idea –la señaló indignado. – Sin su intervención, las ventas jamás se hubieran incrementado, y tú lo sabes.

-¡Entiéndeme, hijo! Es que todo fue de manera no planificada, como ella no tiene un representante yo…

-¿Ese es el problema? –Dijo sardónico.- Perfecto, el representante de Ginevra soy yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tengo representante? –nadie le contestó a Ginny.

-Quiero que hablemos con Draco –señaló Harry, indeclinable.- te contrató a ti para la publicidad, pero la idea fue de mi secretaria, ¿y ella se lleva solo veinte mil galleons? Creo que estará de acuerdo en negociar otra cosa, esto es irregular, por no decir ridículo.

-Está bien, haremos una reunión con Draco.-concedió Charly.

-Harry, no es necesario que tú…-dijo Ginny avergonzada.

-Tranquila, Ginevra, deja todo en mis manos.

-¿En serio crees que me merezco más?

Harry le sonrió y le acomodó el mechón detrás de la oreja, haciéndola estremecer. Se estaba volviendo una exquisita costumbre eso de tocarla y ya casi ni se daba cuenta que lo hacía con asiduidad.

-Claro que sí, te mereces mucho más– Charly alzó las cejas, sorprendido por ese trato tan particular que había entre ellos. – Lo mejor será que nos sentemos negociar el sueldo de Ginevra por haber aportado su idea. Por supuesto que estará arriba de cien mil galleons, para empezar a hablar.

-¿Te volviste loco, Harry? -saltó el viejo, enojado.

-Sí puedo, es lo que debemos pagarle entre tú, Malfoy y yo, haciendo el cálculo correspondiente…

-¿Cien mil galleons serán para mí? – se asombró Ginny.

Oportunamente, Draco entró en la oficina.

-¡Vine a festejar, señores! –Miró sus caras serias- ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? ¿Algún inconveniente?

-Tenemos que hablar de números urgente, Draco– enunció Harry- Vamos a la sala de reuniones…-miró a la pelirroja.- Espérame aquí.

Cerraron la puerta y Ginny miró al cielo.

-Si sigue siendo tan dulce, ¡tendré un pico de glucemia…! – le rumoreó a la nada.

Terminaron acordando doscientos mil galleons para Ginny. Cuando Harry salió del salón, su secretaria lo estaba esperando.

-Harry, ¿qué pasó?

-Todo está bien, ya llegamos a un acuerdo –parecía muy satisfecho.

-No discutas con Charly, no tiene sentido, y menos por dinero.

-Son acuerdos, no discusiones…-Le sonrió, pensando en cuánto su desinterés lo enternecía. Esa joven le había dado vuelta la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Toma, este es tu verdadero cheque. Puedes cobrarlo cuando quieras en Gringgots.

Ginny lo abrió y palideció al instante.

-¿Doscientos mil, Harry?

-Claro, es lo que te mereces.

-¡AHHHH!- pegó un grito de alegría que le reventó los tímpanos, Harry enseguida se los tapó.- ¡Soy rica! ¡Soy rica!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó con fuerza, y Harry sonrió pasándole la mano por la espalda.

-Gracias – dijo con los brazos en su cuello.- ¡Gracias, Harry! – apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Al percibir una oleada de su perfume y de su olor, Harry sintió nuevamente, esa maldita señal de alarma a la cual ya se empezaba a acostumbrar… sin embargo, lo frenaba. No podía hacerlo, no podía. Quería quedarse a vivir en ese abrazo y al mismo tiempo huir, salir corriendo, no sentirse expuesto nunca más. Ginevra iba ganando terreno poco a poco, apropiándose de un deseo primitivo, que lo invadió cuando la yema de sus dedos, rozó su mejilla en aquella piscina del último piso. ¿Qué es lo que tenía Ginevra que tanto lo atrapaba y al mismo tiempo le daba pavor y miedo? Nuevamente, aspiró su perfume floral, mezclado con el dulzón aroma de su shampoo, prefiriendo evadir aquella respuesta.

***0*0***

Por fin llegaba el día de la fiesta de inauguración de _PotterAndPotions_. Si bien el aniversario de la empresa era exactamente un veinte de octubre, la celebración era el sábado treinta y uno, aniversario de Halloween.

Los preparativos de esa gran fiesta eran agobiantes, debieron contratar a una empresa de mudanza para trasladar cosas a la mansión de Harry y ultimar los detalles, nada podía quedar librado. Ginny tuvo muchísimo trabajo extra, pero estaba tan inmiscuida en los asuntos de la empresa, que enseguida se contagió el entusiasmo de Hermione, y quería que todo salga perfecto.

Ese sábado, Thiago y Liz se quedaban al cuidado de sus tías, Luna y Demelza, mirando películas y comiendo palomitas de maíz. Estaban felices, pero Ginny los iba a extrañar demasiado. Hubiera deseado que puedan acudir a semejante fiesta y probar la comida.

En ese momento, Harry y Ginny viajaban en su auto Audi R8 hacia la mansión de Harry, para entregar la planilla de invitados. Su secretaria cambiaba la música y él volvía a cambiarla y así sucesivamente, era una especie de pelea silenciosa.

Ginevra vestía calzas y un buzo estilo canguro. Habían decidido que los empleados más importantes, como ella y Hermione, se acondicionarían para la fiesta en la casa de Harry. En los asientos de atrás había varias bolsitas, Ginny atinó a preguntarle qué contenían, pero Harry se limitó gruñir. Volvió a cambiar la emisora, enojada.

_Eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres, _

-¡Quieres dejar de cambiar la música!-se quejó Harry.

-¡Déjala me encanta esta canción! Es aburrido lo que tú escuchas.

_Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres._

_Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres, _

_Lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes, _

_Lo único preciosa, que en mi mente habita hoy._

-Estamos en mi carro…-Harry volvió a cambiarla. Ginny rezongó emitiendo un bufido amargo.

-Estás de mal humor, ¿qué te ocurre, jefecito?

-Me estresa que la fiesta tenga que hacerse en mi jardín – dejó salir con franqueza.

-No es para tanto…

-Odio que me invadan, podríamos haber alquilado un salón más grande, no sé cómo tu y Hermione me convencieron de semejante locura.

-¿Qué escondes en tu casa? ¿Eres narcotraficante? –dijo Ginny, riendo.

-Deja de decir estupideces.

-Tranquilo, entre Orbit y los demás elfos limpiaremos todo…

-¿Tú también limpiarás? – dijo incrédulo y dobló a la derecha.

-Por supuesto jefecito, como siempre -Sonrió grandilocuente.

-Lo dudo mucho -Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Todavía no me dijiste que hay en las bolsitas esas… ¡son tan lindas y brillosas!

-Tu vestido para esta noche – Ella arqueó una ceja, con curiosidad.

-¿Siempre pasas por encima de las decisiones de tu secretaria?

-¡Ja,ja,ja! –dijo irónico -Tu me hablas de pasar por encima de decisiones, tienes un récord de decisiones mías en tus suelas… -Ginny carcajeó con ganas. –Te ríes porque sabes que es cierto.

-No hacía falta que me compres un vestido, recuerda que cobré el dinero y…

-Me consta que no gastarás en un atuendo de alta costura- se atajó Harry.

-Por supuesto que no; imagina que con esa cantidad de oro nos alimentamos todos por todo el mes…-admitió, sin avergonzarse- No se justifica tirar el sueldo de esa manera.

-Siempre hablas en plural y no sé bien a qué te refieres.

-A mi gatito con nombre español, Rulo, pobre ángel, ¿por qué lo desprecias? –graciosamente, fingió un llanto. Harry sonrió, negando con la cabeza.- Por fin te hice reír… ¡como me cuesta eh!

-No digas pavadas, no soy tan serio…-dijo aún sonriendo.

-Eres amargo, y muy sobrio, fanático del control, obsesivo del orden…-Harry la miró, sonriendo de lado.

-Qué poco me conoces – y a ella se le antojó terriblemente encantador.

-¿Qué es lo me falta conocer? – Harry alzó las cejas, misteriosamente.- Siempre estás de mal humor, Harry, pero en el fondo me caes bien…-volvió a cambiar la radio.

-¡Sino me desobedecieras tanto, mi humor no estaría así! – le pegó en la mano, poniendo la emisora preferida nuevamente.

-¡Oye! Me estoy portando mejor, ¿no?

-Sigues metiéndote en todo, sigues pasándote de la raya –dijo inquebrantable. Ginny rodó los ojos.- Ni mencionemos el temita de la piscina…

-Mejor no lo mencionemos, demasiado tengo con pensar todo el día en eso.-Harry se estremeció. ¿Se refería a lo que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso a ella le pasaba lo mismo?

-¿Por qué piensas todo el día en la piscina? – le preguntó.

-Porque… porque… ¡tengo ganas de nadar! –improvisó magistralmente Ginny- Y tú, no me lo permites. Que feo tener tanto dinero y ser tan egoísta… ¿no?- dijo sobreactuando.

Harry chascó la lengua.

-Peor es continuar con esa ridiculez de la canción pre laboral y armando líos en la empresa, alborotando a toda la gente.

-¡Hermione está contenta con eso! –Objetó Ginny- Dice que trabajan más y parecen más contentos…

-Porque te miran el culo apenas llegan – observó Harry, cortante. Ginny lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Crees que mi culo puede motivar? – Rió, sin avergonzarse.-Mi culo tiene poderes mágicos…-hizo un ruidito gracioso, y empezó a reírse con ganas. Su risa era tan contagiosa que Harry sonrió, muy a su pesar. Festejarle un chiste a esa desacatada era un error grave, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Era tan graciosa!

-Basta, Ginevra.

-¡Ey! Si tú también te ríes.

-Tu risa es contagiosa, pero basta.

-De todos modos, no estoy desnuda cuando bailo la canción pre laboral.-afirmó, con buen humor.

-Como sea, está mal que sigas con esa idiotez.

-¿Te importa?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿Te importa que me miren el culo?

-Preferiría que los empleados estén ocupados en otra cosa. Además, la mayoría tiene cuarenta años Ginny, no es apropiado que estén mirando a una niña como tú.

-Yo no soy ninguna niña…

-Sí, lo eres.

-¿Piensas que ningún hombre de tu edad se podría fijar en mí? –Harry miró para el costado. Cualquiera podía fijarse en ella, esa era la verdad; si pese a ser insufrible era extraordinariamente hermosa, lo suficiente para alarmar su compostura apenas la miraba. Pero claro, no podía decírselo sin quedar expuesto.

-Si pueden, pero no deben – se limitó a decir.

-Hablas pavadas, mi ex novio tenía tu edad…-Harry la miró serio, completamente sorprendido.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Estuviste de novia?

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué soy lesbiana? –carcajeó, divertida.

-¡No seas idiota! Pensé que… -chascó la lengua.-deja, olvídalo.

-¿Ves? Siempre me terminas dando la razón. La edad no tiene nada que ver.

-La diferencia de edad, limita muchas cosas en una relación -opinó Harry.

-Pienso diferente.

-¿Estás tratando de convencerme de algo?-la miró de reojo.

-Qué arrogante eres, jefecito –repuso, sin inmutarse.-No todas las mujeres se mueren por estar con un hombre como tú, ¿sabes?-_ todas no, pero yo sí, _se lamentó.

-La mayoría sí.

-Vaya, qué autoestima…-apoyó un codo en el respaldar del asiento para mirarlo.-¿Nunca te enamoraste, jefecito?

-Jamás -mintió de inmediato. Ginny previamente supuso que ésa sería su respuesta; su jefe era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que una mujer le rompió el corazón.

-Mentiroso – repuso, sonriendo.

-¿Perdón?

-Creo que estás mintiendo.-se encogió de hombros.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero siéntate correctamente, baja los pies – dijo, mandón. Nuevamente, Ginny hizo el típico ruidito displicente, parecido a un pedorreo.-Eres una ordinaria.

Ella empezó a reírse con ganas.

-Todos nos tiramos flatulencias aunque lo neguemos-Harry rió inevitablemente.- ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Qué emoción!

-Vinimos a trabajar – dijo haciendo un chiste.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! – Harry negó con la cabeza.- ¡Muero por conocer tu súper mansión!

-Eres la primera secretaria que viene -se le escapó a Harry.

-¿Sabes por qué es eso?

-A ver, ¿por qué? – dijo, con una expresión divertida.

-Porque yo no soy cualquier secretaria…-le sacó la lengua, sonriendo abiertamente.

-No, eres la más insolente de todas…-dijo Harry, sin enojarse, y sonriéndole también.

-Por favor, ¡parece el castillo de Hogwarts!-dijo Ginny asombrada.-Tanta casa al divino botón y estás más sólo que el uno…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada…

-¡Te escuché, descarada!

-¡Entonces para qué preguntas! – pellizcó su cachete.

Apenas llegaron, las rejas negras se abrieron. El jardín tenía fácilmente cuatrocientos metros cuadrados alrededor de la casa. La carpa en donde se realizaría el festejo ya estaba instalada. Ginny vio a Hermione bastante atareada, de aquí para allá, hablaba con Orbit el elfo, y su hermano Ronald quién parecía asegurarse de la resistencia de la lona, junto con otros hombres vestidos con un overol azul. Supuso que eran los compañeros de Ron en el departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la magia.

-¡Ronnie! – sacó el cuerpo por la ventanilla para saludarlo.

-¡GINEVRA, TE VAS A MATAR! – protestó Harry.

Se bajaron del Audi luego de estacionarlo en la cochera de atrás y empezaron a caminar. Harry la estaba regañando por sacar el cuerpo afuera con el auto en movimiento… Ginny no le prestaba atención, estaba ocupada mirando semejante mansión, se imaginaba que su jefecito podía vivir como un rey, pero lo que veía superaba todas las expectativas. Los perros que vigilaban la mansión de Harry enseguida se acercaron a ellos, junto con el mayordomo Antuan.

-¡Señor, por fin llegó! – lo recibió con júbilo el mayordomo.

Ginny se detuvo, asustada al ver a tres perros de raza doberman mirarla con recelo.

-Harry, esos perros me están mirando mal.

-No te harán nada, descuida.

-Les tengo pánico, son muy malos.

-Tranquila, son inofensivos…-la divertía verla tan asustada.

Ginny se agarró de su brazo…y por instinto, Harry lo pasó por encima de su hombro.

-¡Haz que se vayan! –le rogó aferrándose al tronco de su jefe- Cuando era niña me mordió uno, y me dejó una cicatriz en mi pie… ¡les tengo miedo!

Harry carcajeó. Ginny pensó que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír así.

-¡Te dije que no te harán nada, Gin!- el corazón de Ginny se aceleró, aquel diminutivo le sonó particularmente dulce desde los labios de su jefe. El mayordomo Antuan por fin llegó hasta ellos, y los perros se fueron y dejaron de olerlos, haciendo que Ginny se suelte de Harry.

-Por fin se fueron…-suspiró aliviada.

-Hola, Harry… -lo saludó el mayordomo, mirándolo sugestivamente.

-Antuan, ¿todo bien por aquí? – se hizo el tonto, no correspondió esa mirada.

-Todo en orden –Antuan miró a Ginny- Tú debes ser Ginevra, no tengo ninguna duda…

Harry lo miró como para matarlo. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¡Antuan lo estaba exponiendo!

-¡Le has hablado de mi a tu mayordomo! –se ufanó Ginny grandilocuente.- Me siento importante.

-¡Solo lo dedujo porque eres pelirroja!- dijo Harry.

-Un gusto conocerlo, señor Antuan. Harry lo niega todo el tiempo, pero no puede vivir sin mí-bromeó. _Se juntaron el hambre y las ganas de comer, pensó Harry._

-¡Eres hermosa! –Tomó su mano para saludarla– Me recuerdas a mi sobrina mayor.

-Gracias, Antuan. Creo nosotros vamos ser grandes amigos, después de todo tenemos el mismo jefecito.

-¿Jefecito? ¿La obligas a llamarte así? –se reía mientras miraba a Harry.

-No, la idea es que me diga 'jefe', o 'señor Potter', pero dadas las circunstancias…-deslizó el aludido.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Ginny sobándose la barriga - seguramente aquí tienen muchas cosas ricas para comer, ¿verdad?

-Te recuerdo que estás trabajando – dijo Harry bufando.

-Puedo trabajar y comer, jefecito, no se preocupe – Antuan rió.

-Eres adorable, Ginevra.

-Ginny, puedes llamarme Ginny. Mi jefecito tiene permiso para eso pero rara vez lo hace.

Antuan empezó a reírse con ganas.

-Sí, es de lo peor – coincidió Harry, como si su risa hubiera sido alguna afirmación silenciosa.- Insolente, maleducada…

-Bueno, bueno, tú tampoco eres el rey de la tolerancia…-dijo levantando los brazos.

-¿Quieres dejar de pasarte de la raya? ¿En qué quedamos tú y yo?

-Exagera todo, Antuan. Me estoy portando muy bien. –sonrió.

-Estoy contigo, Potter es muy exagerado – dijo Antuan.

-Así es, mi jefecito se hace el duro pero me adora…-lo abrazó y aspiró su perfume, deseando poder quedarse a vivir allí. Sintió cómo Harry pasó su mano, dejándose abrazar. Ya no sabía de dónde provenía ese deseo relámpago pero cada vez lo hacía con más frecuencia, cada vez se aceleraban más los latidos, pero volvía a generar, inconscientemente un contacto físico que la dejaba expuesta a sí misma frente a sensaciones que hace semanas, desconocía. Rápidamente, se soltó de él – Antuan, ¿tiene o no tiene víveres para alimentarme?

-Si, por supuesto Ginny.

-¡Genial! – Miró la imponente mansión, un tanto preocupada.-Deberías darme un mapa, Jefecito. Tengo miedo de perderme.- Antuan volvió a reír, festejándole el chiste.

-Orbit te acompañará, está en la entrada.-dijo Harry, parpadeando.

-¡Orbit, adoro a ese elfo! ¡Qué criatura más hermosa! –miró alrededor, como buscando algo- ¿No tienes gatitos?

-No me gustan los gatos –expresó Harry.

-Vamos, sales con Sophie, con Carol, sí te gustan…-la carcajada de Antuan fue estruendosa.

-¡Ve a buscarte algo de comer y luego vuelves aquí, estás en horario laboral! –se soliviantó Harry- ¡y tú, deja de festejarle las continuas faltas de respeto!

-No te enojes jefecito, ¡fue una pequeña bromita! Iré a buscar a Orbit, hasta luego.

Se fue corriendo y flameando su brillosa cabellera roja. Antuan miró a Harry.

-Es la mujer más hermosa con la que te he visto- le confesó, orgulloso- En serio, las demás no tienen nada que hacer al lado de ella.

-Sí, es linda, pero no exageres, tiene muchos defectos.-Lo miró serio, ni el se creía eso de los defectos. Su encanto aplastaba el resto de manera espeluznante. –Además es mi secretaria, no una mujer… sino no estaría aquí, tú sabes cuáles son mis reglas…

-Una mujer bastante inteligente-Harry arqueó una ceja.-Se dio cuenta enseguida que no puedes vivir sin ella -resaltó riendo pícaramente.

-Solo bromeaba cuando dijo que yo…

-¡Y qué manera de abrazarte, eh! – continuó Antuan, divertido con la incomodidad de Harry.

-Lo hace porque es ingenua…

-Me extraña la manera que tienes de subestimarla…-Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Insinúas que me abraza con segundas intenciones?

-Te gustaría que así fuese, ¿verdad? – lo empujó, sonriendo con complicidad.

-¡No digas pavadas! Es una niña, Antuan.

-No te hagas el pelotudo Potter, te conozco muy bien.-le hizo una mirada intimidante, y Harry sonrió, casi aceptando la derrota.-Por fin lo admitiste…

-Yo no dije nada – se atajó, secamente.

-Te conozco lo suficiente, a mi no me engañas. Te encanta tu secretaria.

-Vamos revisar la lista de invitados, tú los conoces a todos físicamente, quiero que esta noche estés con la gente de seguridad…-lo evadió Harry.

-Bien.

Se fueron caminando, concluyendo los últimos detalles de la seguridad.

La tardecita del sábado festivo llegó rápidamente. Ginny, después de comer dos naranjas y dos manzanas que el bueno de Orbit le había proporcionado en la cocina, se dispuso a ayudar en la preparación del los últimos detalles. Luego subió con su mochila y las bolsas de ropa a la habitación de huéspedes que le habían asignado. Hermione quedó sola, anotando cosas en una planilla frenéticamente, mientras hablaba con el jefe de catering.

-Paul, en primer lugar serviremos los canapés, no te olvides de ofrecer la champaña o cerveza de manteca. ¿Ubicas físicamente a los inversores más importantes? – el chico asintió con una seña- Bien, no olvides de atenderlos muy bien, sobre todo Charly y David…

Ron se acercó, con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione se ofuscó enseguida, parecía no soportarlo.

-¿Qué necesitas, Weasley?

-Qué carácter podrido que tienes… vine a decirte que la carpa ya está en condiciones.

-Me alegro –dijo con desdén.

-¿Compraste mi smoking, Granger? –le preguntó.

-Por supuesto...no me dejaste opción.

-Vamos, tampoco te debe haber salido tan caro – chascó la lengua - A ti y a tu jefe les sobra el dinero.

-Eres un caradura.

-Que tacaña eres, tu sueldo debe triplicar el de mi hermana – rió y la miró sugestivamente.- ¿Tu también te bañarás aquí?

-¿Tiene importancia eso? – dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Muchísima…-dijo galante.

-Tienes la idea fija –dijo con antipatía.- Eres un baboso, me das asco, te lo juro…

-Yo pienso que no te doy tanto asco, solo te resistes…porque tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo? –rió irónicamente- Nunca va a pasar nada entre nosotros, Ronald, asúmelo de una vez.

-Bueno, dijiste que no ibas a salir conmigo y acá estamos…

-Esto no es una cita, no seas cínico. Es un asqueroso chantaje.

-Nuestra cita será esta noche…vendrás conmigo al baile.

-Olvídalo, estoy aquí por trabajo.- se excusó enseguida.

-Es una fiesta y la obligación es divertirse. Sonríe un poco más, te quedaría tan bien.-le tocó la cara y ella la apartó bruscamente.-Iré a bañarme primor.

-¿Primor? Intenta no llamarme como a tus putas…

-Me encanta verte enojada…-Dijo riendo.- ¡Te queda hermoso!

-Ahógate en la ducha, infeliz.

Las luces de colores, la música de la entrada, el programa y el discurso que Harry diría estaban listos. El presidente de _PotterAndPotions_ parecía muy nervioso ante tan pomposo panorama.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, Ginny decidió tomar un baño, estaba cansadísima. Se preguntó cómo la estaría pasando Liz y Thiago con Luna y Demelza, esperaba que sus niños y su gatito se porten bien. La mansión de su jefecito la mantenía sumergida en admiración; constaba de cuatro hermosos pisos, pero ella sólo había conocido la planta baja, la cocina. En el segundo piso iba a instalarse momentáneamente, para poder bañarse y asearse. Abrió, ansiosa, la bolsita con su vestido. Harry tenía un gran gusto para elegir vestidos, aparentemente.

Era uno de seda, color azul, su espalda escotada y por encima la rodilla. Las sandalias eran plateadas y de un taco bastante alto. Ginny emitió un gemido de dolor al imaginarse toda la noche encima de ellas. Encontró en la tercera bolsa, lencería acorde a la ocasión. Se preguntó cómo su jefe sabía su talle de bombacha y corpiño… al pensar que su jefe había deliberado el tamaño de sus partes, se ruborizó, sintiendo una electricidad en la planta de los pies.

Ginny se quitó la camiseta y los jeans, y entró al baño. Allí sintió un frío en los pies apenas sus dedos el pie hicieron contacto con los azulejos blancos. El baño de aquel cuarto de huéspedes estaba completamente inundado. Evidentemente se había roto un caño porque la bañera rebalsaba, mojando todo alrededor. Sería imposible bañarse allí.

Bufando de mal humor por no poder bañarse, agarró una toalla. En algún lado de esa mansión tendría que encontrar un baño para ducharse. Se envolvió en ella, con la ropa interior abajo y agarro su mochila con una bombacha y un corpiño adentro.

Subió las escaleras, preguntándose cómo su jefe vivía en una casa tan exageradamente grande, sin tener hijos, ni familiares. Era ridículo.

Escuchó lo que supuso que era la voz de Antuan, y el terror a que la vieran hizo que se inmiscuyera en la recámara del cuarto piso por la que estaba pasando: tenía una doble puerta color blanco y el picaporte era dorado. Si la encontraban en los pasillos desnuda, corría peligro de ser despedida. Después de la escena en la piscina no podía jugar con su suerte.

Ginny entró, le temblaban las piernas de curiosidad. Ginny emitió un sonido de éxtasis al verla. El aroma que había allí, le transportó al lugar preferido de su imaginación. Era como nadar en sus ojos verde cielo. No tuvo que indagar demasiado para comprender que se encontraba en la habitación de su jefe. Sabía que era peligroso, pero no le importó, la curiosidad ganó la batalla.

Era rectangular, como mínimo tenía cien metros cuadrados. Más grande que todo su departamento.

-Qué lindo ser Harry Potter…

Las paredes eran color tiza, y algunas de las columnas eran rojo ladrillo. La cama parecía de tres plazas, era enorme. Se mordió el labio. Seguramente se vería hermoso durmiendo. Es que a ese hombre todo le quedaba bien. Al costado una cómoda de cajones, con todo tipo de portarretratos encima y un enorme espejo antiguo, con el marco dorado. Enfrente, un escritorio enorme, amplio, con una lámpara pomposa, estilo antiguo también. En el otro rincón, había una mesa para desayunar con tres sillas de tapizado color manteca y los bordes dorados, del mismo estilo del espejo, estaba posicionada al lado de la ventana balcón, del cual colgaban cortinas blancas que se movían, porque la ventana estaba entre abierta. Se miró al espejo, ¡qué pálida estaba!

-… ya revisé el discurso, Hermione, no me jodas. ¡Me estás llamando al celular y estás abajo! Eres peor que Ginny…-sin dudas, era la voz de Harry.

La sonrisa por imaginárselo vivir, dormir y respirar, se disolvió. El terror se apoderó de ella.

La voz de Harry estaba cada vez más cerca, se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella. Ginny salió corriendo hacia la única alternativa, la puerta situada al lado de la cama. Volvió a maravillarse por ese baño, era enorme. ¡Tenía un enorme jacuzzi! Al lado había un placard, un espejo gigante y por las dudas, una ducha pequeña. ¡Tanta mansión al divino botón para tener una ducha de dos metros cuadrados que no le servía para ocultarse! Indignada, dejó la toalla que la envolvía al costado, y la mochila en el piso, al lado del inodoro.

Apoyó el oído en su puerta, rogando a todos los santos que Harry se fuera, pero todavía escuchaba ruidos y no podía adivinar que rayos sucedía en la habitación. Tenía terror, si la descubría iba a despedirla. Lamentó no tener su varita a mano para desaparecer.

El picaporte giró peligrosamente; para su horror, Harry estaba ingresando al baño. Ginny, desesperada, tiró la mochila adentro el gran placard, la tapó con algunas toallas, cerró la puerta y puso la traba… y luego se metió detrás de la cortina de la ducha. Cruzó los dedos, rogándoles a todos los dioses que conocía, para zafar de aquella abyecta situación. Estaba en ropa interior adentro la ducha de su jefe, era inaudito.

Escuchó cómo su jefecito tarareaba el tema que habían escuchado en el Audi.

_-__Eres,__lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres,__mi pensamiento más profundo también eres__-_Se escuchó un ruido metálico, Ginny supuso que el cinto cayendo al piso. ¡Su jefe se estaba desnudando! - _tan solo dime lo que es que aquí me tienes._

Una mano de Harry ingresó a la pequeña ducha, y abrió la canilla para abrir la canilla. Ginny inevitablemente empezó a mojarse…

_-Eres,__cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,__lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes…_

Harry sin previo aviso deslizó la cortina y la vio; su rostro se desfiguró al verla.

-Hola Jefecito, ¿qué tal el discurso? ¿Le gustó? ¿Todo bien?

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?!

Ginny lo miró, estaba en bóxers. Harry hizo lo mismo. Ginny estaba en ropa interior, su sostén se había pegado al cuerpo. Sus bragas blancas, sufrían el mismo efecto. Harry se alejó y Ginny salió de la ducha temblando de frío y mojando todo el suelo.

-¡Exijo ya mismo una explicación!

-Esta vez no fue mi culpa… ¡en serio, lo juro! Yo estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, me iba a bañar y…

-¡Estás mintiendo!

-¡Déjame terminar de hablar!

-¿Qué ocurrió a ver? ¿Se inundó el baño? – vaticinó, hecho una fiera.

-¡Si, eso fue lo que ocurrió! –Confirmó Ginny.- Ya me había a esta habitación de casualidad, entonces apareciste tú y…

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR! ¡ERES UNA DESUBICADA!

-¡No me grites, jefecito! ¡Me aturdes! – tapó sus oídos.

-¡Jefecito las pelotas! – Dijo gritando- ¡Te vas de aquí antes de…!

-¡Harry!- La voz masculina detuvo súbitamente el enunciado – Soy Ronald.- Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos del miedo.- ¿Con quién hablas?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ronald? – dijo Harry, nervioso.

-¿Con quién hablabas? ¡Parecías un loco! – lo escuchó reír.

-Con nadie, estaba cantando…-mintió.

-Ah, entiendo… ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡No! – Gritó alarmado.-Estoy bañándome, Weasley.

-Me di cuenta, jefe, escucho el ruido de la ducha…

-¿Qué necesitas Ron?

-Tu rasuradora, es un segundo, tengo la barba muy crecida… -Sin avisar, Ron entró.

Harry reaccionó rápido. Tomó a Ginny de la cintura, haciéndose cargo de todo su peso, y se metió en la ducha, cerrando la cortina tras ellos. Empapados, Ginny percibió su piel desnuda junto a la de Harry, y la invadió una excitación que desconocía, era ilimitada. La había sujetado con tanta facilidad, como si su cuerpo se amoldara perfectamente al suyo. Podía sentir el brazo de Harry por su espalda, y su enorme mano abrazaba una de sus costillas. También su miembro en el principio de su vientre. Creía que iba a desmayarse de los nervios…

-Ron, dile a Orbit, mi elfo que te de una de la despensa -ordenó intranquilo.

-¡Ya encontré la tuya!

-Llévatela…-apremió Harry y su voz sonó desesperada.

-Es eléctrica –comentó Ron, maravillado- Los muggles son geniales, pienso igual que mi padre…

-Buenísimo. ¿Me puedes dar privacidad? – lo apuró Harry, con desdén.

-Sí, sí, ya me voy… ¿quieres masturbarte? – Harry tapó la boca de Ginny para ahogar su carcajada.

_Después de esto, creo que si necesitaré tocarme_...pensó.

-¡No seas idiota Weasley!- dijo con bronca.- ¡Eres peor que Ginevra! –la miró lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Era una broma Potter! Oye, ¿te puedo decir algo sobre mi hermana?

-¿Qué me puedes decir sobre tu hermana que no sepa?

-No seas tan duro con ella, Harry -dijo suspirando- Aunque no lo parezca, sufrió mucho y la pasó muy mal, necesita este trabajo más que nunca…

Ginny se estremeció. Si Ron le contaba a Harry sobre Thiago y Liz, iba a tener que matarlo y pasaría el resto de sus días en Azkaban.

-Está bien, gracias por los datos – repuso Harry con sarcasmo- Vete de una vez, Ronald.

Ron se fue y el silencio, solo interrumpido por el agua que caía sobre ellos, los aplastó a los dos. Harry y Ginny se miraron. Harry aun conservaba la mano detrás de su espalda. Ginny tenía las manos sobre el pecho de su jefe, el vapor los estaba matando.

Harry parpadeó, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, tenía que estar enojado, tenía que estar enojado porque no había opción… la otra alternativa, la que su piel le rogaba a gritos mientras la tenía apretujada y tan cerca de su cuerpo era inviable, no podía permitírsela… era imposible, tenía siete años más que ella… con ella no podía. Hizo gala de todo su autocontrol.

-Por fin se fue… ¿no? -susurró Ginny transpirada por vapor.

-Vete de aquí –la soltó de golpe y apagó la ducha. Salió de la ducha, Ginny lo siguió.

-Bueno, ¡lo siento, Harry!-se disculpó angustiada- ¡No fue mi culpa esta vez, llegué este cuarto de pura casualidad!

-Cuando salgas, procura que tu hermano no te vea o me cortará las pelotas…

-Lo siento…-se iba.

-¡No salgas así! ¡Tápate con algo, se te ve todo!-la regañó.

Ginny volvió por sus cosas y se envolvió en la toalla. En ese momento Orbit, el elfo, entró a la habitación. Estaba tan empapado como Harry y Ginny.

-¡Harry Potter! El baño de la señorita Weasley se inundó, fue un grave accidente…¡estamos intentando solucionarlo!

-¿Qué? ¡Entonces era cierto! – dijo, comprendiendo.

-Por supuesto, ¡yo no miento! – Dijo Ginny orgullosa- Gracias por limpiar mi nombre, Orbit.

-Mejor cállate. –miró al elfo. – Orbit, lleva a Ginny a una habitación de huéspedes que esté en condiciones…

-Como Harry Potter ordene. Sígame señorita…

-Si, ¡adiós jefecito! –le sonrió, más tranquila de que Harry supiese la verdad. – Nos vemos en la fiesta.

Cuando Ginny se fue, la expresión de furia y enojo de Harry cambió. Se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos. Nunca tuvo tantas ganas de besarla como en el instante. Y la sensación crecía, en vez de apagarse, crecía cada día y cuando la tenía cerca sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Tuvo que simular aquel enfado ficticio, irreal, que casi no sentía, o más bien dejando salir el que sentía por sí mismo…

"_Con ella no puedes, Potter, es una niña. No te metas con ella…es inocente, no lo merece. Además, Ginevra no es como las otras, podría ser un arma de doble filo, y salir mal parado otra vez…como con Ayleen…"_

Era en vano. No importa cuánto luchara, el deseo por esa joven cada vez se intensificaba más.

* * *

><p>Nota: Bueno, acá esta! No tengo mucho para agregar en realidad. Ya claramente saben que se tienen ganas!<p>

No dejo adelantos del 8 porque esta demasiado crudo y seguro le cambio todo!

Espero que les haya gustado y sino... tomatazos! Que esten bien a punto, amo los tomates. jajajaa

Gracias por leer!

Abrazos,

Joanne.


	8. Aniversario

**Hola bellos y bellas! Estoy casi dormida, sepanlo. Corregí el capitulo con un ojo, asi que probablemente encuentren más de un error. Pido disculpas por adelantado.**

**Gracias a las personas que se toman un minuto para los tomatazos. Estoy re antojada de chocolate, dios! no tiene nada que ver pero quería que lo supieran (?)**

**Espero que sea de su agrado... nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Desde que te vi<strong>

Capítulo 8** –** **Aniversario**

_Y es que estas ganas de irse,__  
><em>_llegaron para quedarse__  
><em>_y le prometen besos brujos a mi soledad._

Después del incidente en el baño, Ginny estaba asustada. Los invitados más importantes iban llegando y ella ya estaba dentro de su vestido azul. Desde el balcón de su habitación podía ver cómo los mozos servían champaña, al estilo muggle.

Ginny no sabía que pensar, pese a que Orbit había aclarado la situación del baño, se preguntaba si su jefe seguía enojado… Cerraba los ojos y mientras recordaba haber estado tan cerca le parecía inverosímil no haber obedecido el facineroso impulso de besarlo. Los nervios y la cordura la frenaron... ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado si lo besaba? ¿Harry se hubiera contentado con ese posible beso? ¿Toleraría un rechazo de parte de su jefe?

Sacudió la cabeza, procurando lavarse esas ideas disparatadas. ¿Qué porquerías estaba pensando? Era una locura desear a Potter como lo estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué deseaba acostarse con él? La asustaba ese deseo. Jamás un deseo fue tan autoritario, cruel, arbitrario… Con Ian no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso. A los pocos meses de conocerlo su enfermedad lo empezó a privar de una vida normal, impidiéndoles vivir su amor como ellos hubieran deseado. Y ahora ella estaba deseando estar con su jefe…sintió una punzada de remordimiento.

-Ginny -Ella giró su cuerpo bruscamente, sobresaltada.

-¡Ay! Ron, me asustaste.

-Estás sublime, enana – dijo admirando la belleza de su hermana.

-Gracias – sonrió forzosamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí – mintió.

-Los niños estarán bien con sus locas tías, despreocúpate…

-Tienes razón… a ver- y se acercó, mirando su ropa. – Tú también estás bastante guapo…-le acomodó el smoking.

-Sigues preocupada…

-Estoy un poco cansada. – se apresuró a mentir.

-¿Cansada? ¿Estás loca? ¡Es la mejor fiesta de nuestras vidas, Gin! – dijo eufórico.- Debemos aprovechar cada trago, cada trozo de comida…

-Ni que fueras indigente – sonrieron.- Te ilusiona estar cerca de Hermione, ¿no?

-Es imposible, ella no da el brazo a torcer – la miró, con curiosidad - ¿Por qué crees que me rechaza?

-Mmmm… yo diría que te encuentra un poco mujeriego…-opinó, con un tono de disculpa.

-A mi Hermione me gusta de verdad.-dejó salir Ron, con cierta tristeza.

-No eres muy original, ¿sabes? A todos les gusta Hermione, observo como la miran en la empresa –le palmeó el hombro compadeciéndose.

-¿En serio? – dijo Ron, preocupado.

-Ronald, a ti también te siguen las mujeres, pero la diferencia es que tú les haces caso. Hermione está en otras cosas, no le interesa follar, en cambio para ti es la razón de tu vida.

-Esa ha sido gran lectura -la felicitó.

-¿Bajamos?

Los hermanos Weasley bajaron las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Ginny tuvo que tomarse de la baranda, sus sandalias eran peligrosamente altas. Abajo, encontraron a Harry y Hermione hablando tranquilamente. Ellos miraron hacia arriba al escuchar sus voces.

Ron sintió que el aire no le entraba en los pulmones. El vestido sin breteles le sentaba de maravilla a Hermione Granger. En realidad, a ella casi todo le quedaba bien: el elegante rodete, algunos mechones de pelo castaño, cayendo alrededor de una gargantilla, que brillaba como sus labios y sus ojos…adoraba los ojos de Hemione.

Hermione, respiró hondo, tenía que serenarse. Hasta ahora había conjurado mil argumentos, de los que ella sabía construir muy bien, para negarse a caer en la mirada de Ronald, casi tan azul como su vestido. Sin embargo, cada vez que la rozaba, empezaba a flaquear su tesitura, y se moría de ganas por creer en ese hombre…

-Estás hermosa – lo escuchó decir.

-Gracias Ronald-sonrió, tímidamente, nerviosa.- Harry iremos para afuera, hay que ir saludando a los invitados…

-Está bien, vayan yendo.

Harry la miró serio. Su simétrico cuerpo adentro de ese vestido de seda azul, lo movilizó tanto o más que cuando la tuvo en sus brazos semidesnuda. A Ginevra cualquier atuendo le quedaba perfecto. Sus ojos verdes acariciaron su escote, el nacimiento de sus dos enormes senos, redondos y gigantes para su tronco, y su pequeña cintura.

El arrepentimiento invadió cada emoción de Ginny. _Debí haberlo besado en la ducha, debí haberlo besado en la ducha, soy una estúpida, ahora no volveré a tener oportunidad. _Es que, el presidente de PotterAndPotions, estaba tan hermoso, tan sexy, despedía un olor tan asesino a sus sentidos, la doblegaba tanto su mirada que terminó por odiarse al no obedecer sus deseos. ¿Y si no volvía a tener la oportunidad? Intentó interrogarlo con la mirada…

-Ginevra… has obedecido con el atuendo, en serio, estoy sorprendido –dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Sigues enojado por lo de hoy?– dijo triste.

-No, fue un accidente…Orbit te salvó -Ginny sonrió- Hoy es una noche muy importante para PotterAndPotions y debemos estar concentrados…-suspiró, nervioso.

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo -lo miró, sonriendo de lado. – Estás muy lindo, jefecito.

-En cuanto a ti… -la miró, fingiendo analizarla- No hace falta que te diga nada…-Ginny arqueó las cejas.

-¿Cómo que no? Quiero mi piropo, Jefecito.

-Estás hermosa…-hizo esa sonrisa sutil que, sin pausas, aplastaba el entendimiento de Ginny.- Siempre estás hermosa, Ginevra.

El corazón de Ginny se aceleró y correspondió su sonrisa.

-Ahora si… mucho mejor.

_¡Dios mío! ¡Qué manera decirme que estoy hermosa! ¿Acaso pretende matarme?_ –pensó.

Harry le ofreció su brazo y salieron, a la noche estrellada; de repente, sintiéndose resplandecientes, invencibles, inmortales.

Dos auténticas sonrisas se reflejaron en sus rostros.

Empezaron a saludar a todo tipo de empresarios. Neville Longbotom estaba siendo entrevistado por periodistas de diferentes medios mágicos, comentando el éxito de la poción de la gripe. Otro preparador de pociones, hablaba de mezcla para limpiar azulejos; otro, de la poción exfoliante en la parte cosmética. Seamus Finningan, director de la parte contable, hablaba con otros inversores sobre los costos de producción para fabricar _Felix Felicis_. Draco, por otra parte, comentaba la publicidad de las cremas antiarrugas. Todos tenían finas copas de champaña en la mano.

-La competencia no tendrá nada que hacer este año al lado de PotterAndPottions – presumía Malfoy, efusivamente.

-Coincido contigo, hijo – dijo David, orgulloso. -Tysana este año no será líder.

-¿Qué es _Tysana_? - quiso saber Ginny con curiosidad.

-La principal competidora de_ PotterAndPottions_.

-Fueron líderes hasta que este año dimos el gran salto en el mercado…¿verdad Harry?-dijo Charly emocionado.

-Así es…-repuso el presidente, sin sonreír.

-Blaise Zabini es quien tiene la mayoría de las acciones de Tysana – comentó Draco y Ginny notó cómo la mirada de Harry se ensombreció al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Zabini? ¿Fue a Hogwarts? – preguntó Ginny.

-Sí, es muy famoso…y de nuestra generación ¿verdad Potter?- Harry no le contestó a Draco. - Fuimos amigos hasta que intentó estafarme…-se encogió de hombros, molesto por recordar eso.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? No es momento adecuado para hablar de la competencia.-dijo David entendiendo el bufido de Harry. Malfoy se acercó a él.

-Tengo un proyecto en mente… si todo sale como pensamos la competencia será invisible. La idea original es de Neville…-le susurró en confianza. Harry lo miró, con curiosidad. A Ginny le hubiera gustado oír, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

La animadora de la fiesta cortó la música de introducción, volviendo perceptibles los murmullos, los saludos, la pomposidad que Ginny asociaba con riquísimo olor a perfume francés.

-Señoras y señores, bienvenidos al aniversario de la Inauguración de _PotterAndPotions_ -dijo la con voz de locutora provocando que los comensales aplaudieran estruendosamente. Estaba arriba una gran tarima.- Con ustedes, el presidente de esta empresa, el señor Harry James Potter…- Inmediatamente los reflectores se posicionaron en Harry. Su secretaria notó cuán incómodo sentía. La gente no dejaba de lado los aplausos mientras Harry se acercaba a la tarima- Harry Potter nació el 31 de julio de 1980; a la edad de diecisiete años venció al mago más peligroso y despiadado de todos los tiempos que todos saben bien quién es, además tiene orden de Merlín, primera clase. Hace tres años fundó la fábrica de pociones más grande del mundo mágico. Sin embargo esta recién tuvo sus frutos años más tarde, finalmente logró acomodarse en el mercado. Con ustedes, la palabra del señor presidente…

Harry se acercó al micrófono.

-Gracias a todos…-dijo con la voz firme.- Quienes más me conocen, saben cuánto me ha costado aceptar este tipo de exposición -se escucharon carcajadas- Si bien me acompañó desde muy pequeño y no quedó más remedio que acostumbrarme, fue sumamente gratificante cuando impuse una orden de restricción a la publicación de mi imagen en periódicos… ¡si, esto es una advertencia para ustedes, periodistas! -todos volvieron a reírse- Por eso que he designado a la persona que considero mi hermana, Hermione Granger como la cara visible de la empresa… les pido un gran aplauso para ella…-Hermione tenía los ojos acuosos, y le sonrió fraternalmente.- Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por estar aquí esta noche tan importante para los que hacemos _PotterAndPotions_. Quiero que sepan que fundar esta empresa, no fue gratis pese ser Harry Potter. Fueron años de prueba y error, _PotterAndPotions_ es famosa gracias al sacrificio de todos. Por el esfuerzo que hicimos, por los errores que cometimos, por el hallazgo de las fórmulas, por los buenos acuerdos, -miró a Draco y a Neville, sonriendo.- por todo eso, quiero decirles gracias. No olvidemos nunca, que los mejores condimentos son la salud, el dinero y el amor –casi inconscientemente miró a su secretaria y ella le sonrió.- Y la mejor poción es la vida y la posibilidad que tenemos de cambiarla todos los días. ¡Salud, disfruten esta fiesta!

Los vítores y aplausos se duplicaron. Segundos después, todos se acercaban a felicitarlo por el discurso, y a darle obsequios que Orbit, el elfo iba tomando de a poco, para guardarlos en una bolsa enorme.

Llegó el turno de abrazar a Ginny y Harry lo hizo sin remordimientos, pasando una mano por la espalda y apretujándola con confianza. Ella notó que los latidos de su jefe estaban acelerados. ¿Era por el abrazo o por los nervios? Su corazón estaba igual. Era tan lindo abrazarlo…

-Estuviste genial, Harry -le susurró en el oído.

-Gracias -besó su cuello y ella le agarró un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

La música se reanudó y los comensales empezaron a comer, o a beber, según su antojo. Ron no paraba de comer pequeñas tartaletas en formas de caldero con el logo de PotterAndPotions. Hermione lo miraba con desdén, ¿era tan necesario que comiera de ese modo? Mientras comía miraba a Harry, perdidamente.

-¿Venías atrasado con la comida? – le dijo, secamente. Ron por fin tragó.

-Lo siento, hoy he trabajado bastante…

-No has trabajado tanto, no exageres.-Ron la miró y sonrió.

-¿No crees es extraño la forma en que Harry abrazó a mi hermana?- comentó.

-Sólo fue un abrazo, no exageres -desestimó Hermione, aunque internamente estuvo de acuerdo con Ron.

-Tenía entendido que la convivencia entre ellos no era del todo buena -apuntó Ron, sin quitar su tono de sorpresa.

-Si pasara algo más entre tu hermana y Harry, ¿te molestaría? – lo indagó ella, mirándolo de reojo.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, es un tema de ellos – hizo un gesto que a Hermione le resultó irresistible.

-Me sorprendes…

-¿Por qué?

-Creí que eras más guardabosques con tu pequeña hermana –afirmó, mirándolo intensamente.

-Hay muchas cosas más con las que puedo sorprenderte… pero primero tienes que permitírmelo…-le acomodó un mechón atrás de la oreja.

-Ron…-se sentía vulnerable con una copa encima. Ronald era un seductor. Y la noche estrellada mezclada con sus ojos azules podía hacerla desvariar.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada…-tragó saliva, seria.

-Sonríe un poco, adoro tu sonrisa Granger.-Ella sonrió.- Bien, así me gusta. Eres muy linda.

-¿No paras ni un minuto? –dijo fingiendo un leve fastidio.

-Me gustas un montón, ¿cuánto hace que vengo insistiendo?

-No llevo esa cuenta.- mintió Hermione, quien perfectamente recordaba que hacía dos meses y quince días del primer llamado telefónico.

-Dame una oportunidad, te pido sólo eso.

-Temo no poder construir nada contigo– se excusó.

-Entonces todo es porque no crees en mí… -ella lo miró seria y asintió.- Si yo no te diera desconfianza tú aceptarías…

-Suponte que sí…

-Podemos concluir que deseas lo mismo que yo…-afirmó.

-Tú sabes bien que eres lindo, pero una relación no es solo un envase, Ronald. Hay otras cosas.- Dijo sin avergonzarse.-Además a ti no hay mujer que se te resista…

-¿Te gusta ser la primera? – dijo cínico.

-No me hago rogar para tener un ningún puesto…-le espetó.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Ninguna mujer que termina bien con un hombre como tú –dijo segura.

-Contigo es diferente, me gustas de verdad Hermione – ella lo miraba con escepticismo- eres increíble, admiro tu trabajo, tu carácter…

-¡Basta Ron, deja de fingir! Solo quieres acostarte conmigo, lo demás es puro palabrerío barato.

-Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que no es así. –Hermione suspiró, pensándolo. Tenía miedo de ceder con ese rompecorazones.- Prometo que no te propondré acostarme contigo, ni te trataré como piensas que puedo llegar a tratarte…

-¿Qué propones? ¿Ir a un hotel transitorio? – repuso con sarcasmo.

-No, una cena íntima entre nosotros dos – dijo persuasivo.-Solos.

-En tu casa no será…-condicionó Hermione sin pensar

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Eso es un 'veremos'…

-¿Por qué no en mi departamento?

-Porque no…-se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes un miedo de dejarte llevar que se te huele a kilómetros…

-¡Por ese comentario desubicado, se cancela la cena Weasley!-se giró, alejándose.

-¡Hermione, espera! – La tomó del brazo para girarla- ¡Era una broma!

-Eres tan arrogante que me hartas, ¡que seas lindo no te derecho a creértela tanto! –escupió enojada.

-Bueno, gracias por lo de lindo…-le tomó la mano y la besó- Tú eres más linda… ¿Dónde cenamos?

-En un resto que…

-Hola…¿qué tal? – se había acercado Myriam la muchacha rubia de recepción. Hermione le lanzó con la mirada avadas kedavras silenciosos.- Hola Ronald, te estaba buscando.

Ron se puso visiblemente nervioso.

-Ahora no puedo, Megan, estoy hablando con Hermione de algo muy…

-¡Mi nombre es Myriam, no finjas, me conoces muy bien!

-Si es por mí, no te preocupes – saltó Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Después hablamos sobre los formularios de la empresa…-dijo Ron Myriam

-¿Ahora me ignoras? El otro día en departamento no parecías tan arisco…

Hermione abrió la boca, indignada y miró a Ron, decepcionada.

-No es lo que piensas…

-Es lo que pienso, sí, y tú lo sabes bien. ¡Eres de lo peor!

-¡No, no es así!

-Quédate querida Myriam – dijo Hermione irónicamente- Quién está de más soy yo…

-¡Hermione, espera!

-Olvídate de la cena, Weasley.

Empezó a caminar hacia otro sector de la carpa, ignorándolo. Myriam hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Harry y Ginny tenían unas copas de champaña en la mano, mientras escuchaban la música de la fiesta. Ella insistió con tomar la copa con un sorbete luminoso que repartían de suvenir. Ginny decidió estrenarlo en ese instante.

-No debería estar tomando alcohol– Comentó Ginny, mirando el contenido de su copa con cierta preocupación. Harry la miró, con la curiosidad de siempre.

-¿Has pasado muchos papelones?

-Solo algunos -Harry sonrió con cierta lujuria al imaginarla borracha.

-A ver, cuéntame qué hiciste bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-No es lo que estás pensando, tienes mente podrida, jefecito – dijo sonriendo.

-Yo no pienso nada- repuso Harry con una mano en los bolsillo y tomó un poco desviando la vista de su acompañante. Ginny no sabía si era la champaña, pero cada vez lo encontraba más apetecible.-Se nota que no tienes cultura alcohólica, la champaña no se toma con sorbete…

-Es que son tan lindos, brillosos. Me llevaré varios para los niños.

-¿Hablas de tus sobrinos? –Ginny se maldijo, siempre mencionaba a sus chiquitos sin darse cuenta.

-Claro…-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿cual fue tu peor borrachera?

-Hace muchos años, en una Navidad; iba a en quinto año y ese año me quedé en Hogwarts –relató Ginny sonriendo ante la imagen de esos tiempos.- Abusé del licor de chocolate muggle y después mezclé con champaña…

-¿Te gustaba castigarte? – ironizó su jefe, contrariado.

-Era una adolescente…y lo prohibido me resultaba tentador.

-Creo que conocer esa faceta suya, señorita Weasley- bromeó y Ginny sintió que hablaba con el hombre más sensual del planeta.

-El sentido del humor te hace irresistible, Harry -se puso roja, pero ya lo había dicho.

Al captar la intención de ese enunciado, algo adentro de su estómago cobró vida y vibró violentamente; las palabras de Ginny lo emocionaron hasta límites impensados, estaba sorprendido. ¡Lo encontraba irresistible!…ella, que era un caramelo adentro ese vestido azul, lo encontraba irresistible… el corazón se le aceleró, extasiado.

-Gracias… ¿ves? Aprendí a recibir halagos – Ginny sonrió, un poco colorada- Entonces, ¿qué pasó en esa Navidad en Hogwarts?

-Le confesé a Michael que estaba enamorada de él -De repente Ginny cayó en la cuenta que corría serios riesgos de que esa noche suceda algo parecido. La diferencia es que ya no tenía quince años, y si se pasaba de la raya podía perder su trabajo. La calidad de vida de sus niños estaba en juego. Cautelosamente, dejó la copa en una mesa sacando el sorbete.

-¿Quién es Michael? –Harry miró la copa en la mesa y luego a ella.- ¡Vaya, veo que te estás moderando! – Ginny asintió.

-Michael era chico que iba a sexto año, de Slytherin.

-¿Confraternizaste con un Slytherin? – dijo desilusionado.

-Ah, vamos, no todos son malos. Draco también es de Slytherin y es tu socio…

-En eso tienes razón…

-¿Y cómo fue esa confesión?

-Fue bochornoso, quería desaparecer… pero a él pareció gustarle mi atrevimiento.

_Conozco la sensación, Ginevra, tienes atrevimientos tan sensuales a veces…._Prefería morirse antes de decírselo.

-Es extraño que alguien pueda disfrutar de tu desubicación compulsiva –comentó, un tanto crispado de celos. Ginny no se molestó por el comentario.

-A Michael sí le gustó…y esa Navidad, nos pusimos de novios - sonrió con nostalgia.- Fue mi primer novio.

-¿Cuántos novios tuviste? – dijo exasperado. Ginny lo miró ofendida.

-Ey, ¿tú me vienes juzgar? Que tienes varias mujeres al mismo tiempo…no es lo más indicado.

-Siempre me contestas con otra pregunta, cuánto me exaspera que hagas eso…-Ginny rió, radiante de felicidad. Solo estar con su jefe la hacía sentir así, brillante.

-Me gusta tanto cuando te enojas- manifestó, haciéndolo reír.

-El alcohol te está haciendo decirme muchos halagos.

-Tranquilo, esta noche no haría lo mismo que esa navidad.-Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado.-Y sí, suelo halagar a la gente, pero a ti no te hace falta, ya eres bastante engreído.

-Sin embargo, me halagas igual.

-Sí, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo conmigo-Harry rodó los ojos.

-Todos en la empresa babean por mi secretaria, tú también recibes muchos piropos…-dijo molesto.

-Parece que te enojara…-_¡Claro que me enoja!_-Estuviste genial con tu discurso, Harry…

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Ginny asintió enérgicamente.- Detesto hablar en público.

-¿Qué te pareció el discurso?

-Sí, fue muy bueno, lo escribió Hermione, pero improvisé bastante…-tomó un sobro de champaña.

-No…

-¿No qué? – inquirió sin entender.

-Modifiqué un poco tu discurso, Hermione me pidió una opinión y le hice algunas sugerencias. La analogía entre la vida y una poción, es de mi autoría – le confesó orgullosa.

-¿También sabes escribir? –Dijo de repente perturbado por su gran capacidad.

-Se armar discursos…

-Sabes escribir…-repitió Harry, redundante.- Diseñar discursos es escribir.

-Tú diseñas mejores discursos que yo, Harry Potter…

Harry la miró y el deseo se mezcló en su imaginación, formando una escena heterogénea de formas y colores, llena de sonidos, de gemidos… él sujetaba a Ginny de la cintura, mientras saboreaba sus carnosos labios, besaba sus orejas, su cuello, le arrancaba el vestido y comenzaba a ocuparse de sus senos… Sacudió la cabeza, iba a volverse loco. Las ganas de follársela eran alarmantes.

-¡Harry! ¡Estás serio, qué te pasa!

-Nada, no me pasa nada…-dijo de malhumor.

-Me mirabas de una forma tan… penetrante.

-Recordaba la trastada de hoy… no puedes vivir sin mandarte alguna, ¿cierto?

-Tú mismo dijiste que fue un accidente.

-Nunca más te vuelvas a meter en mi habitación sin permiso. – la regañó, casi fue un sutil galanteo. _¿Estamos coqueteando? _, pensaron ambos.

-Cuando descubrí tu baño se me antojó probar tu jacuzzi…-confesó Ginny mirándolo fijo.

-Me di cuenta…-sonrió, con cierta sutileza.-Eres tremenda, no puedes contenerte.

-Créeme que hago todo lo que puedo para contenerme, y más – dejó salir Ginny.

Harry se quedó rígido. ¿Se refería a lo que él estaba pensando?

-¿En qué piensas? – volvió a hablar Ginny.

-En nada…-Harry suspiró y ella sintió su perfume.

-Me gusta tu perfume.

-Gracias...-dijo Harry, e instintivamente dio un paso adelante, acercándose. Sospechó que esa noche se iba todo a la mierda, no aguantaba más.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me resulta extraño? – reflexionó, pensativa. Harry podía visualizar sus pecas claritas en el rostro, y las finas líneas tatuadas en sus labios rosados. La deseaba, no podía hacerse más el idiota, la deseaba mucho.

-No…-dijo Harry, aunque ni recordaba lo que le había preguntado.

-Que me viste desnuda y no siento nada vergüenza…-se animó a enfrentar sus verdes ojos.

-¿Te avergüenza la idea de desnudarte delante un hombre? – se sorprendió Harry.

-En general, me asusta, sí –otra vez, las palabras se deslizaron por sus labios sin darse cuenta y se maldijo, el alcohol acrecentaba su ya predispuesta espontaneidad.

Harry puso una mano en su hombro, y corrió un mechón de pelo hacia atrás. La conjetura que se formó en su mente, lo conmovía, y lo excitaba el doble. Ginny miró la palma de su jefe en su hombro, y sin apartarlo, lo miró luego a los ojos, nerviosa.

-Ginny, ¿tú nunca has…?

-¡Harry, Ginevra! – los dos giraron las cabezas, sobresaltados. Era Charly y venía acompañado de un hombre muy joven y guapo.- ¿Cómo están? Les presento a mi sobrino, está trabajando en mi próximo proyecto conmigo…

El ambiente se había cortado de manera súbita. Ginny miró al muchacho, y le vio cara conocida. No podía ser tanta casualidad, ¡era él!

-¿Michael? –dijo incrédula, tapándose la boca.- ¿Eres tú?

-¿Ginevra? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estás muy diferente!- Ginny lo abrazó, ante la sombría mirada de su jefe que nadie notó. Harry vio como el ahora corpóreo Michael Corner pasaba una mano por la espalda desnuda de Ginevra. Un fuerte pinchazo de molestia lo atravesó.

-¿Se conocen? – preguntó Charly, sorprendido para bien.

-Tío, Ginny y yo fuimos novios en Hogwarts.

-¡Sí, justo hoy me acordé de ti! Qué casualidad, ¿no?

-El mundo es un pañuelo…-comentó el joven, quien parecía estar feliz con aquella coincidencia.-Usted debe ser Harry Potter ¿no? – le dio la mano y Harry, quién todavía seguía muy serio, la tomó.-Un gusto conocerlo.

-Igualmente…-mintió, parco.

-¿Así que fueron novios? ¡Quiero que me cuenten por qué esa historia no funcionó! –expresó Charly en un tono de reclamo.

_Pelotudo casamentero, _pensó Harry_._

-Si tío, íbamos a quinto año. ¡Ginny me confesó una Navidad que yo le gustaba mucho! ¡Para suerte de ambos, era mutuo el sentimiento! – la aludida se puso roja.

-¡No cuentes eso, Mike! – dijo riendo.

-¡Éramos tan inocentes!

-Bueno ahora siguen siéndolo –terció jovialmente Charly. Un mozo pasó y Charly tomó una copa- ¡Sírvanse una copa, por favor! – Todos agarraron la copa- Brindemos por PotterAndPotions…

-Y por los reencuentros – agregó Michael, sugerente, brindando con Ginny.

Harry tragó saliva. Ese muchacho sólo le llevaba un año a Ginny y ya no podía utilizar su pantalla de protección, no podía, ¿quién era él para decirle que se aleje? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan molesto que otro hombre pretendiera, y quisiera tocarla? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por su cabeza? Eran sensaciones que empezaban a alarmarlo. Una cosa es que quisiera follársela, cualquier hombre en el planeta quería hacerlo y otra diferente era sentirse perturbado porque ese muchacho pretenda hacerlo. ¡Qué le pasaba! Era la segunda vez en su vida que no podía controlar sus emociones, y resultaba alarmante. Primeramente fue con Ayleen Forster y ahora, inesperadamente con su secretaria. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

-¿Vamos a bailar, Ginny? – le propuso Michael sonriendo.

-No puedes Ginevra, debes ayudarme a organizar el espectáculo de danzas – se opuso Harry enseguida.

-¡Ah, Harry! No seas aguafiestas – musitó Charly- Estos jóvenes se están reencontrando –Guiñó un ojo, gesto que Harry no correspondió.

-Si mi jefecito me necesita, estaré allí, después de todo estoy aquí por trabajo…-saltó Ginny, con una responsabilidad nada propia de ella.

-A tu jefecito déjamelo a mí Ginevra, tu ve y disfruta con mi sobrino –la desligó Charly.

-Necesito a mi secretaria, Charly, por algo la traje…

-Perdón, ¿Ginny es tu novia? –se hizo un silencio incómodo ante la pregunta Michael Corner.

-¿Qué dices, Mike? – dijo Ginny avergonzada.-Soy su secretaria.

-Disculpen si les incomoda mi pregunta, pero te comportas como si fueras el novio – lo acusó a Harry.

-Imposible, querido, porque la novia de Harry soy yo - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Todos miraron a la mujer imponente que se acercaba, adentro de un vestido negro, de lentejuelas y muy brilloso.

-¡Sophie! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Vine a acompañarte en un día tan importante…-respondió con dulzura.- Hola Charly, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola querida, no te conocía.

-Harry habla maravillas de ti, por fin nos encontramos –dijo obsecuente Sophie.

-¿No invitaste a tu novia a la fiesta, Harry? – quiso saber Charly.

-Ella no…

-Si me invitó, Charly, pero yo tenía otro evento y por eso llegué tarde. Lo lamento tanto amor, me perdí tu discurso…

Michael tomó la mano de Ginny.

-Vamos a bailar…

Ginny estaba tan perturbada por la presencia de Sophie, que se dejó llevar por Michael al centro de la carpa, para bailar. Sin embargo su deseo se había quedado junto a Harry… le dolía ver como esa mujer tan hermosa estaba cerca de su jefe, y podía abrazarlo, hablarle, disfrutar de ver sus ojos tan de cerca… en cambio ella no tenía esos derechos, no tenía excusas para aproximarse. Lo miraba desde lejos, distinguía si silueta mientras hablaba con Charly y Sophie. Para su profunda desgracia, el viejo se alejó de ellos, quienes seguían hablando. Sophie le hablaba muy cerca de su boca, una mano de uñas esculpidas en el rostro de Harry Potter. Ginny parpadeó, cada roce entre ellos era como una patada al hígado, se sentía celosa, muy celosa. Sophie era realmente hermosa, el cabello castaño, los ojos pardos, un cuerpo de guitarra, y dos pomelos adelante, que enloquecerían a más de uno. Cuánto odio le daba que toque a Harry, que lo posea, que lo desee, que se le arrime así… Respiró hondo, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? No podía ponerse así por ese hombre, si Harry sólo le gustaba, lo deseaba, pero era una locura obsesionarse con un mujeriego...

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?- dijo Michael.

-Sí, sí… -sonrió artificialmente.

-Te noto muy callada…

-¡Lo siento! Es que…-no sabía que inventarle, vio como Harry y Sophie salían agarrados de la mano afuera de la carpa.- ¿Me disculpas? Tengo que ir al baño, ahora vengo…

Lo dejó parado en la pista y se fue apresuradamente.

Sin saber cuál era el objetivo de su proceder, Ginny empezó a seguirlos sigilosamente. Apenas pisó el pasto bufó, porque sus tacos se enterraron. Se quitó los zapatos para evitar empantanarse… Era una hermosa noche llena de luz, corría una brisa otoñal y no hacía demasiado frío. La luna y los enormes faroles iluminaban cada paso que daba tanto ella como Harry y Sophie.

Harry y Sophie caminaron hasta el jardín trasero, en un banquito similar a los de la plaza. Ginny se escondió adentro una casita donde guardaban palas y todo tipo de instrumental para jardinería. Ginny espió por un pequeño agujerito que había en la madera. Harry estaba con Sophie a solo dos o tres metros de ella y parecían estar discutiendo con efervescencia.

-¿Por qué no me invitaste a la fiesta? –chilló hecha una fiera.

-Es el aniversario de mi empresa, Sophie. –Repuso Harry - ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?

-Eso ahora no importa, ¿sabes? Lo importante es que tú no me invitaste – parecía muy ofendida.

-Sabes muy bien como soy y prefiero no mezclar…-la atajó el, chascando la lengua.

-¿Mezclar? ¿Llamas mezclar a invitarme a la fiesta de tu empresa? – respondió, arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, invitarte hubiese sido mezclar las cosas, solo servirá para que te confundas y eso no es lo que deseo.

Sophie negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Tú estás confundido si crees que puedes dejarme afuera de tu vida…y llamarme solo para cuando me necesitas…-le advirtió acalorada.

-Sabes cuáles son mis reglas, y mezclar trabajo con placer es inadmisible para mí.

-¡Me importan un bledo tus reglas, Potter! –gritó con cólera- ¡Siempre son TUS reglas y todos los demás debemos acatarlas a la perfección, eres un autoritario, un soberbio!

-¡Cálmate, Sophie, no sigas gritándome!

-Es lo que te mereces por cómo me tratas, por…

-Lo que hiciste hoy fue muy bajo, estuviste pésima –la señaló con el dedo- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que eres mi novia? Tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto.

-¿Qué esperabas? Ese muchacho estaba diciendo que la pelirroja era tu novia… Debía aclarar cómo eran las cosas, no podía permitir que piensen eso.

-¡¿Y qué?! Me importa un bledo lo que diga el idiota de Michael, ¡eso no te da derecho a meterte…!

Ginny se sorprendió de que recuerde su nombre.

-¡Me meto todo lo que quiero, Harry Potter!-le respondía Sophie, sacada- ¡Semanas sin atenderme el teléfono y ahora me haces semejante desplante!

-Sophie, debes entender que nosotros no estamos saliendo, no formalmente… te lo he dicho miles de veces, yo no quiero ataduras, no quiero casarme, ni tener hijos…

Ella se puso a llorar, y Harry rodó los ojos, incómodo con esa situación horrible.

-No llores, te ruego que no llores.

-Es tu culpa…

-En serio, no es un buen momento para que lo discutamos.

-¡Cómo pretendes que me ponga así, solo me desprecias!

-Eso no es cierto – intentó remediar, pese a saber que Sophie tenía razón.

-¡Sí, es así! Viniste mil veces a mi departamento y tú jamás me invitaste a tu casa, sólo nos vemos en hoteles o…-un hipido de llanto la interrumpió.

-Basta ya, linda, basta de llorar…-la abrazó.

Ginny sintió una punzada de celos por ese abrazo. Quería estar ella en ese lugar. No en el lugar patético de estar llorando mientras rogaba un cariño inexistente, sino en los brazos de su jefe que tan cómodos los sentía.

-Tus reglas no se aplican con Ginevra…¿verdad, Potter? – Ginny se estremeció al escuchar su nombre.- Me llegaron los rumores de que la invitaste aquí, de que está quedándose en un cuarto de huéspedes.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Ginevra es mi secretaria, no me acuesto con ella.-aclaró Harry con seriedad.

-¡Qué mentiroso eres Harry! –Saltó Sophie, indignada.- ¡Siempre te acuestas con todas tus secretarias!

-Eso no es cierto. De hecho no lo hice con las últimas tres.

-¡Con la anterior a esas tres sí! – reclamó Sophie,.

-¿Qué importa? Ni siquiera nos conocíamos cuando eso sucedió – le espetó harto.

-A Ginevra la invitaste a tu casa.

-Vino como mi secretaria, no como invitada – saltó Harry. Pero era muy evidente que trataba a Ginny de modo diferente. Hasta Sophie lo había notado.

-Te gusta ella, verdad? Te gusta…

-¿Qué estupideces dices, Soph? Ginevra es la excepción que hace a la regla…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué? Es hermosa, de hecho es la secretaria más linda que has tenido… ¿Por qué te resistirías a estar con ella?

_Porque si la toco, temo que eso no tenga vuelta atrás._

-Sophie, ¡deja de llorar! ¡Deja de llorar y escúchame! – Le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.- Eso es, cálmate. Ginevra tiene veintitrés años- sonrió, falsamente.-Es una niña, ¿no la has visto?

-¡Y qué tiene eso que ver, es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo increíble! ¿O acaso la diferencia de edad hace que tengas escrúpulos, Potter?

-No se trata de tener o no escrúpulos – dijo Harry intentando persuadirla- Me gustan las mujeres, no las adolescentes que salieron de Hogwarts hace pocos años.

-Me contaron todo, Harry – le hizo saber, amenazante.- me contaron cómo tú la proteges de todos en la empresa, tú la apañas, que le permites cosas que a otras no le has permitido…

-Vamos, eso no es cierto, Sophie, deja de creer en rumores. ¡La gente siempre inventa cosas de mí, tu bien lo sabes! –mintió enseguida.-No tendría porqué ser condescendiente con Ginevra, y de hecho, no lo soy.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

-Solo ayudo un poco a Ginevra a pulirse; es una chiquilla insolente, vive desubicándose, y me gustaría ayudarla porque creo quitándole su aura salvaje, puede darle mucho a mi empresa…

-¿A tu empresa, nada más? – dijo mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Exactamente, sólo mi empresa. Solo se trata de una cuestión de interés, solo quiero que ella mejore para que le aporte un beneficio a mi empresa. ¿Soy claro?

-¿Estás seguro de que no te gusta? Vi como la mirabas, la mirabas diferente…-el rió como si las palabras de Sophie fueran una ridiculez. En el fondo fueron patadas en el pecho. La miraba diferente, y ella estaba con su primer novio, seguramente, recordando viejos tiempos.

-No digas pavadas, Sophie, quita ese disparate de tu cabeza.

-¿Por qué debería quitármelo?

-Porque Ginevra no tiene nada no tiene nada para darme como mujer- sonrió, buscando convencerla- Es una chiquilla, sin experiencia...-añadió despreciativamente- ¿Crees que tengo interés en enredarme con ella? No tengo beneficios por sacar…

Las lágrimas de Ginny caían irremediablemente, sin control.

-Está bien, voy a creerte…-secó sus lagrimas.- ¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto?-se acercó, abrazándolo sensualmente.

-Tengo un lugar mejor que mi cuarto, tengo un cuarto que de ahora en más, llevará tu nombre…-la besó con ganas, con violencia y sin previo aviso, le levantó el vestido. Sophie abrió las piernas y gritó de placer por el contacto, empezando a gemir. En esa posición se alejaron, riendo y disfrutando.

Cuando por fin pudo emerger de su escondite, Ginny salió corriendo, con los zapatos en una mano y limpiándose la cara con la otra, sollozando. Tenía la intención de buscar a Ron, pero en la entrada de la carpa, chocó con Michael, quién la miró preocupado.

-¡Ginny! Te fui a buscar al baño de mujeres y nada, estaba tan preocupado… ¿estás llorando?

-No… digo sí… ¡no!- zapateó el suelo y sollozó.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –Le tocó los hombros- Habla, Ginny, me estás asustando…

-Nada, nada que tenga sentido contar…yo…

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Sí, sácame de aquí por favor. Necesito irme a mi casa.

-Ven conmigo, tengo mi carro afuera.

* * *

><p>nota: No me odien! Se que es una mierda cortarlo ahi, pero que quieren. Hasta ahi llega...prometo no tardar en poner el proximo, pero primero debo definir unas cositas.<p>

les dejo este pequeño adelanto en compensación por el final::

_**-Suélteme, señor Potter.**_

_**-Dime Harry, quiero que me digas Harry…**_

_**-No, usted es mi jefe, debo tratarlo como tal…-Harry la aprisionó más a sí mismo.**_

_**-¿Qué te pasa? –la indagó, con impaciencia.- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?**_

_**-No estoy enojada, señor, todo lo contrario… ¿puede soltarme?**_

_**-¿Qué te pasa? Dímelo… ¿por qué me tratas así? **_

Espero sus impresiones sobre este capítulo! no me maten! jajaja

Besooootes

Joanne


End file.
